Um Engano Do Destino?
by TwiligthFan-ANNA
Summary: (ADAPTAÇÃO) Seria um erro do destino ou o começo de um grande amor? Quando Isabella Swan recebe a notícia de que seu ex-marido se encontra em estado grave, ela corre para ajudá-lo. Somente quando se prepara para lhe fazer uma massagem terapêutica, segundo ordens médicas, é que Bella descobre que aquele homem enfaixado da cabeça aos pés não é seu ex-marido.
1. Prólogo

**Seria um erro do destino ou o começo de um grande amor?**

Quando Isabella Swan recebe a notícia de que seu ex-marido se encontra em estado grave, ela corre para ajudá-lo. Somente quando se prepara para lhe fazer uma massagem terapêutica, segundo ordens médicas, é que Bella descobre que aquele homem enfaixado da cabeça aos pés não é seu ex-marido, mas sim alguém muito atraente, sensual e... completamente desconhecido! Assim, da maneira mais imprevisível, Bella se vê perigosamente próxima e íntima do magnata internacional Edward Cullen. Mas as surpresas ainda não acabaram: Edward pede Bella em casamento, deixando-a estupefata. O encontro inesperado certamente os aproximara muito, mas será que Bella deve aceitar aquela inusitada proposta e entregar-se a um homem que, para ela, não passa de um estranho?

 **Olá pessoal, tudo bem?? to nervosa kkk GENTEEE resolvi adaptar essa história que eu acho MARAVILHOSAAAA, como sabem os personagens são da Tia Steph e a história da deusa Rebecca Winters, estarei postando todo sabado a noite entãooo me deixem feliz ;)**


	2. Capítulo I

CAPÍTULO I

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Tyler Crowley era um divorciado bonitão que se mudara havia pouco tempo para Lead, Dakota do Sul, como gerente de uma empresa.

Naquela noite se dera o primeiro encontro oficial entre os dois, mas Isabella Swan já sabia que não estava interessada. Pressentia que Tyler procurava uma esposa, e era bom acabar com suas esperanças de uma vez.

— Desculpe, mas preciso acordar cedo para ir trabalhar e...

— Ainda ama seu ex-marido — interrompeu ele, mais magoado que aborrecido, antes que Bella terminasse a frase.

Ela quase respondeu que seu amor por Mike morrera após os seis anos de casamento, mas conteve-se a tempo.

— Talvez tenha razão — mentiu —, mas só percebi isso ao sair com outra pessoa. — Era uma desculpa plausível que não feriria o ego de Tyler. — Obrigada pelo jantar e pelo cinema.

Tyler a fitou de modo intenso.

— Quando achar que já superou esse problema, fale comigo. Ela assentiu antes de fechar a porta do apartamento. Estava contente pelo fato de o encontro ter acabado, e tratou de não se sentir culpada. Foi até a cozinha e, com gesto automático, ligou a secretária eletrônica.

Seu cargo de principal assistente no Departamento de Turismo de Lead incluía receber muitos telefonemas em casa, após o horário de expediente. O verão era a época mais movimentada, quando os turistas chegavam em grande número querendo visitar o Monte Rushmore e Black Hills.

Deu uma olhada na correspondência que ainda não tivera tempo de verificar, enquanto ouvia as gravações.

As duas primeiras mensagens eram de sua mãe e da irmã Angela, que vivia em Lead com o marido Ben. Por azar Angela descobrira sobre o encontro nessa noite com Tyler Crowley. A família estava ansiosa para que Bella conhecesse alguém "digno" de seu amor, e todos se preocupavam pelo fato de não ter namorado. Não iriam ficar satisfeitos quando revelasse sua falta de interesse em Tyler.

A mensagem seguinte revelou uma voz desconhecida:

— Sra. Swan? Meu nome é Lauren Mallory, estou ligando da matriz do escritório de Emmett Cullen, em Houston. Seu marido, Mike, sofreu um acidente, e pedimos que venha logo vê-o. Um visto especial foi conseguido para que entre no país.

País? Bella não entendeu nada. A mensagem continuava.

— Como não precisará entrar na selva, vacinas são desnecessárias. A empresa pagará o transporte e a hospedagem. Assim que ouvir este recado, por favor entre em contato comigo pelo número de telefone que darei a seguir, de dia ou de noite, para providenciarmos suas reservas de passagem aérea e hospedagem.

Bella ficou parada, em estado de choque.

Fazia quase um ano que estava divorciada de Mike, e tinham vivido separados por seis meses antes disso. Não se falavam desde a oficialização do divórcio, e pensara que o ex-marido estivesse fora de sua vida para sempre.

Por que Mike mentiria a respeito de seu estado civil quando sem dúvida devia estar muito contente por ter recuperado a liberdade?

Quanto a trabalhar fora dos Estados Unidos, era pouco provável, a não ser que, como vidraceiro, pudesse ganhar muito mais em outro país. Essa história era um mistério, mas, fosse qual fosse a explicação, parecia que o estado de saúde de Mike era grave, do contrário a empresa não a teria contatado.

Depois de repassar a mensagem, a fim de anotar o telefone, Bella tratou de dar o telefonema. No segundo toque, alguém atendeu.

— Lauren Mallory.

— Alô? Aqui é Isabella Swan.

— Que bom que recebeu meu recado!

— Obrigada por ligar. Como está Mike?

— Gostaria de ter mais detalhes, lamento. Um funcionário da Cullen no Equador ligou para a matriz em Houston, informando que seu marido foi ferido.

— Equador?!

— Infelizmente não pôde me fornecer mais informações, mas isso é comum quando o local de trabalho fica a quilômetros de distância da cidade. A mensagem passou por diversas pessoas até me alcançar.

— Sim, compreendo.

— Darei o número do escritório de lá, e quando chegar ao Equador, tenho certeza de que obterá maiores informações, e saberá em que hospital seu marido está internado. O mais importante é fazê-la chegar ao país bem depressa.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos, e logo a passagem e estadia de Bella foram confirmadas. Após agradecer Lauren Mallory, Bella ligou para o chefe, Phil Dwyer, e informou que precisava de uma licença de emergência.

Phil foi muito compreensivo, tranquilizou-a a respeito do trabalho, e desejou-lhe uma boa viagem.

A seguir Bella ligou para a mãe e explicou a situação. Apesar de a senhora não gostar de Mike por tudo que fizera a filha sofrer, condoeu-se com seu estado de saúde, e disse que ela e Angela tomariam conta do apartamento de Bella durante sua ausência.

Sem tempo a perder, Bella tratou de fazer a mala, o tempo todo pensando como um simples telefonema conseguira virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Pouco antes nem sequer pensava em Mike, e agora estava indo a seu encontro. Como dissera à mãe, precisava ir ao seu encontro por uma questão de caridade.

Era difícil para Bella lembrar que um dia o amara. Mike fora criado pelo tio em Spearfish, Dakota do Sul, e aprendera com ele o ofício de vidraceiro.

Quando os tios faleceram, obtivera um emprego em Lead, e lá Bella o conhecera e desposara. Nessa época ela não conhecia seu lado escuro, mas aos poucos foi descobrindo.

Mike era uma pessoa que não criava raízes, vivia se mudando de um estado para o outro, sempre desejando mais dinheiro e um emprego melhor. Bella suspeitava que o marido mantinha casos com outras mulheres, além de beber muito.

As longas separações que ele impusera para ir em busca de novas oportunidades de trabalho, sua total incapacidade de se estabelecer, e os dois abortos de Bella, quando estivera sozinha, conduziram ao desgaste do casamento e do amor.

Mas nada disso importava agora.

Dezoito exaustivas horas mais tarde, Bella chegou a Guayaquil, cidade de oito milhões de habitantes.

Depois de se registrar no hotel, ligou para o número que Lauren Mallory lhe dera. A recepcionista passou-a para uma série de pessoas até que, afinal, alguém comunicou que Mike estava no hospital San Lorenzo. Era tudo que sabiam.

Bella agradeceu e foi tomar um banho, vestindo saia e blusa a seguir. Trocou cheques de viagem na agência bancária do hotel, e depois pegou um táxi.

Já passara férias em Los Angeles e Nova York, mas o tráfego noturno de Guayaquil parecia ainda mais caótico. Considerou um milagre alcançar o hospital sã e salva. Quando chegou ao andar indicado, um médico a recebeu na sala de espera, e em um inglês com forte sotaque, explicou:

— Seu marido vai ficar muito feliz em vê-la. Segundo o pescador que o trouxe ao hospital há três dias, chamou-a diversas vezes antes de perder a consciência. Como não tinha nenhuma identificação, demorou até descobrirmos que trabalhava para a Cullen Company.

— Ele está em coma?

Bella estava muito preocupada para tentar explicar ao médico que já não era esposa de Mike.

— Não mais. Despertou no hospital, e seu principal problema é a agitação. Mas agora que chegou, irá se acalmar.

— Por favor, doutor, qual sua verdadeira condição?

— Não há risco de vida. Os cortes no rosto foram suturados, e há queimaduras superficiais nas palmas das mãos, que logo cicatrizarão. E quando o ombro deslocado sarar, ficará bem. O maior dano foi causado na garganta. Depois do acidente, deve ter ingerido água do mar contaminada por algum agente químico.

— Que horrível!

— Não se preocupe, minha senhora. Ele vai ficar bem, mas no momento não consegue falar. Mais alguns dias e o inchaço desaparecerá, e então poderá nos contar como foi que tudo aconteceu exatamente.

O médico sorriu vendo a expressão de pânico no rosto de Bella, e continuou:

— Enfaixamos sua cabeça e rosto para proteger as suturas. Teve sorte, e os cortes não irão desfigurá-lo. Talvez necessite de uma leve plástica abaixo do queixo, mas ainda não sei se será preciso.

— Posso vê-lo agora, doutor?

— Claro! O quarto deve permanecer quase no escuro para que não force a vista ou tenha dor de cabeça.

Bella aquiesceu, e o médico falou em espanhol com uma freira, voltando a fitá-la em seguida.

— A irmã Jessica a levará até seu esposo.

Bella sempre tivera medo de múmias, portanto ao entrar no quarto e deparar com a figura enfaixada da cabeça ao torso, deixou escapar um grito involuntário.

A cabeça moveu-se para o seu lado, e a freira colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, como a pedir menos barulho.

Envergonhada pela falta de controle, ela se aproximou da cama.

Havia agulhas nos seus braços, e as mãos também estavam cobertas por gaze. Uma máscara de oxigênio cobria-lhe o nariz, e Bella se sentiu sufocar.

— Mike? Sou eu, Bella. Voei para cá assim que soube sobre seu acidente.

Ouviu um gemido.

— Não tente falar! Estou aqui e ficarei ao seu lado o tempo que for preciso.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, e a freira sorriu com ar de aprovação, antes de se retirar.

Mike parecia ainda maior, refletiu Bella, mas devia ser por causa das bandagens. Só conseguia ver uma parte do ombro que não fora acidentado, e percebeu que estava bronzeado. Fingiu olhar em volta para ganhar tempo. O que dizer para o homem que já não era seu marido?

— O Dr. Banner disse que chamou por mim várias vezes, e, devo confessar, fiquei surpresa ao saber que colocou meu nome e endereço como sendo sua esposa, na ficha de trabalho. Minha família mandou lembranças.

Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo, roçando a mão de Bella, talvez para agradecer, mas ela não tinha certeza. Resolveu continuar a conversar, apenas para distraí-lo:

— Não sabia que estava trabalhando na América do Sul. A julgar pelo seu bronzeado, está aqui faz tempo. Segundo o médico, dentro de alguns dias poderá falar, e me dizer do que precisa.

Ele voltou a emitir um leve gemido, e tentou mover a cabeça, fazendo Bella pensar que sua presença, em vez de acalmá-lo, o agitava ainda mais. Com medo de causar-lhe maiores aflições, levantou-se.

— Precisa descansar, Mike. Vou embora, mas prometo voltar pela manhã. Deixarei o telefone do hotel caso o hospital deseje entrar em contato.

Dessa vez o gemido foi mais intenso, e Bella quase saiu correndo, encontrando o médico no corredor.

— Já vai, Sra. Swan?

— Parece que Mike ficou mais agitado com a minha presença.

— Deve ser por rever a esposa tão bonita — brincou o Dr. Banner.

Se fosse por isso, ainda estariam casados, pensou Bella.

— Dr. Banner, o senhor não entendeu. Não sou mais esposa de Mike. Estamos divorciados há onze meses. Desde então não tivemos contato, e só soube onde ele estava quando recebi o telefonema da Cullen Corporation.

O médico não disfarçou o espanto, e Bella continuou:

— Não entendo por que colocou meu nome como esposa na ficha de funcionário, mas tenho certeza que dará uma explicação quando conseguir falar. O importante é que se restabeleça, porém parece querer me dizer algo, e isso deve forçar sua garganta. Estou no quarto 137 do Ecuador Inn. Poderá mo contatar lá, caso precise.

— Muito bem — murmurou o médico, espantado com a revelação.

— Estão dando analgésicos para Mike, doutor?

— Tanto quanto pode tolerar. Talvez esteja agitado porque sua presença o fez se lembrar do fim do casamento. Quem sabe colocou seu nome como esposa na ficha porque se arrependeu do divórcio. Às vezes é preciso perder algo valioso para perceber a verdade. Já pensou que esse acidente pode levá-los a uma reconciliação, Sra. Swan?

Bella reconhecia a boa vontade do médico, mas a verdade era que ele não conhecia a real situação. Mike jamais se arrependeria, e devia ter um bom motivo para ter colocado seu nome na ficha.

— Nosso casamento terminou há muito tempo, doutor. Entretanto, isso não vem ao caso no momento, e desejo que Mike se restabeleça. Vejo o senhor amanhã.

Tratou de deixar o hospital e, quando chegou ao hotel, pediu o jantar no quarto. Já de camisola, ligou para a mãe e Angela, a fim de transmitir as novas informações sobre o estado de Mike.

Angela sugeriu que talvez ele tivesse mentido sobre seu estado civil para obter o emprego. Quem sabe a Cullen Corporation só admitisse pessoas casadas para trabalhar fora dos Estados Unidos.

Era uma possibilidade, admitiu Bella para si mesma. No dia seguinte visitaria Mike, e depois iria ao escritório da Cullen pedir maiores esclarecimentos. No momento ansiava por uma boa noite de sono.

Entretanto, apesar de exausta física e emocionalmente, foi difícil conciliar o sono. Ligou o aparelho de televisão e assistiu a vários programas em espanhol, até adormecer. A televisão continuava ligada quando despertou às nove horas da manhã seguinte.

Pediu café no quarto, tomou banho e vestiu-se com outro conjunto de saia e blusa. Depois tomou um táxi e se dirigiu ao hospital. Para sua satisfação, não fazia muito calor.

Durante o percurso, observou a cidade de Guayaquil e achou-a fascinante por estar à beira do oceano, e pela quantidade de pessoas bonitas que via a sua volta. Com tantas belas mulheres, pensou, Mike devia estar adorando viver ali. Sabia que o ex-marido gostava de pescar, e talvez o acidente tivesse acontecido em um pequeno barco. Será que mais alguém se ferira?

Bella estava impaciente para obter respostas, e correu para o quarto de Mike. A porta estava entreaberta, e um médico mais jovem que o Dr. Banner retirava a bandagem que cobria a testa do paciente.

— Entre, señora Swan— saudou, endereçando um sorriso a Bella. — Sou o Dr. Jekins e estávamos aguardando sua chegada.

Bella concluiu que o Dr. Banner não alertara o resto da equipe sobre o divórcio. Logo pôde ver o alto da cabeça de Mike, e observou que seu cabelo loiro escuro, sempre muito curtos, haviam crescido bastante.

— Tudo está bem, o corte do queixo não infeccionou — prosseguiu o médico. — Vou colocar uma nova bandagem, e se tudo correr bem, amanhã retiraremos todas da cabeça.

Bella respirou aliviada.

— E as queimaduras, doutor?

— Estão cicatrizando. Amanhã aliviaremos as bandagens das mãos, e deixaremos seus dedos livres. Fico feliz em dizer que já não precisa de oxigênio para respirar.

— E o ombro?

— Vai precisar usar essa tipoia por mais três ou quatro semanas, mas de resto está em excelente forma. Seu marido sempre se exercitou?

— Não, depois que parou de jogar futebol na faculdade.

— Então andou se exercitando às escondidas. Não se fica com essa musculatura sem fazer ginástica.

Talvez Mike tivesse ingressado em uma academia, pensou Bella.

— E a garganta, doutor? Vai melhorar?

— Em poucos dias.

— Desculpe se pareço tão impaciente.

— Imagine... É uma prerrogativa das esposas. Ela ignorou o comentário.

— Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa por Mike no momento, doutor.

O Dr. Jekins terminou de colocar a nova bandagem.

— Você pode fazer uma massagem em suas pernas com a loção que deixei sobre a mesa. Irá relaxá-lo e ajudar a dormir.

— Está certo, doutor.

— Excelente! Tenho certeza que seu marido vai adorar.

Sem dúvida não era o caso, porém Bella não iria se recusar a dar um pouco de alívio para o paciente.

— Amanhã ele tomará um banho pela primeira vez desde o acidente.

Assim dizendo o médico saiu, e Bella comentou com Mike:

— Estou impressionada com o tratamento que lhe dispensam. Em breve se verá livre de todas essas bandagens, e posso imaginar o quanto está ansioso por isso. Até lá, farei o que o Dr. Jekins sugeriu, e espero que isso lhe dê um pouco de alívio.

Dirigiu—se à mesa e pegou a loção, voltando para a cabeceira da cama. Depois de abaixar o lençol e expor a perna esquerda do paciente até o joelho, espalhou um pouco de líquido na mão e começou a massagear.

Entretanto, ao começar o tratamento, enrijeceu de súbito. Deus! Aquele homem não era Mike!

Por certo aquela perna não pertencia a seu ex-marido! Conhecia muito bem o físico de Mike, que tinha pernas mais grossas, peludas e curtas que aquela! E seu pé era mais largo e não tão grande!

Bella começou a tremer. Com gesto brusco, ligou o interruptor da luz, e voltou para perto da cama, observando o homem ali deitado.

Olhos esmeralda cheios de dor a fitaram em meio às bandagens.

— Pobre homem — murmurou Bella, com voz trêmula. — Todo esse tempo as pessoas pensaram que era meu ex-marido! Não admira ter ficado tão agitado!

Ele deixou escapar um gemido, que Bella interpretou como um sim. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Lamento ter levado tanto tempo para descobrir a verdade. Quando cheguei ontem, o Dr. Banner pediu-me para deixar o quarto às escuras. Se pudesse ter fitado seus olhos, teria visto logo que não era Mike. Mas o pescador que o trouxe aqui disse que falou meu nome diversas vezes. Isso quer dizer que conhece Mike? Presumo que sejam amigos ou colegas. Os dois estavam no acidente?

O estranho tentou acenar, mas sem dúvida o gesto era muito doloroso, porém Bella percebera que entendia inglês.

— Fique quieto — pediu. — Por favor, não se agite. Sem dúvida tem família e amigos que o estão procurando. Devem estar muito aflitos, sem notícias. Vou avisar o hospital agora mesmo! Depois irei à polícia para saber se a Cullen notificou o desaparecimento de alguém. Talvez a esta altura Mike esteja em outro hospital.

Dessa vez o estranho balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Se não foi para um hospital, sabe onde ele está?

O homem tornou a fazer um gesto afirmativo que, sem dúvida, voltou a lhe causar muita dor.

— Tudo bem! Tente dormir um pouco. Prometo que voltarei assim que for possível.

Bella voltou a cobrir-lhe a perna, e ajeitou o lençol. Apagou a luz, e saiu do quarto. Para seu alívio, o Dr. Jekins estava na sala de espera. Levou-o a um canto, e contou-lhe o que descobrira. Chocado, o médico prometeu que informaria a equipe do hospital sem perda de tempo.

Meia hora depois, Bella contou a mesma história para o capitão Black, na principal delegacia de Guayaquil. Ele nada sabia sobre um acidente no mar, e começou a fazer um verdadeiro interrogatório. Bella fez uma descrição completa de seu ex-marido. Quanto ao estranho que jazia sobre o leito do hospital, havia pouca coisa a contar.

O capitão disse que mandaria outro policial ao hospital para conversar com os médicos que o atendiam. Se a polícia pudesse localizar o pescador que o levara até lá, seria muito bom.

Bella avisou que iria descobrir onde Mike morava, e voltaria a entrar em contato. O homem acidentado dera a entender que ele não estava em nenhum hospital.

O policial concordou, e em seguida Bella rumou para o escritório da Cullen Corporation. Um táxi a levou para o centro da cidade, e deixou-a junto a um complexo de prédios, onde se encontrava o da empresa.

Uma bela recepcionista a recebeu, mas avisou que não poderia fornecer informações confidenciais sobre nenhum funcionário. Entretanto, assim que Bella mencionou Lauren Mallory, secretária do Sr. Emmett, sua atitude mudou. A jovem ligou depressa para alguém, e depois checou no computador, fornecendo o endereço de Mike, mas não havia nenhum número de telefone.

Quando Bella saiu do prédio e pegou outro táxi, o motorista informou que levariam uma hora para chegar ao tal endereço, mas ela não se importava. Entregou-lhe cinquenta dólares, e pediu que a levasse até lá. Aquela hora o tráfego não era muito intenso, e chegaram ao destino em cinquenta minutos. Bella viu-se nos arredores da cidade, em frente a um prédio de três andares. O cenário ali era bastante pobre, e crianças brincavam nas escadas.

Bella pediu que o motorista a aguardasse, e tratou de entrar. O nome de Mike constava de uma lista de moradores afixada junto a um interfone, e parecia que morava no segundo andar. Ao chegar à porta, Bella bateu, mas não obteve resposta.

— Mike? Sou eu, Bella.

Como ninguém respondeu e estava ansiosa para resolver a situação, girou a maçaneta.

Um grito a surpreendeu, e deparou-se com uma jovem com menos de vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e muito bonita. Usava o roupão amarelo que Bella dera a Mike anos atrás e, sem dúvida, estava... grávida.


	3. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II

Buenas tardes — saudou Bella — Habla inglês?

A outra balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem parecer muito feliz com a intrusão, e Bella precisou se apoiar no curso de três meses de espanhol que fizera.

— Por favor, donde está Mike?

A mulher respondeu muito depressa, e Bella não compreendeu. Tentou de novo.

— Quiero hablar con Mike.

Houve mais uma torrente de palavras, e a jovem grávida fechou a porta no seu nariz, fazendo com que Bella concluísse que, se Mike estivesse ali, teria vindo averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

O fato de a mulher grávida parecer zangada e não desesperada fez com que acreditasse que o ex-marido estava bem. Aliás, a bela sul-americana devia estar no seu aguardo, e não gostara de ver uma estranha aparecer a sua porta sem aviso.

Apenas o ciúme poderia ter feito com que reagisse com tanta rudeza, refletiu Bella. Era bem possível que Mike nunca tivesse mencionado a ex-esposa para a jovem, e por certo não esperava vê-la bater a sua porta em Guayaquil, tão distante de Dakota do Sul.

Bella apressou-se a voltar para o táxi e rumou para a cidade outra vez. No caminho, pediu que o motorista parasse em um mercado perto do hospital San Lorenzo. Precisava fazer umas compras.

Presumindo que no momento Mike estivesse fora de perigo, seus pensamentos convergiram para o estranho no leito do hospital. Quem seria? O desespero e a dor que vira nos olhos esmeraldinos do homem iriam persegui-la por um bom tempo.

Que apavorante despertar em um local estranho, e ver-se incapaz de esclarecer que não era quem os outros pensavam! Talvez tivesse uma esposa que, nesse instante, estaria desesperada, sem saber onde o marido se encontrava ou se ainda vivia. Até que um parente ou amigo viesse vê-lo, Bella decidiu ficar ao seu lado. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, irrompeu hospital adentro com os braços carregados de sacolas de compras e chegou ao andar costumeiro quando vários enfermeiros se apressavam em servir o jantar para os pacientes. Um dos funcionários ofereceu-lhe uma bandeja com comida, que ela aceitou de bom grado, em seguida entrando no quarto.

— Olá! — saudou em voz baixa para não assustá-lo.

O estranho ergueu a mão esquerda retribuindo o cumprimento, Bella colocou suas compras no chão, sentou-se com a bandeja do jantar, e principiou seu relato.

— Fui à delegacia e expliquei a situação. Depois peguei um táxi para a Cullen Corporation, e andei tão ocupada que esqueci de comer. Só tomei café hoje cedo. Estou faminta! Espero que não se importe de me ver jantar na sua frente. Se o odor o incomoda, faça um sinal com a mão, e irei comer lá fora.

Ele nada fez, e Bella concluiu que a comida não o aborrecia.

— Quando me disse que sabia onde Mike estava, pedi à recepcionista da Cullen que me fornecesse seu endereço. Depois, peguei outro táxi e fui até seu apartamento, e encontrei uma mulher lá. A julgar por seu adiantado estado interessante, parece que Mike e ela estão morando juntos há algum tempo.

Sons indecifráveis saíram da garganta do estranho.

— Ela não ficou nada feliz de me ver bater na sua porta. Tentei me comunicar em espanhol, mas a moça falava depressa demais, e não compreendi nada do que dizia. Mais tarde tentarei entrar em contato com Mike por meio de alguém do escritório que o conheça pessoalmente. Nesse meio tempo, gostaria muito de ajudá-lo, senhor, no que precisar.

Depois de terminar a refeição, Bella disse:

— Um certo capitão Black, da delegacia, vai trabalhar no seu caso. Ele não ouviu falar de nenhum acidente marítimo, entretanto, com as informações que lhe dei, disse que em breve terá novidades. Mas se não der notícias nas próximas horas, tenho uma ideia. Já que o médico vai tirar as bandagens de suas mãos amanhã, quem sabe poderá escrever seu nome e telefone, se não for muito doloroso.

Fez uma pausa, e fitou a figura inerte sobre o leito.

— Dependendo de sua mobilidade, talvez possa também escrever onde Mike está. Desvendaremos esse mistério de um jeito ou de outro.

Bella colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, ansiosa por fazer algo para alegrar o pobre homem.

— Farei a massagem nas suas pernas.

Assim dizendo, pegou a loção, e começou o trabalho.

— Quando era criança, li um livro chamado O Homem Invisível, sobre um cientista que descobriu um modo de desaparecer. Enrolava-se como uma múmia, de modo a se tornar visível para os outros, mas de vez em quando um cachorro ou um gato corria atrás dele nas ruas, e puxava as bandagens. As pessoas gritavam de medo, ao ver que não havia ninguém debaixo delas. — Bella riu. — Adoro ficção científica de todo o tipo, e essa história em particular me impressionou muito. Quando entrei aqui ontem e o vi, lembrei-me do livro de minha infância. Graças a Deus que pude ver seus olhos! Diria que é uma mistura de O Homem Invisível e A Múmia.

Refletiu se não estaria sendo inconveniente com o pobre sujeito mas, após espalhar um pouco mais da loção em suas pernas, continuou:

— Ouviu falar desse filme antigo? É sobre um guarda do faraó que ousou amar sua rainha. Foi punido, tornando-se uma múmia viva. Fico arrepiada só em lembrar!

Um leve gemido partiu da cama, e Bella não soube como interpretar.

— Se estou fazendo cócegas, desculpe.

Quando terminou com uma das pernas, deu a volta na cama e principiou a massagear a outra, refletindo como era estranho se sentir tão à vontade com uma pessoa desconhecida. A semi-escuridão no quarto criava uma aura de intimidade no ato de massagear o homem.

Na verdade, pensou Bella, era mais fácil fazer aquilo com um estranho do que seria com Mike. A animosidade e o ressentimento atrapalhariam o relaxamento.

— Não faço a menor ideia de qual seja sua nacionalidade. É óbvio que entende inglês, porém pode ter nascido em qualquer lugar do mundo. É possível que não conheça Dakota do Sul, nos Estados Unidos. Moro lá, em uma pequena cidade chamada Lead, perto do Monte Rushmore. Logo que me formei fui trabalhar no Departamento de Turismo local. — Sorriu para o homem. — Devia ser apenas um emprego temporário, até que encontrasse trabalho como professora, mas tudo se tornou tão interessante, que continuo até hoje.

Bella terminou a massagem, e voltou a cobri-lo com o lençol.

— Minha mãe também mora em Lead, assim como minha irmã Angela, que se casou há três meses. Ela já está grávida. Meu casamento com Mike fracassou... bem, essa é a história da minha vida. — Sorriu, fitando os olhos verdes que não a deixavam. — Sem dúvida devo tê-lo entediado com minha conversa, mas como não há televisão no quarto...

Olhou em volta, na tentativa de descobrir mais alguma coisa que o distraísse, e deparou com um jornal do dia sobre uma cadeira.

— Lerei as manchetes de hoje, e espero que desculpe minha pronúncia em espanhol.

Lavou as mãos, e colocou a cadeira perto da luminária na parede. Abriu o jornal, e começou:

— Este é El Telegrafo. Vejamos... "Mediante oficio enviado al Presidente dei Congresso..."

Leu mais algumas linhas e, para sua surpresa, viu que o corpo na cama começava a estremecer, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Alarmada, Bella saltou da cadeira e aproximou-se da cabeceira.

— O que houve? Precisa do médico? Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Está com frio? Outra negativa.

Bella o observou por um instante.

— Está rindo?

Dessa vez o aceno foi positivo, fazendo-a sorrir também.

— Meu espanhol é assim tão fraco?

De novo a resposta foi sim.

— Mentiroso!

Bella estava adorando a conversa unilateral, como se de fato se entendesse muito bem com o estranho.

— Fico contente por vê-lo rir, mas talvez não seja conveniente. Pode soltar algum ponto no rosto. Quando sua esposa souber que está aqui, tenho certeza que virá correndo para rever o homem bonito com quem se casou.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não seja modesto. Posso ver seus olhos, lembra? E tem pernas bonitas.

O corpo voltou a estremecer de riso.

— Creio que uma moça daqui diria muy guapo, e tenho certeza que é isso que é: um homem muito bonito.

Pegou os pacotes que trouxera embrulhados em papel de presente.

— São para você. Achei que iria preferir usar algo elegante para ver sua família. Calculo que tenha mais ou menos um metro e noventa de altura, portanto comprei este pijama azul-marinho e um roupão. Lamento se não são do seu gosto, mas com sua pele bronzeada vão ficar muito bem. — Bella desembrulhou outro pacote. — Também escolhi estas sandálias de couro que devem ser do tamanho certo.

Ergueu todas as compras para que ele pudesse ver bem.

— Sempre pensei que roupas novas animam as pessoas. — Consultou o relógio, e suspirou. — Lamento que o capitão Black ainda não tenha telefonado. Por certo não conseguiu novas informações. Mas não desanime. Quem sabe? Amanhã, quando voltar aqui, talvez encontre este quarto cheio de parentes e amigos seus. Por falar nisso, é melhor que durma agora. Está ficando tarde.

Ele deixou escapar outro gemido esquisito, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Qual o problema? Não quer que vá embora? Ele fez um aceno, concordando.

— Então... deseja que fique para ajudá-lo a passar o tempo? A resposta afirmativa a deixou feliz. Era agradável sentir-se necessária.

— Bem, posso ficar mais um pouco, mas não se surpreenda se uma das freiras entrar aqui e me mandar embora. Vou guardas suas roupas novas no armário.

Segundos depois, sentou-se ao lado da cama.

— Tive outra idéia. Por que não fazemos uma brincadeira? Com a ponta do dedo vou escrever algo na sua perna... O nome de um continente! E você me dirá se estou certa a respeito de sua nacionalidade. Acene quando acertar, está bem?

Sem esperar por resposta, ela descobriu—lhe uma das pernas e começou a desenhar as letras da palavra "Europa". Porém, quando terminou, ele permaneceu estático.

— Errei? Que tal isto?

Com o dedo, Bella escreveu "América do Sul". Nada.

Então foi a vez de "América do Norte", o que provocou um aceno positivo do homem.

— É norte—americano? Ora! Deveríamos ter feito esta brincadeira antes! Também trabalha para a Cullen Corporation?

Outro aceno positivo.

— Muito bem. Agora quero saber seu nome. Recitarei o alfabeto, e quando disser á letra correta, você ergue a mão de leve. A... B... C... D... E...

O estranho ergueu a mão direita, repetindo o gesto nas letras D, W, A, R e D.

— Seu nome é Edward!? Ele balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

— Vamos saber seu sobrenome.

Bella reiniciou o processo e, ao final do alfabeto, ele soletrara... Cullen.

— E uma coincidência ter o mesmo nome da empresa em que trabalha? — perguntou, espantada.

Não, replicou ele na sua linguagem muda.

— Quer dizer que... é o dono.

Edward aquiesceu, fitando-a. Os olhos castanhos de Bella o faziam lembrar do mais puro chocolate quente que o aquecia em seu rancho do Texas, durante o inverno. Ela era adorável, com seus cabelos castanhos e a boca pequena em forma de coração.

— Se isso é verdade — continuou Bella —, como é possível que não tenham dado por sua falta até agora? O capitão Black não mencionou nada sobre o desaparecimento do dono da Cullen. Não faz sentido! Mas também é irrelevante no momento. O que importa é que está vivo e irá se restabelecer. Chamarei Lauren Mallory e avisarei que está aqui.

Não! Lauren não!, pensou ele. Soltou um gemido, e ergueu a mão mas, infelizmente, seu anjo não estava prestando atenção nesse instante.

Estupefata com a descoberta, Bella agarrou a bolsa para procurar pelo telefone da secretária, correndo para o aparelho no criado-mudo.

— Lauren Mallory — disse uma voz, quando soou o sexto toque.

— Aqui é Bella Swan.

— Olá. Como vai seu marido?

— Creio que bem, mas ainda não o vi. Estou ligando por outro motivo.

— Parece agitada. O que houve?

— Acontece que o homem que alegaram ser meu marido é outra pessoa, que machucou a garganta, não consegue falar, e está com o corpo todo enfaixado. Entretanto fiz uma descoberta. Seu nome é Edward Cullen.

Após um longo silêncio, Lauren exclamou, tão abalada quanto Bella:

— Edward é o paciente?!

— Sim. Preciso avisar a polícia, mas achei melhor falar com você primeiro, para que avise a família e os funcionários. Ele está no hospital há quatro dias, mas só nas últimas horas conseguiu mover um pouco a cabeça e as mãos.

Edward percebeu o tremor na voz do anjo, e isso o comoveu.

— Por favor, Sra. Swan, conte-me a verdade. Como ele está?

Bella apertou o bocal do telefone. Lauren Mallory parecia estar reagindo como se fosse...

— Vai ficar bem, segundo disseram os médicos.

Bella fez um rápido relato do que o Dr. Jekins lhe dissera.

— Graças a Deus não morreu! — exclamou a secretária do outro lado da linha. — Vou informar sua família agora mesmo.

— Diga que está no hospital San Lorenzo, quarto 621. Não adianta telefonar porque ele não consegue falar. Porém tenho certeza de que Dr. Banner e Dr. Jekins prestarão os esclarecimentos necessários.

— Pode colocar o fone junto ao ouvido de Edward, por favor? — pediu Lauren com voz trêmula. — Queria lhe falar.

A mulher estava apaixonada, refletiu Bella.

— Sim, é claro. — Voltou—se para o paciente. — Sr. Cullen? Edward sentia-se desconfortável. Agora que ela já conhecia sua identidade, não haveria mais a agradável intimidade de antes.

— Lauran Mallory deseja lhe falar.

Sim, pensou Edward. Lauren não tinha vergonha de usar as pessoas para seus propósitos, porém nada podia fazer a respeito nesse momento, e precisava aceitar.

Com cuidado Bella encostou o fone em seu ouvido, desviando o rosto para outro lado, de maneira discreta. A jovem era mesmo um encanto, refletiu Edward.

— Edward? Espero que possa me ouvir. Graças a Deus está vivo! — disse Lauren em tom choroso. — Há mais de uma semana, tento entrar em contato com você. Quando não respondeu meus telefonemas, percebi que algo estava errado. Mas pensei que estivesse zangado por causa da carta que lhe escrevi.

Enojado seria a palavra certa, pensou Edward.

— Assim que desligar, avisarei Emmett para que se comunique com seus pais. Por certo irão levá-lo para Houston a fim de se recuperar. Gostaria de tomar essas providências, mas sei que ainda não tenho esse direito.

Ainda?!

— Oh, Edward! Mal posso esperar para revê-lo. Sei que cometi um grande erro, mas não acha que já fui punida o suficiente?

Suas lágrimas não fizeram efeito em Edward, muito consciente do perfume de pêssegos que a mão de Bella exalava. Adorara a massagem que lhe fizera.

— Por favor, Edward — continuou Lauren. — Vamos consertar a situação. Sempre o amei, sabe disso. Há tanto a dizer...

Aborrecido, Edward ergueu a mão esquerda, para que Bella compreendesse que desejava encerrar o assunto. Era ele quem tinha informações para dar a respeito de seu ex-marido, e precisava ficar bom logo.

Bella pegou o fone de volta.

— Lauren?

— Ainda não terminei — vociferou a outra.

— Lamento, mas o Sr. Cullen fez um sinal de que está cansado. Talvez seja melhor ligar de novo amanhã.

Edward acenou, dando a entender que ela dissera a coisa certa.

— Acha que ele me ouviu? — perguntou a secretária ainda com a voz chorosa.

— Sim, é claro.

Existia algo entre os dois, pensou Bella, mas não era da sua conta.

— Obrigada por telefonar. Informarei todos os interessados. E espero que tudo esteja bem com o seu esposo.

— Sim, fico-lhe muito grata, Lauren.

Desligou, e pegou a bolsa, provocando logo um outro gemido de protesto em Edward.

— Preciso voltar ao hotel e ligar para o capitão Black.

O movimento da cabeça enfaixada foi tão decidido que Bella conseguiu perceber a autoridade do Sr. Cullen.

— Já se agitou demais para uma só noite, e precisa repousar. — Voltou a colocar as roupas novas sobre a cadeira, para que as enfermeiras as vissem. — Direi aos médicos quem você é, e deixarei o número do telefone de Lauren com eles. Durma bem, Sr. Cullen.

Não vá, implorou Edward em pensamento.

Ela não ousaria ficar, embora desejasse. Aquele estranho relacionamento já se tornara exagerado, e sentia uma ilógica afinidade em relação ao homem cujo rosto desconhecia. Sentira isso na primeira vez, quando fitara os tristes olhos vesdes, e algo lhe dizia que precisava parar com aquela intimidade.

Mil perguntas bombardeavam seu cérebro. Será que Edward Cullen era casado? Lauran Mallory o amava? Seria ele um mulherengo como Mike?

Precisava escapar do hospital e daquela história que não lhe dizia respeito. Não havia motivo para visitá-lo de novo, refletiu. Fizera tudo que estava ao seu alcance, e na manhã seguinte ele estaria recebendo as atenções de seus familiares e amigos.

O mistério terminara. Agora só lhe restava procurar por Mike em seu local de trabalho, inteirar-se de sua saúde, e voltar para Lead.

Depois de informar às enfermeiras de plantão que estava indo embora, deixou o hospital e retornou para o hotel. Lá chegando, ligou para o capitão Black, mas foi atendida por uma gravação.

Deixou o recado sobre Edward Cullen, e explicou que não encontrara Mike em seu endereço. Se o capitão soubesse do paradeiro de seu ex-marido, agradeceria qualquer informação.

Em seguida ligou para a irmã Angela e contou-lhe as novidades, omitindo a forte impressão que o Sr. Cullen lhe causara. Avisou que voltaria dentro de vinte é quatro horas e desligou.

Com medo de ficar pensando no homem enfaixado no San Lorenzo, tratou de ler um livro que trouxera, mas não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura. Por fim, ligou a televisão e acabou por adormecer.

Só acordou às oito e meia da manhã seguinte, ao som do telefone.

— Senhora Swan? Aqui é o capitão Black. Bella sentou-se na cama de modo brusco.

— Sim, capitão.

— Obrigado pela informação sobre o Sr. Cullen. Ele é uma pessoa muito importante. Se a imprensa tivesse tomado conhecimento do fato, seria a manchete dos jornais. A senhora nos poupou uma grande confusão. Conseguiu falar com seu ex-marido?

— Não, mas o Sr. Cullen deu a entender que ele não está hospitalizado. Pretendo procurá-lo hoje em seu local de trabalho e caso não o encontre, gostaria de lhe pedir um policial para me acompanhar ao apartamento e servir de intérprete. Tenho certeza que a mulher que encontrei lá poderá dar informações sobre Mike.

— Se for preciso, irei pessoalmente, señora.

— Obrigada. Manterei contato.

Depois de um farto café da manhã, Bella rumou para o escritório da Cullen, e encontrou a mesma recepcionista. Após expor seu caso, a moça balançou a cabeça.

— A área de trabalho do seu marido é muito distante daqui, e é difícil obter respostas rápidas. Vou verificar se foi trabalhar hoje, e então poderei lhe dar as diretrizes para chegar ao endereço.

Enquanto esperava, Bella não pôde deixar de pensar se o quarto de Edward Cullen já estaria cheio de visitas nessa manhã.

Imaginava como ele seria sem as bandagens, entretanto talvez fosse melhor que permanecesse como seu amigo fantasma. O homem sem rosto, a não ser pelos lindos olhos cinzentos.

Fora através de seus olhos que conseguira ver sua alma, refletiu. Mas se revelasse esse pensamento para a irmã, seria chamada de ridícula, e talvez fosse verdade.

— Senõra Swan?

Voltando ao momento presente, Bella fitou a recepcionista.

— De acordo com o supervisor de seu marido, ele não comparece ao trabalho há quatro dias, e talvez tenha abandonado o emprego porque andou tendo problemas.

Isso não surpreendeu Bella nem um pouco.

Agradeceu, e pediu à moça que ligasse para o capitão Black. Cinco minutos mais tarde, já tinha combinado de encontrá-lo na porta do escritório para irem ao apartamento de Mike.

Uma hora mais tarde, Black estacionou na frente do prédio, e pediu:

— Fique no carro. Se achar conveniente, virei chamá-la.

— Está certo, capitão.

Quinze minutos se passaram até ele voltar.

— Seu ex-marido não estava lá. A mulher se chama Emily Rosário, e disse que moram juntos há quatro meses, desde que ele conseguiu o emprego na Cullen. Parece que Mike saiu para trabalhar há quatro dias e não voltou para casa. Ela disse já estar acostumada com suas ausências, mas que nunca ficou tanto tempo longe. Confessou que quando a viu bater à porta ontem, pensou tratar-se da esposa de Mike. Ele lhe contou que a senhora não queria lhe dar o divórcio.

Sim, pensou Bella, era o mesmo velho Mike, sempre mentiroso. Por certo não queria se comprometer com Emily, e inventara essa história.

— Expliquei a Emily que vocês dois já estavam divorciados — prosseguiu Black — e agora ela pensa que Mike partiu com outra. Entretanto, tem certeza que voltará, porque está entusiasmado com o bebê que deverá nascer no próximo mês.

— Assim espero. Infelizmente meu ex-marido não é uma pessoa muito confiável. Emily tem parentes?

— Não.

— Então precisamos encontrar Mike de qualquer maneira, capitão.

— Parece que no momento quem mais sabe a respeito de seu ex-marido é o Sr. Cullen.

Bella suspirou.

— Creio que tem razão. Voltarei a procurá-lo.

— Enquanto isso, mandarei alguns de meus homens ao local de trabalho de seu ex-marido.

— Certo. Mas preciso conversar com Emily um momento. Sem esperar por uma resposta, Bella desceu do carro e foi bater à porta do apartamento outra vez.

Quando Emily abriu, esforçou-se para se fazer entender, e explicou que tinha dinheiro para emprestar, caso ela precisasse. Porém a outra ergueu o queixo, de maneira orgulhosa, e recusou.

Bella tratou de guardar os dólares que tirara da bolsa, e voltou para o carro.

— E uma pessoa bondosa, Señora Swan — disse Black — mas acho que foi um erro oferecer dinheiro a Emily.

— Bem, se estivesse no lugar dela, aceitaria, porque talvez Mike não apareça logo.


	4. Capitulo III

CAPÍTULO III

Ao entrar no quarto do Sr. Cullen, Bella sentiu o perfume de flores. Sem dúvida a notícia de que ele se encontrava lá já tinha sido espalhada, porque vários arranjos haviam sido trazidos, e uma enorme cesta de frutas estava perto do armário.

Qual desses presentes seria o mais querido? Será que Lauren Mallory também enviara o seu?

Pare com isso!, ordenou a si mesma. Não é da sua conta! Porém olhou ao redor e viu que muitas cadeiras tinham sido colocadas ali, denotando visitas. Quanto às roupas que trouxera e o próprio Sr. Cullen, não se encontravam mais.

Ansiosa, Bella saiu do quarto, e se dirigiu à enfermaria. Entretanto, antes que lá chegasse, um grupo animado de pessoas veio em sua direção, e ela teria passado por elas, se não tivesse reparado, no centro do burburinho, o homem alto e meio ruivo que usava o roupão e o pijama que comprara no dia anterior.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e Bella sentiu o impacto dos olhos verdes, que a deixaram paralisada. Não importava que tivesse curativos na fronte e na linha do queixo, pensou. O rosto viril era muito bonito. Aliás, Edward Cullen era lindo da cabeça aos pés!

Quando percebeu que as demais pessoas também haviam se detido e a fitavam, sentiu as faces em fogo. Percebeu que precisava dizer alguma coisa.

— Muito prazer, sou Bella Swan.

— A moça de quem Lauren nos falou — disse o mais velho do grupo, com forte sotaque texano. Se não tivesse descoberto a confusão, a família ainda estaria em busca de Edward. Estamos em dívida com a senhora. — Estendeu a mão. — Sou Carlisle, pai de Edward. Esta é minha esposa, Esme, nossa filha Leah, e nosso caçula, Jasper. Temos mais um filho, Emmett, que está de férias com a esposa. O marido de Leah não pôde vir.

Todos a cumprimentaram, e Bella sentiu um ridículo alívio, ao saber que Leah não era a esposa de Edward. Ora! Não era da sua conta se ele tinha mulher, noiva ou amante!

Jasper também estendeu a mão, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios, o que a fez lembrar de Mike, que sabia ser atraente para as mulheres. Percebia que Edward devia ter por volta de trinta e cinco anos, e Jasper era mais jovem. Os dois se pareciam muito com a bela Esme, e Leah herdara as feições do pai, com cabelos mais escuros.

A Sra. Cullen perguntou num tom de voz atencioso:

— Seu marido está bem?

É meu ex-marido, pensou Bella, mas respondeu:

— Creio que sim, mas ainda não o encontrei.

Não podia acreditar que Mike abandonara a namorada grávida, prestes a dar à luz. Sem dúvida logo apareceria.

Evitando fitar Edward, tratou de dar uma desculpa para ir embora e não atrapalhar a reunião familiar.

— Agora que o Sr. Cullen já reencontrou vocês, deve estar desejando se deitar. Muito prazer e adeus.

— Não se preocupe com Edward — replicou o pai. — Ele é duro na queda. Mas como o médico explicou que é seu primeiro dia fora da cama, acho que a senhora tem razão.

Ao encaminhar-se para o elevador, Bella ouviu um gemido sufocado, forte o suficiente para ser detectado em todo o andar, porém não se deteve. Já se sentia muito ligada a Edward Cullen, sem saber por que, e não pretendia continuar passando o tempo em sua companhia. O melhor a fazer era voltar ao hotel e esperar notícias do capitão Black.

— Sra. Swan? Espere, por favor!

Ela acabara de chegar ao térreo, quando Jasper a interceptou.

— Se me permite a brincadeira, a senhora corre mais que uma égua antes de um ciclone! Se não fosse pelo outro elevador, não a teria alcançado. Meu irmão quer que volte.

— Farei mais uma visita antes de regressar para os Estados Unidos.

— Não adianta. Edward está muito ansioso. Se não voltar agora, vai ficar furioso.

— Diga-lhe que virei mais tarde, quando não estiver com a família. Não quero ser intrusa.

— Já estamos aqui há seis horas, e a família nunca ficou toda reunida por tanto tempo.

Bella achou graça, e Jasper tratou de continuar:

— Conheço meu irmão, e sei que, se pudesse falar, nos teria posto para fora daqui dez minutos depois de chegarmos. Detesta ver todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo, e todos os Cullen são tagarelas. Estará fazendo um grande favor se concordar em ser dama de companhia por mais um pouco. — Baixou o tom de voz de modo confidencial: — Mamãe se sente segura com a senhora, porque foi muito elogiada pela equipe do hospital. Assim poderemos sair por uma hora e comer alguma coisa.

Bella podia imaginar que, tendo voado para o Equador às pressas, os parentes de Edward deviam estar exaustos e com fome.

— Muito bem, voltarei, mas não posso ficar por muito tempo.

— Que bom! Faremos qualquer coisa para acalmar nosso irmão mais velho!

Entraram no elevador, e Bella perguntou:

— Quando a esposa do Sr. Cullen virá?

— Isso é o que todos se perguntam, desde que Edward saiu de casa para cuidar da própria vida, há anos.

— Quer dizer que está separado da esposa?

— Quero dizer que não existe uma esposa, mas evite comentar isso com ele.

— Por quê?

— É um assunto proibido para Edward, que vive me ridicularizando porque me casei. Porém como já me divorciei, agora não perde ocasião de me atirar isso no rosto.

— Tem filhos, Jasper?

— Graças a Deus, não. Da próxima vez que me casar, quero estar seguro de que será com a pessoa certa.

— Seus outros irmãos são felizes no casamento?

— Creio que sim. E você?

Por sorte tinham chegado ao sexto andar, e Bella viu-se livre de dar uma resposta. Era melhor não fazer muitos comentários sobre Mike.

Ao entrarem no quarto, viu Edward sentado na beira da cama, circundado pelos familiares. Assim que a viu, Esme Cullen sorriu, aliviada.

— Que bom que voltou! Edward ficou tão perturbado quando desceu no elevador, que mandei Jasper buscá-la. Por favor, fique e converse com ele. — Voltou-se para o doente, que tinha uma expressão aborrecida no rosto semi-enfaixado. — Querido, iremos agora para o hotel Ramada, e voltaremos mais tarde.

Todos se despediram e foram saindo, menos Jasper.

— Também está no Ramada, Sra. Swan?

— Não, no Ecuador Inn.

— Podemos trazer algo para a senhora quando voltarmos.

— Muito obrigada, Jasper, mas não será preciso.

— Certo. Espero vê-la depois.

Quando o rapaz saiu, Bella apoiou a bolsa sobre a mesa, e voltou-se para o homem que tanto a perturbava.

— Tem uma família maravilhosa, porém precisa descansar um pouco. Parece exausto. — Segurou-o pelas pernas, sem cerimônia. — Vamos lá! Vou ajudá-lo a se deitar.

Ele obedeceu, soltando um suspiro satisfeito. Bella o cobriu com o lençol.

— Pronto!

Edward segurou-lhe o pulso com os dedos que já podia mover sem as bandagens.

— Tem algo a me dizer, Sr. Cullen? E sobre Mike? Ele aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Que bom! Ninguém o vê há quatro dias, nem seu chefe nem a jovem grávida com quem está vivendo. Ela terá a criança em breve, e precisa de Mike ao seu lado.

Edward largou-lhe o braço e apontou para o criado mudo, mas Bella só viu flores e sua bolsa.

— Oh! Percebo o que quer que eu faça.

Retirou uma caneta da bolsa e o envelope onde guardava a passagem aérea de volta.

— Pode escrever aqui, mas não o faça se isso lhe causar dor. Podemos brincar outra vez com o alfabeto.

Edward soltou um rugido abafado que, sem dúvida, queria dizer não.

Então ela apoiou o envelope sobre sua perna dobrada, e ele escreveu sem grande dificuldade.

"Mike bateu com a cabeça no barco e ficou desacordado. Morreu no mar com mais dois homens. Quis lhe dizer isso na primeira noite em que a vi. Desculpe."

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Mike...

Lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, e Edward segurou-lhe o braço de novo, tentando confortá-la. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Bella percebeu o motivo da tristeza em seu olhar.

— Presenciou o afogamento? — murmurou. Ele acenou que sim.

— Que coisa triste! E Mike morreu sem conhecer o bebê! Emily vai ficar inconsolável.

Com surpreendente rapidez, Edward se apossou de novo da caneta e escreveu:

"É provável que o bebê não seja dele".

— Isso foi também o que o capitão Black disse. Emily lhe contou que mora com Mike há alguns meses.

"Trabalhava na empresa há quatro meses", escreveu Edward.

— Será que os dois já se conheciam?

"Emprego anterior em Baton Rouge, Louisiana".

— Duvido que Emily tenha estado na Louisiana. Deus! Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer quando ela souber da morte de Mike. Tive dois abortos, porém no início da gravidez, e...

De repente sentiu os dedos longos e quentes sobre sua mão, em um gesto de consolo e compaixão, e uma enorme emoção a dominou. Tratou de se controlar.

— Sua empresa possui regras sobre os funcionários serem casados?

Edward acenou de modo negativo.

— Não entendo por que Mike alegou ser ainda meu marido. Ele voltou a escrever.

"Faço uma idéia. Contarei quando puder falar".

Bella sentiu um súbito remorso. Esquecera-se do quanto Edward Cullen precisava de apoio. Devia estar sentindo muita dor, depois de escrever tanto.

— Desculpe, Sr. Cullen. Tenho certeza de que o movimento deve fazer mal para sua mão queimada. Receio que o tenha deixado exausto com minhas perguntas. Vou deixá-lo repousar, e voltar para o hotel. Preciso telefonar para o capitão Black e minha família. — Guardou a caneta e o envelope na bolsa. — Posso fazer mais alguma coisa pelo senhor?

Ele tentou falar, e o som pareceu expressar seu desejo de que ela voltasse. Bella percebeu que sua garganta começava a apresentar melhoras, e isso a alegrou.

— Voltarei amanhã. Trate de melhorar e dormir. Ao virar-se para sair, o telefone tocou.

— Pode deixar que eu atendo. Alô?

— Leah? — perguntou uma voz feminina.

— Não. Bella Swan.

— Oh! Aqui é Lauren Mallory.

— Como vai? A família do Sr. Cullen já chegou, e está hospedada no Ramada.

— Sei disso. Fiz as reservas. Só fiquei surpresa em saber que você ainda está aí.

— Estava de saída para o hotel. Deseja falar com o Sr. Cullen?

— Sim, por favor — replicou Lauren com voz aborrecida. Bella colocou o fone junto ao ouvido de Edward, que fez um gesto de repúdio, fazendo-a desejar nunca ter atendido o telefonema.

— Lauren? O Sr. Cullen está... com muita dor, e não pode atender.

Ouviu um estalido seco, e a ligação foi cortada. Voltou-se para Edward.

— Sem dúvida Lauren ficou desapontada. Creio que tentará falar com o senhor amanhã. Agora vou embora.

Ele não tentou impedi-la dessa vez. Sabia que Bella já não amava o marido, porém o amor existira um dia, e devia estar muito chocada. Algumas lembranças nunca desapareciam. Entretanto, quando ela foi embora, pareceu que a luz desaparecia do quarto. Edward sentiu-se vazio e frustrado. Bella Swan era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais sensacional que já conhecera, e cada vez mais ansiava por sua presença. Quando lhe falara dos abortos, tivera ímpetos de tomá-la nos braços e consolá-la.

Enquanto isso, Bella fora falar com uma das freiras para que tomasse conta de Edward Cullen, e voltara ao hotel. Ao entrar no quarto, telefonou de imediato para o capitão Black, mas foi a secretária eletrônica quem atendeu.

Deixou as informações que recebera, e telefonou para a mãe.

— Bella, querida! Que bom que ligou! Encontrou Mike? Sem poder responder, prorrompeu em um choro convulso e, quando se acalmou, relatou o que soubera, omitindo Emily.

— Vou encontrá-la aí, querida. Não deve ficar sozinha.

— Agradeço, mamãe, mas a senhora não tem um passaporte, e só entrei no país porque pensavam que eu fosse casada com Mike e me concederam um visto de emergência.

— Então como ajudá-la, querida?

— Caso encontrem ou não seu corpo, voltarei para casa amanhã. Aí conversaremos.

— Mas você está de coração partido...

— Não, apenas triste pela morte de meu ex-marido. Creio que Mike nunca chegou a conhecer a felicidade.

Entretanto, quem sabe, Emily o fizera feliz, refletiu consigo mesma.

— Bem, agora ele está em paz.

— É verdade, mamãe, e só isso me conforta. Pode contar a Ângela? Telefonarei amanhã e avisarei a que horas chegará meu voo.

— Deus a abençoe, meu bem.

Bella relanceou um olhar para o relógio de pulso. Três horas e dez minutos. Se fosse ao apartamento de Mike, não pegaria muito trânsito.

Retirou uma garrafa de água mineral do frigobar, e colocou na bolsa. Então o telefone tocou.

— Sra. Swan? Aqui é Jasper Cullen. Bella sentiu um baque no coração.

— Seu irmão piorou?

— Não que eu saiba. Meus pais desejam saber se pode jantar conosco. Minha mãe soube que foi a senhora quem comprou as roupas novas para Edward, e essa é sua maneira de agradecer.

Bella sentiu um profundo alívio.

— Muito gentil, mas não posso. Ficarei ocupada o resto da tarde e da noite.

— Deseja companhia?

Bella estranhou a insistência, e de repente lembrou—se de Lauren Mallory. Será que a secretária se sentia ameaçada e pedira para Jasper vigiá-la?

— Fala espanhol, Jasper?

— Eu e toda a família. É preciso, no Texas.

Caso aceitasse sua companhia, teria de lhe fazer algumas confidências, refletiu Bella, mas não tinha importância. Jasper também se divorciara e entenderia o problema, além de afastar os temores de Lauren e servir-lhe de intérprete. Rezou para encontrar Emily no apartamento.

— Se não se importa, Jasper, gostaria que me ajudasse.

— Ótimo! Quando posso buscá-la?

— O mais rápido possível.

— Certo. Estarei em um Land Rover com o logotipo da Cullen Corporation.

Assim que desligou, Bella comeu um bolinho que trouxera da rua, a fim de recuperar as forças. Lavou o rosto, escovou os cabelos, e aplicou batom nos lábios.

Sentindo-se mais apresentável, deixou o quarto, e dirigiu-se ao banco do hotel. Trouxera mil dólares consigo, e ainda possuía o bastante até voltar para casa.

Não importava o que o capitão Black dissera. Emily Rosário precisava de ajuda, e Mike já não vivia. A jovem estava para ter um filho e, talvez de maneira ridícula e ilógica, sentia-se um tanto responsável, mesmo sem saber se Mike era o pai.

Jasper teria que falar depressa com Emily, antes que ela batesse com a porta no seu nariz outra vez.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, quarenta e cinco minutos depois de Jasper apanhá-la na porta do hotel, Bella explicou a situação.

— É admirável ver uma mulher divorciada disposta a ajudar outra pessoa em tais circunstâncias — comentou ele.

Mas Bella sabia que a alavanca que a movia era o fato de ter perdido duas crianças na gravidez, e na ocasião tivera o apoio da família, o que não acontecia com Emily.

— Estou acostumada a resolver problemas de outros no meu trabalho — apressou-se a dizer. — Mas obrigada pelo elogio. Vamos entrar?

Jasper deixou seu chapéu de caubói no carro, e encaminharam-se ao apartamento de Mike.

Dessa vez, quando Emily entreabriu a porta com a proteção da corrente, Bella pôde ver seu rosto sulcado por lágrimas recentes. Fitou Jasper, pedindo ajuda, e o rapaz começou a falar em espanhol.

Bella soube o momento exato em que revelou a morte de Mike, porque Emily prorrompeu em um choro convulso. Instantes depois, ergueu o rosto e encarou Bella.

— O que disse a ela, Jasper?

— Que estava muito triste com a situação, porque já foi casada com Mike.

— Diga—lhe, por favor, que vim aqui para que não se preocupe com dinheiro, e lamento não poder lhe oferecer mais.

Enquanto Jasper explicava, estendeu quinhentos dólares para a moça, que dessa vez aceitou, segurando as notas com mão trêmula.

Em um gesto generoso, Jasper também sacou o talão de cheques, e fez uma contribuição significativa.

— Aceite isso da parte da Cullen Corporation, señorita.

— Gradas, señor. — Emily fitou Bella com doçura. — Muchas gracias, señora.

— Jasper, por favor, diga-lhe que se precisar de alguma coisa, poderá me contatar por meio do capitão Black, na central de polícia. Estou rezando por ela e pelo bebê.

Assim dizendo, anotou o número do telefone e entregou a Emily.

Quando voltaram ao carro, Jasper esperou que Bella enxugasse as lágrimas.

— Sempre se envolve emocionalmente com estranhos, Sra. Swan?

— Claro que não.

Ele deu partida no motor.

— Então por que comprou roupas novas para Edward e por que ele ficou desesperado quando a viu ir embora? Não procedeu como o homem que conheço.

— Talvez porque quase perdeu a vida no acidente que matou meu ex marido, e está impressionado.

— Isso não é próprio do meu irmão. Até Lauren comentou com Emmett que estava surpresa pelo modo como se interessa por Edward.

— Porque ela está apaixonada por ele.

Bella mordeu o lábio ao perceber o que dissera sem pensar.

— Como percebeu isso?

— Instinto, Jasper.

Bella ansiava por perguntar se Edward Cullen também estava apaixonado pela secretária, mas não ousava, e Jasper não parecia disposto a satisfazer sua curiosidade. Então mudou de assunto:

— Não sei como agradecer sua gentileza.

— Pode jantar comigo.

Bella achou que devia estar pensando em uma refeição com a família.

— Obrigada, mas o capitão Black pode me telefonar a qualquer momento. Quero saber se recuperaram o corpo de Mike.

Jasper estacionou em frente ao hotel.

— Se precisar de mais alguma coisa ligue para o hospital. Estarei com Edward.

— Tenho certeza que está contente de ter a família perto nesse instante. — Bella desceu do carro. — Obrigada de novo.

— Estou disposto a ajudar muito mais, se me deixar. Dessa vez não havia como não perceber a insinuação, e Bella lembrou-se do homem com quem jantara fora em Lead, na noite em que recebera o chamado de Lauren Mallory. Ambos eram divorciados, ansiosos para encontrar alguém para amar, porém ela não era a pessoa certa.

— Já me ajudou o suficiente com Emily Rosário, Jasper.

— Então nos veremos amanhã — disse ele, recolocando o chapéu de caubói.

Bella afastou-se, sem dar uma resposta. Embora tivesse prometido a Edward Cullen que voltaria no dia seguinte, a razão lhe dizia que não era uma boa ideia. Tudo estava ficando muito complicado.

Era melhor voltar o quanto antes para sua vida em Dakota do Sul. Quando mergulhasse no trabalho, não teria mais tempo de lembrar como apreciara a breve amizade com o homem enfaixado, no pouco tempo em que ele não tivera identidade, nem título, família ou uma secretária chamada Lauren Mallory.

Vinte minutos após chegar ao hotel, Bella já falara com Black, que obtivera o nome e endereço do pescador, mas até o momento a polícia não conseguira falar com o homem. Só haviam encontrado alguns destroços de madeira que podiam pertencer ao barco.

Quanto às outras duas vítimas mencionadas pelo Sr. Cullen, não eram funcionários da empresa, e a única pessoa dada como desaparecida fora Mike. Isso complicava ainda mais o caso.

Dependendo das correntes marinhas, vários dias ou semanas passariam para que os corpos aparecessem, e talvez isso nunca acontecesse.

Black disse que desejava visitar o Sr. Cullen no hospital nessa mesma noite, e pediria que escrevesse o que mais sabia sobre o acidente, caso não estivesse sentindo muitas dores. Seu testemunho era vital.

Bella concordou e, antes de desligar, disse ao capitão que nada mais a prendia em Guayaquil, e que pretendia voltar aos Estados Unidos pela manhã. Se surgisse alguma novidade, ele poderia contatá-la pelo telefone em Lead.

Em seguida Bella ligou para a agência de viagens, e pediu confirmação no voo para Atlanta que partiria pela manhã, às nove e quarenta e cinco.

Pediu o jantar no quarto, e ligou para a irmã.

— Está encarando a morte de Mike muito bem — comentou Ângela.

— Talvez porque sei que alguém esteve ao seu lado e o amou até o fim. Emily é muito jovem, e percebe-se que o idolatrava. — Engoliu uma garfada de salada. — É ela quem me dá mais pena.

— Fez o que era possível, Bella. Não creio que muitas ex esposas se dariam ao trabalho que teve, e entregariam dinheiro à amante do ex marido!

— Emily vai ter um bebê.

— Que não é de Mike!

— Sei disso, mas Mike a sustentava.

— Tem um coração de manteiga, mana! Agora me fale do dono da Cullen Corporation. Como é ele?

— É difícil dizer. Ainda está enfaixado e não pode falar.

— Então como soube a respeito de Mike?

— É uma longa história e ainda não sei de todos os detalhes. — Bella não ousava contar que brincara com Edward como brincava com a irmã na infância, adivinhando palavras. — Conseguimos nos comunicar, e ele escreveu algumas coisas.

— Pensei que estivesse com as mãos queimadas.

— Só as palmas.

— Que estranho pensar que foi procurar seu ex-marido e encontrou outro!

— Nem me fale.

— Como foi que percebeu que não se tratava de Mike?

— Quando tiraram a máscara de oxigênio, pude ver seus olhos. São verdes, e não azuis. — Bella não se sentia à vontade com aquela conversa. — Ângela, preciso desligar. Esse telefonema vai custar uma fortuna. Vejo você e mamãe amanhã.

— Mal posso esperar! Quero saber de todos os detalhes. Vamos esperá-la no aeroporto de Rapid City. Faça boa viagem!

Bella tomou banho e fez a mala antes de se deitar, mas não conseguiu conciliar o sono.

Aborrecida por ficar remoendo momentos que deveria tentar esquecer, acabou por ligar a televisão. Havia uma revista de turismo sobre o criado-mudo, com todos os lugares onde comer e fazer compras em Guayaquil, e ela leu até adormecer.


	5. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO IV

Edward deu tempo para que a família chegasse ao elevador, depois sentou-se na cama com cuidado e retirou a agulha do braço. Em seguida levantou-se, livrou-se da tipoia e despiu o pijama. Depois de vestir as roupas que os pais tinham lhe trazido, recolocou a tipoia. Enfiou o pijama, roupão e sandálias que Bella lhe dera em uma sacola de plástico e dirigiu-se à porta. O Dr. Banner o interceptou.

— Aonde pensa que vai, tão cedo nesta manhã de segunda-feira?

— Minha garganta está melhor — sussurrou Edward, tentando poupar a voz — e tenho trabalho a fazer.

O médico pensou um pouco e depois disse:

— Muito bem, porém não deve ficar sozinho em casa.

— Estou pensando em alguém que poderá ficar comigo.

— Ótimo! Vá até a recepção. A irmã Jessica lhe passará uma dieta alimentar e instruções sobre como cuidar dos curativos. Marque consulta para retorno em uma semana. Precisarei tirar os pontos. Tome cuidado ao se barbear.

— Obrigado, doutor. Agradeço a toda a sua equipe pela atenção que recebi. Por favor, distribua as flores e as frutas do meu quarto para todos os pacientes.

— Vão ficar contentes, obrigado, Sr. Cullen.

Minutos depois, Edward deixava o hospital na companhia de Marcos Rivera, seu gerente e braço-direito.

Na noite anterior pedira à irmã Jessica que telefonasse para Marcos e avisasse que estava no San Lorenzo. O gerente não tardara a aparecer. Edward escrevera em um bloco, pedindo que Marcos o viesse buscar na manhã seguinte e, como era seu costume, o funcionário não fez perguntas irritantes.

— Não faz ideia como é maravilhoso ter saído do hospital, Marcos! — sussurrou, tentando pronunciar as palavras com cuidado para não forçar demais a garganta.

— Posso imaginar. Para onde vamos?

— Ao hotel Ecuador Inn. E pise no acelerador!

Quando o despertador de Bella tocou quinze minutos antes das sete da manhã, ela não se sentia nem um pouco repousada. Estava aborrecida porque pensava mais em Edward Cullen que em Mike, e dava graças a Deus por partir logo.

Pediu o café da manhã, ciente de que era a principal refeição do dia e de que teria um voo longo pela frente. Vestiu um suéter azul de mangas curtas, calça e sandálias combinando.

O corte dos cabelos era fácil de arrumar, e o sol do Equador os havia deixado com mechas mais claras.

Estava preocupada porque deveria chegar duas horas antes ao aeroporto, e sentiu um grande alívio ao ouvir baterem na porta, deduzindo que fosse o funcionário do hotel para pegar a mala.

— Buenos di...

Parou no meio da frase, ao ver na soleira da porta um homem muito alto e ruivo, que preferiria nunca mais encontrar. Vestia calça e camisa cor de creme, e ainda usava a tipoia.

Bella arregalou os olhos castanhos.

— O que faz fora do hospital? Ficou louco?!

— Muita gente pensa o mesmo — sussurrou Edward Cullen com toda a calma.

— E ainda não deveria falar!

— Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver assim.

— E estou! Só não esperava...

— Ver-me outra vez?

Bella sentia o rosto em chamas. Como dissera o Dr. Jekins, Edward Cullen tinha um físico soberbo, e estava muito bem para quem fora tão gravemente ferido e quase perdera a vida. Gaguejou:

— Estava indo... para... o aeroporto.

Com os olhos verdes semicerrados, Edward mordeu o lábio.

— Sim. O capitão Black me contou que planeja voltar hoje para os Estados Unidos. Não pretendia nem se despedir de mim?

Bella sentia um misto de culpa e alegria ao vê-lo tão bem, e mal notou o garçom que se aproximava com a bandeja do café da manhã.

— Buenos dias, señorita.

Ela respondeu de maneira automática.

— Um momento que vou pegar a bolsa.

— Pode deixar.

Edward colocou a mão no bolso e deu uma boa gorjeta ao homem, que foi embora, sorridente.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Claro! Precisa se sentar, Sr. Cullen.

Ela abriu caminho, ainda atordoada pela surpresa, e Edward entrou, ficando de pé perto da mesa e erguendo a toalha que cobria a bandeja.

— O aroma é delicioso. Coma enquanto está quente. Mas Bella perdera o apetite.

— O que faz aqui, Sr. Cullen?

Ele voltou a cabeça em sua direção.

— Meu nome é Edward, e depois de tudo que passamos juntos, creio que é tolice nos tratarmos com cerimônia, não acha?

Bella sentia o pulso acelerado.

— Se o médico lhe deu alta, deveria ter ido direto para casa!

— É o que pretendo fazer. Só parei no hotel para levá-la comigo.

Ela permaneceu estática, como que em estado de choque, convencida de que não ouvira direito.

— É muito simples — continuou Edward com a voz baixa e rouca. — O Dr. Banner disse que poderia deixar o hospital, caso tivesse alguém que tomasse conta de mim nos próximos dias.

Bella sentia as pernas trêmulas.

— Tem uma família que está ansiosa para fazer isso.

— Estão todos voltando para o Texas hoje.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu pedi.

— Como pôde ser tão indelicado quando vieram para cá às pressas para vê-lo?

— Ficaram comigo a noite inteira. Foi uma reunião familiar muito boa. Mas não estou disposto a suportar muita gente em volta. Por isso hoje, às seis horas, dei adeus a todos. — Suspirou. — Já que saí do hospital, quero me recuperar na minha casa, com alguém que sabe, de maneira instintiva, do que preciso. Se puder postergar sua partida por alguns dias, farei com que valha a pena.

— Quer dizer que me quer como enfermeira — disse Bella, lembrando-se da massagem nas pernas.

— Só quero que seja você mesma. — Edward franziu a testa. — Será que entendi mal, ou me contou que seu trabalho no Departamento de Turismo é ajudar um pouco em tudo?

— Não, foi isso mesmo que ouviu.

— Então é só o que peço. De acordo com o médico, a partir de hoje devo fazer uma dieta líquida. Dependendo de como minha garganta estiver amanhã, poderei comer algo leve. Se puder cuidar de minhas refeições, atender os telefonemas e responder algumas correspondências enquanto uso a tipoia, ficarei muito agradecido.

Bella observou as palmas das mãos ainda enfaixadas, e imaginou que ainda devia sentir dor, mas sem dúvida Edward Cullen não era um homem comum, e jamais se queixaria.

Teve ímpetos de perguntar por que não pedira ajuda a Lauren Mallory. Tinha certeza que a secretária ficaria radiante. Mas talvez ele não quisesse que uma funcionária da empresa o visse convalescendo, raciocinou, e se sentisse mais confortável com ela, que não passava de uma estranha.

— Há um outro motivo para querer que fique comigo — disse ele, deixando-a alerta. — Black veio ao hospital ontem à noite, e com as informações que dei, o corpo de seu ex-marido poderá ser encontrado nos próximos dias. Como terá que identificá-lo antes de voltar para Dakota do Sul, irá economizar uma outra viagem.

Ao compreender os motivos reais do pedido, Bella sentiu uma onda de desapontamento invadi-la. O mistério terminara.

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, voltaram a bater na porta do quarto, e os olhos de Edward adquiriram uma expressão curiosa.

— Está esperando alguém?

— Devem ter enviado um funcionário para pegar minha mala.

Bella correu a abrir, e soltou uma exclamação de espanto.

— Jasper!

— Bom dia.

— O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse a caminho do Texas.

— Mudança de planos. Fico feliz em ver que consegui alcançá-la. Gostaria de levá-la ao aeroporto.

Nesse instante Edward surgiu diante da porta, e sussurrou:

— Creio que a Sra. Swan vai ficar mais alguns dias por aqui.

Ela virou-se, e viu que ele se servira de suco de maçã, fazendo o sorriso desaparecer do rosto de Jasper.

— Quem o deixou sair do hospital, mano?

— Os médicos, sob a condição de que Bella tome conta de mim. Mas foi gentil de sua parte oferecer-lhe uma carona. Por sorte ainda tem tempo de voltar ao carro e tentar pegar seu voo com o resto da família. Isto é, se sair já.

A indireta pouco sutil provocou uma expressão frustrada no belo rosto de Jasper, que fitou Bella.

— Quanto tempo ficará ainda em Guayaquil?

Parecia que o rapaz não iria desistir, pensou ela. A teimosia devia ser um traço característico dos Cullen. Arrependeu-se de ter pedido que a levasse ao apartamento de Mike. Por certo isso parecera um sinal de que estava interessada em algo mais.

Percebeu que precisava aproveitar a proposta de Edward para se descartar do outro irmão.

— Ainda não sei.

Com gesto satisfeito, Edward engoliu todo o suco de uma só vez, e voltou a sussurrar:

— Agora que sabe que estou em boas mãos, pode avisar mamãe para não se preocupar.

— Resolvi que só viajarei amanhã — replicou Jasper, uma expressão teimosa nos olhos brilhantes, que procuraram Bella. — Já que estou aqui, que tal jantarmos hoje?

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, Edward interpôs.

— Já temos outros planos.

— Quais?

— Visitar o local onde seu ex-marido foi acidentado.

Bella piscou diversas vezes, ante tal novidade, e Jasper pareceu ceder.

— Quando voltar a Dakota do Sul, entrarei em contato — disse por fim.

— Ainda terá que esperar que o corpo seja encontrado. Foi por isso que veio a Guayaquil — sussurrou Edward.

Bella evitou dizer que, na verdade, viera encontrar Mike no hospital, e não seu corpo, mas de qualquer forma agradeceu.

— Obrigada, Jasper, por sua ajuda.

— De nada. Em breve telefonarei. Cuide-se, Edward.

A porta voltou a ser fechada, e Edward fitou-a com seriedade.

— Parece que meu irmão está muito interessado em você. Aconteceu depressa.

— E uma ótima pessoa.

— Concordo.

— Quando me levou ao apartamento de Mike, contou que era divorciado. Creio que se sente perdido e inseguro.

— Concordo com isso também. Mas primeiro precisa descobrir sobre si mesmo, antes de mergulhar em outra relação.

Era um pensamento correto, mas Bella lembrou-se que Edward já forçara a garganta demais, e tratou de pegar o copo de sua mão.

— Deveria estar em casa, descansando.

— Leu meu pensamento.

— Seu apartamento fica longe?

— Moro em um... condomínio fechado, a cerca de setenta quilômetros daqui.

— Nossa! É mais distante que o apartamento de Mike.

— Sim. Enquanto toma seu café, pedirei a Marcos que pegue sua mala.

Sem procurar saber quem era Marcos, Bella tratou de obedecer e comer sua refeição, mas as torradas e os ovos já estavam frios, e depois de engoli-los com um pouco de leite, correu ao telefone e avisou a mãe sobre a mudança de planos, prometendo ligar de novo mais tarde para dar maiores detalhes.

Arrumou o resto de seus pertences na bolsa, e anunciou:

— Estou pronta.

Logo um homem de aspecto latino e muito bronzeado surgiu à porta. Usava uma camisa caqui com o logotipo da Cullen no bolso.

— Este é Marcos Rivera, Sra. Swan, gerente da empresa. Nada sou sem ele.

— É um prazer, senhora. Por favor, me chame de Marcos. Saíram todos do quarto e, já no vestíbulo do hotel, Bella disse:

— Preciso ir à recepção. Por que não me esperam no carro? E mais uma coisa, Marcos, não deixe que o Sr. Cullen fale. Já se exercitou demais. Se ele insistir, faça-o calar a boca!

Marcos riu, e fez um comentário em espanhol para Edward, que ergueu os lábios em um sorriso satisfeito. Bella não entendera o que tinham conversado entre si, e tratou de se dirigir ao balcão da recepção, onde lhe informaram que sua conta já fora quitada pela Cullen Corporation.

Lauren Mallory dissera que a empresa tomaria conta de todas as despesas, mas não lhe parecia justo que tivessem que arcar com tudo. Assim pensando, Bella deixou o hotel, e viu Marcos de pé junto a um Land Rover do tipo que Jasper guiara. O gerente abriu a porta para que entrasse, e assim que se acomodou, ela avisou:

— Marcos, o Sr. Cullen está de dieta. Quando passarmos por um supermercado pode parar para umas compras?

— É claro.

— E sabe se ele aprecia vídeos? Seria bom passar por uma loja e alugar alguns filmes.

— É falta de educação ignorar minha presença — sussurrou Edward ao lado.

— No que me diz respeito, ainda precisa de cuidados. Como acontecera quando estivera todo enfaixado, o corpo de Edward se sacudiu em um riso mudo. Bella voltou a se dirigir a Marcos.

— O Sr. Cullen sofreu um acidente muito sério e ainda não deve falar. Sugiro que o ignoremos.

— A Sra. Swan tem razão, Edward. Deixe que tomemos conta de tudo.

— Estou perdido! — sussurrou o doente com bom humor. O comentário não recebeu atenção, e Bella recostou—se no assento, apreciando a paisagem. Em breve Marcos estacionou em um shopping Center, e avisou:

— Aqui temos um bom supermercado. Irei com a senhora.

— Ótimo!

Bella saiu e debruçou-se na janela semiaberta do carro.

— Há algo mais que deseje, além de comida, Sr. Cullen? Não fale. Só faça um sinal com a cabeça.

A proximidade fez com que Edward sentisse o perfume floral que ela usava, e isso o excitou. O suéter azul revelava curvas sensuais e a pele sedosa, e ele mal pôde se concentrar na pergunta. Um dia faria com que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome, pensou com seus botões.

Por fim balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não vamos demorar — garantiu Bella.

Ela e Marcos rumaram para o mercado no centro do complexo de lojas, e Edward semicerrou os olhos, ante a visão das pernas bem modeladas, a bunda durinha sob a calça de algodão. Bella devia medir mais ou menos um metro e setenta e cinco, a altura ideal para ele, refletiu.

Todos os homens no estacionamento observavam a bela morena norte-americana. Como podia impedir que Jasper também se entusiasmasse com sua feminilidade? Edward não compreendia o que levara Mike a abrir mão de um casamento com uma criatura tão maravilhosa.

Quinze minutos depois ela voltou ao carro, os braços cheios de pacotes. Marcos a seguia com mais compras, parecendo muito doméstico. Edward sorriu, porque devia ser a primeira vez que seu gerente entrava em um supermercado. Marcos era um solteirão empedernido.

Não pôde deixar de dizer, com sua voz sussurrada:

— É a primeira mulher que conheço que faz compras tão depressa. E um hábito da sua região?

— Não, mas como precisa chegar logo em sua casa e repousar... calado, resolvi me apressar.

Os dois homens acharam graça na observação, e depois que Marcos colocou as compras no porta-malas, prosseguiram viagem.

— Pensei que todos os texanos lidassem apenas com petróleo e gado — comentou Bella, dirigindo-se a Marcos. — O que o Sr. Cullen faz deste lado do mundo? Construções?

— Será mais fácil lhe mostrar que explicar. Logo chegaremos à estrada litorânea. Verá algo surpreendente.

— Estou curiosa, e enquanto espero, creio que é hora de fazermos um pequeno lanche.

Mexeu em uma das sacolas ao lado, e retirou o que queria.

— Dois refrigerantes para mim e para você, Marcos, e um delicioso suco de frutas para o Sr. Cullen. Seu gerente me disse que é igual ao que se vende nos Estados Unidos. E dê graças a Deus, sem reclamar, porque esteve muito tempo apenas tomando soro.

— Pretendo me esquecer logo — murmurou Edward, tomando com avidez um grande gole do suco.

Bella refletiu que um homem tão grande e forte devia se alimentar muito bem, por isso comprara muita coisa.

— Quando chegarmos em sua casa, farei uma sopa. Pode comer sorvete de sobremesa. Comprei sabor chocolate, baunilha, café e tangerina.

Edward já terminara seu suco em silêncio.

— Já vi que manter sua boca sempre ocupada com comida é uma boa estratégia para que fique calado, Sr. Cullen. Que tal mais um suco? Quer de pêssego?

— Vou esperar pelo sorvete.

— Caso não tenha ainda entendido, não espero que me responda com palavras, basta mover a cabeça.

De novo os ombros largos de Edward se agitaram em um riso abafado, e Marcos o acompanhou, de maneira mais escandalosa. Bella sentia-se feliz por ver que Edward estava de bom humor, após tudo que sofrera.

— Marcos, quanto tempo levou para dar pela falta do Sr. Cullen?

Os olhos escuros do funcionário a fitaram pelo espelho retrovisor.

— Eu e Edward conversamos pela última vez na segunda-feira, quando me disse que estaria em Miami até o final da semana, para terminar um negócio importante. Poderia tê-lo procurado pelo celular, mas nada de urgente surgiu, portanto não fazia ideia do acidente, até uma freira do hospital me telefonar ontem.

Era óbvio que Edward não contara a Marcos aonde pretendia ir antes de Miami, e Bella estremeceu ao pensar que poderia ter morrido e que ninguém tomaria conhecimento por bastante tempo. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele murmurou:

— Não aconteceu, portanto não pense nisso.

Porém ainda havia muita coisa a descobrir sobre o acidente que levara à morte de Mike, refletiu Bella. Edward Cullen tinha todas as respostas, mas até que pudesse falar sem problemas, precisava conter a impaciência. De repente recordou algo importante.

— Estão com seus celulares? Lembrei que não cancelei meu voo.

— Tomamos conta disso enquanto a esperávamos em frente ao hotel — disse Marcos.

— Obrigada. E fico grata também, Sr. Cullen, por ter pago minha conta. Foi muito gentil.

— Sempre fazemos isso com os familiares de nossos funcionários acidentados — voltou Marcos a explicar.

Depois todos ficaram em silêncio, apreciando o cenário. Bella era de uma região afastada do mar, e a vista do oceano sempre a maravilhava.

O tráfego continuava intenso. Por fim fizeram uma curva à direita, e um novo cenário se descortinou diante de seus olhos. A distância, Bella viu algo como uma enorme cidade perto do mar. Algo como um prédio gigantesco se erguia com mais de vinte andares sobre as águas. Imaginou que devia ser um hotel de alto luxo.

Consultou o mapa que pegara no hotel e constatou que não havia nenhuma cidade demarcada ali. Como era possível?

Ia interrogar Marcos, mas então, observando com mais atenção, viu que não se tratava de uma cidade, mas de um estaleiro gigante, muito maior que o que visitara com os pais na Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos, quando criança. Em seguida fixou o enorme prédio, e deixou escapar um grito.

— Céus! Mas... é um navio! A coisa mais gigantesca que já vi na vida!

— Pode conter uma cidade — explicou Marcos.

— Está brincando!

— O Espírito de Atlantis tem a altura de vinte e quatro andares.

Bella mal conseguia acreditar no que via.

— O que é isso? A arma secreta do Equador? Os dois homens voltaram a rir.

— Estou falando sério. Foi construído para a Marinha?

— Não exatamente — sussurrou Edward.

Marcos fez uma curva, e o veículo se aproximou mais do navio.

— A senhora está olhando para a cidade flutuante do futuro, construída por um norte-americano que, com outros homens de negócios, trouxe prosperidade a este país, oferecendo empregos a milhares de pessoas nos últimos anos. Quando o Atlantis sair em sua primeira viagem, na próxima semana, o estaleiro continuará a funcionar para reparar e construir outros navios.

Bella balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Uma cidade flutuante! A mente que idealizara isso devia pertencer a um gênio. Por certo tal projeto elevaria a economia de qualquer país.

— Agora entendo por que meu ex-marido se interessou em trabalhar aqui. Muitas pessoas dos Estados Unidos vieram para cá a serviço?

— Milhares, e muitos também de outros países — explicou Marcos.

Bella examinou o complexo de edifícios e deques gigantescos, e então percebeu o símbolo da Cullen Corporation no casco.

— Mike era vidraceiro, e percebo agora que tinham bastante trabalho para lhe oferecer aqui. Mas a ideia dessa cidade flutuante deve ter custado bilhões de dólares! Um sonho fantástico que se tornou realidade. Quem será que idealizou tal obra?

Nesse momento chegaram a um píer. Marcos parou o carro, e voltou-se para Bella com expressão confusa.

— Não sabia que tudo isso nasceu de uma ideia de Edward?


	6. Capítulo V

CAPÍTULO V

— Não sabia — murmurou Bella.

Porém seria mentira dizer que estava muito surpresa. Desde o primeiro instante, no hospital, quando fitara os olhos do estranho enfaixado, percebera que havia algo de magnético em sua personalidade, que o destacava do resto das pessoas.

Acabara de compreender as palavras do capitão Black. "Ele é uma pessoa muito importante. Se a imprensa tivesse tomado conhecimento do acidente, seria a manchete dos jornais. A senhora nos poupou uma grande confusão."

— Para ser honesta, Marcos, eu e meu ex-marido nunca mais entramos em contato depois do divórcio. Não fazia ideia que trabalhava fora dos Estados Unidos. Fiquei muito surpresa.

— Como eu fiquei ao receber o telefonema do hospital — replicou Marcos em voz baixa.

Bella sabia que devia ter sido um grande choque, e tratou de mudar de assunto:

— O Sr. Cullen precisa descansar depois da terrível experiência por que passou. O condomínio é longe daqui?

— Moro no Atlantis. Vamos? — sussurrou Edward com simplicidade, saindo do carro.

Enquanto Bella digeria mais essa revelação surpreendente, apressou-se a reunir alguns dos pacotes, e também deixou o veículo.

Dúzias de trabalhadores das docas circundaram Edward, e enquanto ele acenava e respondia em monossílabos, alguns vieram ajudá-la com as compras. Mas o tempo todo sentia os olhos cinzentos que a observavam, enquanto era auxiliada a entrar em uma das lanchas que conduziam ao navio.

Ele a seguiu, recusando ajuda, e entrou na embarcação com movimentos ágeis e másculos, que a fizeram prender a respiração. Em breve estavam ambos sentados frente a frente na lancha confortável.

Marcos foi o último a entrar no bote, com seu carregamento de pacotes. Entregou coletes salva-vidas para Bella e Edward, e dirigiu-se à popa do barco, onde um marujo ligava o motor. Em breve zarparam do píer.

Bella sempre amara o oceano, o odor característico de sal que permeava o ar. A água estava muito azul, fazendo o imenso navio ressaltar como um desenho a giz em um quadro negro limpo.

Os cabelos de Edward dançavam ao vento, ocultando o curativo na testa, e o queixo nem parecia machucado. Possuía um ar de intensa saúde para alguém que estivera tão próximo da morte.

Quando Bella aceitara o encargo de ser sua assistente por alguns dias, nem imaginara que viveriam no mar, e quanto mais se aproximavam do Atlantis, mais se impressionava com a imponente, construção de engenharia.

— É fabuloso! Estou sem palavras — murmurou, fitando Edward.

Um sorriso aflorou aos lábios sensuais, fazendo-a enrubescer.

Chegaram até os deques inferiores, e Bella calculou que o navio devia estar ancorado em águas bastante profundas, e que seriam poucos os portos no mundo com capacidade para conter uma construção colossal como aquela.

Estremeceu ao lembrar de Mike, que devia ter perdido a vida ali perto.

Com gesto inesperado, Edward colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Não pense nisso agora. Explicarei tudo mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos.

Ele sempre parecia ler seus pensamentos, refletiu Bella, que aquiesceu, sem nada dizer. Entraram no navio, e vários membros da tripulação vieram recebê-los.

Bella sorriu para Marcos.

— Não vem conosco?

— Preciso trabalhar, mas nos veremos logo.

— Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Digo o mesmo — murmurou Edward.

— Foi um prazer — replicou o gerente, voltando para a lancha.

Dentro do navio, Bella sentiu-se em um hotel, repleto de escadarias, corredores e elevadores. Edward segurou-a pelo cotovelo e conduziu-a por um corredor até chegarem a um pequeno elevador particular.

— Pode trazer a mala e os pacotes — pediu ao camareiro com uniforme azul e branco, muito elegante e profissional.

Edward e Bella subiram no elevador, e ela começou a tremer junto ao homem em quem pensava sem parar nos últimos dias. Por sorte logo a porta se abriu, evitando que fizesse papel de tola.

Esperava ver-se em outro grande vestíbulo ou corredor, mas depois que recebera o telefonema em Lead sobre o acidente de Mike, nada mais em sua vida fora simples ou previsível.

Nesse caso, o elevador servia como entrada para uma residência que parecia tirada de uma revista de decoração. Lembrava a casa de algum milionário em uma ilha grega, refletiu Bella, sem fôlego. Paredes brancas e uma profusão de tapetes e poltronas davam um ar alegre ao ambiente.

Ficou parada no vestíbulo fantástico, e murmurou:

— Que beleza!

— Deixe-me mostrar tudo.

Ela fitou o rosto cansado de Edward, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Farei isso sozinha. Está muito pálido. Deixe tudo no elevador, que me encarregarei de guardar.

— Mas posso chamar um empregado e...

— Não é necessário. Será um corre-corre, e precisa se deitar logo, sem barulho. Vamos!

Edward a fitou por um instante, e depois rumou para a direita. A residência devia ter ar condicionado central, pois a temperatura era muito agradável.

— O quarto de hóspedes é ali — indicou Edward.

Continuaram até a suíte principal, muito espaçosa e bem decorada.

— Enquanto vai ao banheiro — disse Bella — arrumarei sua cama.

A cama era enorme, com uma bela coberta. Quadros multicoloridos e o resto da mobília escura contrastavam com as paredes brancas.

Quando Edward saiu do banheiro ainda usando as mesmas roupas, Bella tratou de fazer com que se deitasse, ajeitando os travesseiros. Sem pedir permissão, removeu seus sapatos e meias, e quando ele suspirou de alívio, percebeu que fizera a coisa certa.

— Descanse. Trarei algo para comer.

Saiu do quarto, e teve a impressão de que ele a chamava, mas não parou. Edward precisava se alimentar. Logo encontrou a cozinha, que ficava junto à sala de jantar. Adorava cozinhar e sentiu-se em um paraíso, vendo as instalações modernas e a quantidade de utensílios à disposição.

Tratou de fazer um suculento caldo de carne, que colocou sobre uma bandeja, junto com um suco de frutas, um copo com água, e analgésicos.

Quando regressou ao quarto, Edward estava de olhos fechados, mas o aroma devia tê-lo feito despertar, porque ergueu as pálpebras.

— Vamos acabar com sua fraqueza. Na minha opinião, Sr. Cullen, deveria ter ficado no hospital mais um dia.

— Precisava sair de lá.

Bella não replicou, porque entendia seus sentimentos.

— Quer um analgésico?

Edward concordou com um aceno, e depois de engolir os comprimidos tomou o caldo com grande prazer.

— Há mais se desejar.

— Que tal daqui a meia hora? Tenho um enorme apetite, como irá descobrir. Enquanto tomo o suco, pode me trazer a pasta azul sobre a escrivaninha?

Bella obedeceu.

— Sente-se perto da cama. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. — Edward entregou-lhe uma brochura luxuosa. — Percebi no carro que estava louca para fazer perguntas. Isso responderá algumas.

Nos vinte minutos que se seguiram, Bella leu, muito interessada, uma descrição completa do navio e seus objetivos.

"O Espírito de Atlantis é uma cidade flutuante que nos próximos anos viajará por todo o mundo. Além de oferecer um complexo de edifícios de escritórios, com salas de conferências, possui uma zona industrial com fábricas e armazéns.

Famílias irão habitar os diversos deques residenciais. Também há televisão a cabo, telefones, escolas, uma biblioteca, um hospital de primeira linha, departamentos de bombeiros, polícia, shopping Center, supermercados, bancos, correios, restaurantes, cafés, teatros, capelas, uma sala de concertos, quadras de recreação e ginástica com pistas para correr, piscinas, quadras de tênis, futebol, salões de beleza, um parque, floriculturas, aeroporto e heliporto para os passageiros que chegam e partem nas lanchas, e para convidados de cidades costeiras em todo o mundo."

O conceito era fantástico. Bella virou a página para a planta baixa do navio, e viu os carrinhos do tipo usado nos gramados de golfe, para os que não desejavam caminhar o tempo todo.

Por fim, colocou a brochura sobre uma mesinha, e ergueu o rosto para o criador daquele sonho, que a fitava com grande interesse.

— Isso é... inacreditável — murmurou, tentando abranger toda a ideia. — Quanto tempo sonhou com este projeto antes de realizá-lo? — Mas levantou-se, com um repelão. — Não responda! Sua garganta precisa sarar. Vou me acomodar no quarto de hóspedes, e mais tarde voltarei para ver como está.

— Bella? Obrigado. Amanhã a levarei para o local onde aconteceu o acidente. Lamento não ter dado maiores explicações até agora.

Uma onda de remorso a atingiu ao lembrar que, desde que Edward Cullen surgira na porta do quarto do hotel naquela manhã, mal pensara em Mike, muito menos no motivo que a fizera vir para o Equador.

Sem dúvida Edward precisava de repouso, porque só despertou às seis horas da tarde. Bella entendia que uma dieta de líquidos não seria suficiente para um homem tão grande e forte, então tratou de esquentar um pote de alimento para bebê. Isso desceria pela garganta do convalescente sem problemas.

De fato, Edward se serviu de dois potes, e tomou três taças de sorvete de diferentes sabores. Bella deu-lhe mais dois analgésicos, e disse para dormir de novo.

Da próxima vez que veio dar uma olhada no quarto, Edward dormia como uma pedra. Nada como estar na sua própria cama para um repouso tranquilo, refletiu. Com cuidado, ela o cobriu com a manta e apagou a luz do abajur do criado-mudo.

Depois de limpar a cozinha, rumou para o quarto de hóspedes, e deixou a porta aberta.

Tomou banho e preparou-se para dormir, mas antes dirigiu-se à escotilha, que descortinava o cenário da costa à distância. Não sabia em que deque estavam, porém devia ser alto. Sentia-se não em um navio, mas em uma cidade portuária, com as luzes brilhando nas águas.

Esfregou os braços pelo corpo, como se quisesse lembrar que não estava sonhando. Parecia impossível estar em uma cidade flutuante na América do Sul, se preparando para dormir em um quarto perto de um homem que não era nem seu marido nem noivo, e que conhecera menos de uma semana atrás!

Seus pensamentos correram para Mike. A ideia de trabalhar em um navio como aquele devia tê-lo empolgado como nunca, e era possível que tivesse largado qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo nos Estados Unidos para voar até o Equador.

No dia seguinte, Edward iria lhe fornecer as informações que precisava, refletiu. Pressentia que não seria uma história agradável.

Soltou um longo suspiro, e deitou-se na enorme cama. Mal acabara de apagar a luz do abajur, quando o telefone tocou. Com medo de despertar Edward, atendeu após o primeiro toque.

— Bella? — disse uma voz masculina bastante familiar.

— Jasper?

— Que bom que reconheceu. O homem não desistia!

— Se queria conversar com seu irmão, ele está dormindo no quarto ao lado, e não pretendo perturbá-lo.

— Acontece que desejo falar com você.

— Também estava dormindo — mentiu.

Não queria alimentar nenhuma ilusão, e era melhor terminar logo com o entusiasmo de Jasper a seu respeito.

— Um conselho. Não permita que Edward lhe dê ordens. Meu irmão é um verdadeiro feitor de escravos. ,

Bella sentou-se na cama com um repelão, muito aborrecida.

— Seu irmão devia estar no hospital, isso sim!

— Como já deve ter descoberto, ele sempre faz o que quer. Ela desejou gritar que por isso mesmo era uma pessoa fora de série, mas replicou:

— Agradeço o interesse, Jasper, porém preciso desligar.

— Por quê? Ele a está chamando?

— Estou, sim — sussurrou a voz de Edward na extensão. Bella segurou com força o aparelho. Embora lamentasse que Jasper tivesse despertado o irmão, sentia-se aliviada por dar um fim naquela conversa sem sentido.

— Adeus, Jasper — murmurou.

Desligou, pulou para fora da cama, e enrolou-se em um roupão. Acendeu a luz no corredor, e encaminhou-se para o quarto de Edward. Na metade do percurso, ouviu o telefone tocar de novo, o que significava que seu anfitrião já terminara de falar com o irmão.

— Quer que atenda? — perguntou à porta.

— Por favor.

Ela atendeu, e foi logo dizendo:

— Jasper, não insista! Lamento, mas não podemos conversar com você agora. Talvez amanhã, certo?

— Para sua informação, Sra. Cullen, aqui fala Lauren Mallory. Telefonei para o hospital e me disseram que Edward recebera alta, portanto creio que deve estar bem para falar comigo. Não imagino o que a senhora faz aí. Por favor, coloque-o na linha.

— Um momento.

Respirando fundo, cobriu o bocal com a mão e voltou-se para Edward, muito atraente na semi escuridão.

— Diga a Lauren que estou dormindo. Bella piscou diversas vezes.

— Como sabia que era ela?

— O acidente me dotou com poderes paranormais.

Ela imaginou se os dois não estariam em meio a uma rusga de namorados, e disse:

— Lauren se importa muito com sua situação. Será que pode passar um recado que a tranquilize?

— Não.

Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não mudaria de ideia, então voltou a falar ao telefone:

— Lamento, mas terá que chamar amanhã.

— Farei mais que isso, Sra. Cullen. Diga a Edward que irei vê-lo pessoalmente.

Um estalido seco fez perceber que Lauren desligara. Bella sentiu um ridículo mal-estar ao pensar que não ficaria mais a sós com Edward, depois que a outra chegasse ao navio.

— Por que ficou pálida?

— Fiquei? Talvez porque Lauren parecesse muito magoada. Disse que virá vê-lo amanhã.

Edward praguejou em voz baixa.

— Posso compreender os sentimentos dela, Sr. Cullen. Pensa que sou uma espécie de ameaça, e é claro que isso é ridículo, mas Lauren não sabe. Não teria sido melhor que tivesse lhe sussurrado que a ama?

Mal fizera a pergunta, Bella se arrependeu. O relacionamento de Edward Cullen com Lauren Mallory não era da sua conta, e dada a estranha expressão que surgiu no rosto do convalescente, percebeu que o aborrecera.

Seu falecido pai sempre dizia que sua mania de querer pôr ordem no mundo era um belo traço de personalidade, porém existiam ocasiões em que se metia em confusão, e precisava tomar cuidado. Pena não ter se lembrado desse conselho pouco antes.

— Desculpe, Edward. Falei sem pensar. É um grave defeito meu.

— Pelo menos me chamou pelo primeiro nome. Estamos fazendo progressos. Sente-se na cadeira, Bella. Quero lhe falar.

Ela obedeceu, sentindo um nó no estômago.

— De onde tirou a ideia de que amo Lauren Mallory?

A pergunta a encheu de tanta alegria que mal pôde respirar. Tomou fôlego, e explicou:

— Quando Jasper me levou ao apartamento de Mike, conversamos sobre ela, e comentei que meus instintos me diziam que Lauren devia estar apaixonada por você. Então seu irmão ficou calado e mudou de assunto. — Fez uma pausa, e brincou com o cinto do roupão. — Presumi que estivessem tendo um romance, em especial porque ela não parava de telefonar para o hospital. Quando recusou-se a atender seus telefonemas, pensei que talvez fosse uma rusga de namorados. Não sabia...

Edward soltou um profundo suspiro, que a fez se calar.

— Lauren é a ex esposa de Jasper. Bella quase caiu da cadeira.

— Há muito tempo foi trabalhar como secretária de meu irmão Emmett, que hoje dirige a empresa petrolífera da família. Em uma de minhas viagens a Houston, há alguns anos, fui apresentado a ela, que tentou flertar comigo. Embora seja uma mulher atraente, prefiro tomar a iniciativa, e dei a entender que não estava interessado, mas Lauren não desistiu, e continuou me perseguindo.

Bella mal conseguia respirar, e ouvia com a máxima atenção, sem mover um músculo. Edward tomou fôlego e prosseguiu:

— Tempos depois soube que Jasper se apaixonara por ela. Amo meu irmão e não quis magoá-lo entrando em detalhes sobre Lauren. Quando me contou que pretendia se casar, em vez de revelar o assédio que ela me fazia, tratei apenas de dissuadi-lo do casamento alegando que era muito jovem. — Fez uma pausa, tomou um gole de água, e prosseguiu: — Jasper não me deu ouvidos, e quando o grande dia chegou, dei uma desculpa para não comparecer à cerimônia. Não levou muito tempo para meu irmão descobrir que se casara com uma mulher interesseira, ambiciosa e egocêntrica. O divórcio foi inevitável.

— Que pena!

— O acordo, é claro, foi bastante generoso. Mas mesmo assim ela só concordou em dar o divórcio se pudesse voltar ao antigo emprego com Emmett. De início meu irmão mais velho não quis, porém acabou por aceitar, a fim de acelerar o processo de separação. Mas houve a ressalva de que Lauren deveria adotar de volta o sobrenome de solteira. — Suspirou. — Jamais me perdoarei por não ter dito a Jasper, antes do casamento, que Lauren me perseguia.

Após ouvir a explicação, Bella teve certeza de que a outra estava apaixonada pelo solteiro da família Cullen. Sem dúvida sempre estivera, mesmo antes de se casar com Jasper, e entendia muito bem tal paixão. Edward era maravilhoso em todos os aspectos. Porém, Lauren não deveria ter casado com Jasper sem amá-lo.

— Gostaria de ter sabido disso antes de ser indiscreta, e confidenciar a Jasper que Lauren devia estar apaixonada por você. Desculpe. O que posso fazer para consertar isso?

— Nada. Não tinha como conhecer a história. Porém, quem sabe, sem querer fez um favor ao meu irmão. Desde o divórcio ele se culpa pela ruína do casamento.

— E agora irá culpar... você.

— Não, Bella. Sabe que moro no Equador há oito anos, e que não teria um caso com sua esposa. Mas sua observação inocente poderá fazer com que perceba que ela nunca o amou de verdade. Talvez tenha retirado um peso de seus ombros.

— Espero que tenha razão. Como Lauren consegue viver sem remorso? Jasper deve ser uma excelente pessoa, e foi cruel casar-se com ele sem amor.

— Isso são águas passadas. Logo após o divórcio Jasper voou para cá e ficou aqui durante um mês. Foi a época em que nos sentimos mais unidos.

— E se Lauren vier vê-lo amanhã?

— Espero que isso não aconteça.

— Por quê?

— Levará o maior choque de sua vida. Amanhã cedo conversaremos sobre isso.

A longa conversa o deixara exausto, e Bella tratou de se levantar da cadeira.

— Obrigada por me contar a verdade.

— Parece que pensa que isso é o fim do mundo. Não é, e trate de não consolar Jasper.

— Nunca pensei em tal coisa.

— Talvez não de modo consciente, mas o simples fato de vocês dois terem se divorciado já é um ponto em comum. Espero que também não se culpe pelo fracasso do seu casamento, Bella.

— No início foi isso mesmo que senti, mas logo compreendi que Mike não gostava das responsabilidades de homem casado. Foi educado por tios muito severos, quando os pais faleceram. Nunca falava sobre eles, e sempre se queixava que a vida não era justa. Casou-se comigo muito jovem, e passei a representar um empecilho para seus planos.

— Então devia ser muito imaturo para não perceber que ganhara na loteria. O mesmo se aplica a Lauren. Perdeu um homem maravilhoso.

— Concordo.

— E agora Jasper acha que se apaixonou de novo. Possui algo que atrai os homens, Bella. Receio que devamos tomar medidas drásticas.

Bella franziu a testa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Como já disse, conversaremos amanhã. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Edward.

Na manhã seguinte, nuvens pesadas encobriam o sol, e Edward disse a Bella que uma tempestade se aproximava, sugerindo que fossem logo ao local do acidente, e tomassem o café da manhã depois.

Caminharam a estibordo, e entraram em uma lancha, dirigindo—se para alto-mar. Em breve ele anunciou:

— Estamos perto do local do acidente, porém o mar está muito agitado. Vamos voltar ao navio, e contarei toda a história.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada, pois dava para perceber a fúria do mar, e não queria ser atingida pela tempestade no meio do oceano.

— Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui.

— Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Voltaram ao navio, e rumaram para o elevador particular.

— Deve estar cansado. Enquanto preparo o café, por que não digita no computador a explicação que quer me dar? Vi que há um sobre a escrivaninha de seu quarto. E use só um dedo, para não sentir dor nas mãos. Demore o tempo que for preciso.

Edward sorriu, como se aprovasse a sugestão.

Percorrendo o deque, Bella soube que estavam no décimo quinto andar do navio. Mal conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, tratou de preparar a refeição e, ao observar como Edward já mastigava direito, achou que poderia lhe oferecer ovos mexidos, cereais e suco.

Em breve entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja.

— Como se sente?

— Ótimo.

— A voz está mais forte, e já não sussurra. É um bom sinal.

— Sinto-me bem melhor.

— Outro motivo para se poupar por mais um dia ou dois. Ao ver o que ela lhe trouxera, Edward sorriu, satisfeito.

— Acho que leu meus pensamentos.

— Pensei que devia estar cansado de papinhas de bebê. Edward soltou uma gargalhada, e Bella se assustou.

— Cuidado! Não vá arrebentar os pontos no queixo!

Ele se sentou para tomar o café, enquanto ela lia o que já escrevera na tela do computador. Chegara a hora de conhecer a verdade sobre o dia fatal do desastre.

"Em várias ocasiões seu ex-marido chegou tarde ao trabalho ou nem apareceu o dia inteiro. Por muitas vezes apresentou-se de ressaca. O encarregado das obras lhe deu muitas oportunidades, mas o mau comportamento continuou.

Para despedi-lo, era preciso pedir minha permissão primeiro. Então, antes de chegar a mim, Marcos deu-lhe um ultimato, mas foi em vão. Só então o problema me foi trazido para uma decisão.

Examinei a ficha de seu ex-marido. Ele alegara que seu último emprego fora em Baton Rouge. Liguei para o número indicado, e fui informado que deixara o serviço para trabalhar na Cullen Corporation. Lá também não demonstrara ser de confiança e, caso não tivesse se demitido, o teriam mandado embora.

Não há nada que me desagrade mais do que despedir um funcionário, em especial quando tem família. Seu ex-marido alegou que tinha uma esposa chamada Bella, sua dependente. Deu como endereço residencial Lead, Dakota do Sul, nos Estados Unidos. Talvez pensasse que assim não seria despedido com facilidade.

No dia do acidente, fui procurá-lo depois do expediente, e avisei que desejava ter uma conversa com ele sem perda de tempo, em particular. Pegamos uma lancha e nos afastamos um pouco da costa.

Então uma tempestade desabou, e fomos arrastados para alto mar. Percebi que Mike não colocara o salva-vidas. Ordenei que obedecesse, mas recebi uma recusa. Então dei a volta com a lancha para voltar ao navio, lutando contra as ondas enormes.

Entrei em pânico ao ver um barco a motor fora de controle que vinha em nossa direção, em meio ao mar enfurecido. Dois rapazes também sem salva-vidas, que provavelmente haviam resolvido passear mesmo com a tempestade, bateram de frente na lancha. O barco se partiu em dois, e seus corpos voaram no ar.

Olhei para Mike e vi que estava desacordado. Tentei agarrá-lo, mas o combustível tinha vazado e a embarcação começara a pegar fogo. Houve um estrondo e vi seu ex-marido ser atirado para fora, assim como eu.

Tive a sorte de não perder os sentidos, e contornei a lancha em chamas, procurando por ele, porém não o encontrei. Três homens haviam desaparecido no acidente, e me senti culpado por ainda estar vivo. A última coisa de que tenho lembrança é do pescador me resgatando em seu barco. Antes de desmaiar, preocupado com Mike, lembro que gritei seu nome, Bella, e implorei para que o pescador a localizasse."

Ela terminou a leitura e sussurrou:

— Que pesadelo! Graças a Deus que está salvo! — Tomou-lhe as mãos em um impulso. — Prometa-me que não mais se sentirá culpado pelo que aconteceu com Mike. Talvez também tivesse sobrevivido, se usasse o salva-vidas, mas isso jamais saberemos. Como os dois rapazes imprudentes do barco a motor, meu ex-marido se julgava imortal.

— Se tivesse esperado e despedido Mike no escritório de Marcos, no píer, nada disso teria acontecido. Até o acidente, sempre me orgulhara de nunca ter havido problemas sérios com os trabalhadores do Atlantis.

Bella se levantou de modo abrupto.

— Pare de dizer "se isso... se aquilo...". Desejou poupar Mike de um constrangimento, despedindo-o em particular, longe dos colegas. Não teve culpa de nada. Acidentes acontecem.

— Segundo Marcos, a polícia já concluiu que foram dois turistas brasileiros que, naquela noite, se aventuraram em alto-mar no barco a motor. Contratei mergulhadores para encontrar os corpos, mas nada surgiu. A guarda costeira diz que é uma busca inútil, a essa altura.

— Isso não me surpreende, Edward. Depois que me levou ao local do acidente, percebi como as águas são profundas ali. A corrente marítima deve ter levado os corpos para longe, sem falar nos peixes que não deixarão muita coisa para se ver.

— E como se sente, Bella? Saber de tudo isso não a enlouquece?

— Não. Se pensa que ainda estava apaixonada por Mike, saiba que não é verdade. Com certeza lamento muito que tenha morrido tão jovem, mas aconteceu. Quanto a você, Edward, precisa parar de se culpar. Centenas de pessoas dependem do emprego que lhes dá para sobreviver. Não permita que um remorso ilógico o consuma. — Fez uma pausa e pareceu refletir. — A pes-soa mais prejudicada com tudo isso é Emily Rosário, mas tenho certeza que o bebê lhe trará uma nova disposição para viver. — Bella suspirou. — Agora compreendo por que Mike alegou ainda ser casado comigo.

Fitou Edward, que tinha uma expressão interrogativa, como se também esperasse uma explicação.

— Mike sempre foi mulherengo, porém detestava compromissos. E provável que tenha dito a Emily que ainda era casado, para que ela não criasse muitas expectativas.

— Também pensei nisso. Prometo não me culpar mais, e ajudarei a encomendar um serviço fúnebre para seu ex-marido.

— Obrigada — replicou Bella, emocionada. — Mas já conversei a esse respeito com minha mãe, e achamos que seria melhor fazer isso em Spearfish, onde Mike nasceu. Ela já está providenciando.

— Faz sentido. Vou conversar com o capitão de minha empresa de jatos, e voaremos para Dakota do Sul pela manhã.

— Tem certeza que pode viajar? Em breve seu navio deixará o porto.

A expressão de Edward tornou—se sombria.

— Um funcionário morreu sob as minhas vistas. Tudo pode esperar até que ele receba uma homenagem póstuma.

Bella só conseguiu murmurar outra vez:

— Obrigada.

E de repente a verdade a atingiu como um raio. Estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen! Sentira uma enorme afinidade desde o primeiro instante que o vira, e tudo acontecera independente de sua vontade.

Com medo que Edward descobrisse seu segredo, já que conseguia ler seus pensamentos, começou a arrumar a bandeja do café, e a tagarelar.

— Talvez seja a hora de falar sobre a surpresa que planejei. Edward sorriu.

— Tem algo a ver com comida?

— Sim, já sei que vive sonhando com um belo bife suculento, mas não é isso. Primeiro precisa se deitar.

Com largas passadas, ele voltou para a cama que já fora arrumada por uma empregada, e estirou-se sobre a coberta, um sorriso maroto nos lábios sensuais.

— Como soube que estava rezando por outra massagem nas pernas?

— Errou. Não é isso.

Bella ligou o aparelho de vídeo em frente à cama, e em breve Edward sacudia o corpo na muda e característica risada, ao ver o início do filme A Múmia.

— Achei que seria a melhor maneira de passar o tempo, já que chove tanto. Comprei no Shopping Center quando fizemos as compras.

— Será ainda melhor se trouxer sorvete de chocolate e assistir comigo.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Bella correu para a cozinha, preparou duas enormes taças, e voltou para o quarto.

Edward afofou o travesseiro ao seu lado, mas ela preferiu se sentar em uma poltrona. Era menos arriscado, refletiu. Ficar muito próxima de Edward Cullen sempre constituía um perigo.

Quando o telefone tocou, ele mesmo atendeu com má vontade, e Bella correu a desligar o vídeo, com receio de atrapalhar a conversa. Entretanto, quando voltou a se sentar, viu que já desligara.

— Algo errado, Edward? Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Não, se concordar em me ajudar, Bella.


	7. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Bella engoliu em seco. Amava tanto Edward que não saberia como lhe recusar um favor. Entretanto a intuição pedia que agisse com cautela. Ele se levantou da cama.

— Esqueça! Fique aqui, assista ao resto do filme, enquanto cuido de Lauren.

Então era isso!

— Ela veio mesmo? — perguntou, incrédula. — Quer dizer... sinceramente não esperava que fosse tão audaciosa.

— Um marinheiro acabou de me informar que ela está no deque inferior, esperando permissão para subir.

— Meu Deus! E se Jasper estivesse aqui? Por que seu irmão Emmett não a despede?

— Teme que Jasper seja obrigado a voltar ao tribunal para pagar mais dinheiro à ex esposa. Meu irmão caçula está tentando levar avante um negócio de gado, mas a avidez de Lauren por dinheiro dificulta as coisas.

Bella não entendia o que ele quisera dizer com ajuda.

— Como posso ajudar?

— Já que ela veio até aqui porque tem ciúme de você, sua cooperação poderá me livrar desse problema que me perturba há anos.

— Bem, já que é assim, farei o que quiser.

— Tem certeza?

— Quando dou minha palavra, falo sério. Edward a fitou por um longo momento.

— Muito bem! É bom terminar com essa história de uma vez por todas!

— E onde devo ficar quando Lauren chegar?

— Pode ir para a cozinha e preparar uns drinques.

— Certo!

Enquanto preparava as bebidas, Bella lamentou não ter tido tempo de ir para seu quarto, aplicar batom, e mudar de roupa. As que usava eram muito simples, mas não havia remédio. O som de uma voz feminina chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Dirigiu-se à sala de estar, e lá encontrou Edward com uma mulher sentada no sofá. Lauren Mallory era deslumbrante.

De altura mediana e peso certo, usava os longos cabelos escuros em um rabo-de-cavalo. Os grandes olhos castanhos e o sorriso que mostrava dentes perfeitos fizeram Bella pensar em uma garota simples e espontânea. Enquanto examinava o conjunto verde que delineava suas formas, podia compreender por que Jasper se apaixonara. Edward fora uma exceção por não cair em sua rede.

— Por fim nos encontramos — murmurou, oferecendo os drinques.

— Sim — replicou Lauren. — Quem poderia pensar que o homem no hospital era Edward em vez de seu marido? Meus pêsames.

— Obrigada. Agradeço seus esforços para me fazer vir até aqui.

Edward convidou-a para se sentar também, e Bella observou que o sorriso de Lauren se tornara menos esfuziante.

— Estava dizendo a Edward que meu patrão, seu irmão Emmett, permitiu que viesse até aqui para ajudá-lo até se recuperar.

Bella teve certeza que a outra mentia, e não sabia o que responder.

— Nada como a família em uma hora de crise — acabou por murmurar, sem graça.

Lauren fitou Bella com atenção.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar no Equador?

— Partirei para os Estados Unidos em breve.

Uma expressão de puro alívio surgiu no rosto bonito de Lauren.

— Então ficarei contente em ajudá-la com os preparativos da volta.

Edward esvaziou o copo, e replicou:

— Não será necessário. Já providenciei tudo.

— Mas não devia se preocupar em sua convalescença.

— Não é incômodo, Lauren, mas sim um privilégio, porque levarei Bella para Dakota do Sul a fim de ajudá-la em um serviço fúnebre para seu ex-marido.

Lauren engasgou com seu drinque, e os olhos castanhos voltaram a pousar em Bella.

— Ex-marido?! Então... é divorciada?

— Há quase um ano. Mike mentiu para a empresa sobre seu estado civil. Não sabe como fiquei surpresa com sua mensagem. Já não nos víamos desde a separação, e ignorava que estivesse no Equador.

Lauren estava furiosa, e não tentava disfarçar. Bella sentiu-se obrigada a dar maiores explicações.

— O único motivo de não ter dito ao telefone que era divorciada de Mike, foi porque pensei que a empresa só contratasse homens casados para trabalhar fora dos Estados Unidos. Temi que, caso dissesse algo impróprio, ele fosse mandado embora em um momento tão difícil.

— E por que se importaria? — dardejou a outra, demonstrando seu caráter.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Porque, apesar de divorciada, me preocupava com seu bem-estar. Compartilhamos nossas vidas por um certo tempo, e isso conta.

— Tudo depende do marido.

O comentário fez Bella pensar em Jasper.

— Edward me contou que foi casada com seu irmão caçula, Lauren. Tenho certeza que, apesar de divorciada, iria ajudá-lo se precisasse de auxílio.

— Talvez.

— Jasper me levou até o apartamento de Mike, onde encontramos sua namorada que está grávida. Ele lhe deu dinheiro em nome da Cullen Corporation, e creio que foi um gesto de uma pessoa justa.

Edward a fitou com surpresa, porque não conhecia esses detalhes, mas Lauren o distraiu.

— Quando volta de Dakota do Sul, Edward?

Ele se levantou, aproximou-se de Bella, e colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro.

— Não tenho certeza. Tudo depende de Bella aceitar ser minha esposa e secretária particular.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala. Bella observou o rosto pálido de Lauren, enquanto seu coração batia de modo desordenado. Tentou recuperar o ar, e recordou trechos da conversa recente.

"Algo errado, Edward?"

"Não, se concordar em me ajudar, Bella."

As mãos de Lauren pareciam garras, ao segurar as bordas do sofá. Encarou Bella.

— Vão se casar?

Edward devia estar desesperado para lhe pedir tal coisa, apesar de ela ter prometido que o ajudaria. Assim pensando, Bella respondeu:

— Ainda não é certo. Primeiro realizaremos o serviço fúnebre. Sentiu um aperto firme no ombro, que a fez estremecer, enquanto Edward dizia:

— Então, como pode ver, não necessito de mais ajuda. Telefonarei para Emmett a fim de agradecê-lo por ter cedido sua secretária para que viesse até aqui.

— Não será preciso — apressou-se a dizer Lauren.

— Muito bem. Estávamos assistindo a um filme quando você chegou, e queremos continuar. Vou levá-la até o elevador.

— Vá se deitar — disse Bella, assumindo o papel de mulher apaixonada, o que não era difícil. — Acompanharei Lauren.

Ele se inclinou, e beijou-a no pescoço, quase fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Em seguida despediu-se friamente da visitante, e deixou a sala.

Com passos duros, Lauren dirigiu-se ao elevador, e o brilho furioso dos olhos castanhos foi a última coisa que Bella viu, antes de a porta se fechar.

Sem perda de tempo, dirigiu-se para o quarto de Edward, onde o encontrou já deitado, e assistindo ao filme com prazer.

— Ela se foi.

Edward apertou um botão e congelou a imagem na tela, sorrindo com satisfação.

— Minha tática funcionou.

Porém, ante tanta calma, ela sentiu uma grande irritação.

— Sim, mas vai voltar e dizer ao seu irmão Emmett que vamos nos casar. Quando sua família descobrir que isso não é verdade, é provável que Lauren volte a atacar. Creio que sua vitória foi temporária, Edward.

— Depende de você.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ainda no hospital, decidi oferecer-lhe o emprego de secretária particular. Jamais tive uma, porque me parecia desnecessário. Mas no momento sinto que é indispensável, e você é especial.

— Esse comentário vindo de um magnata me lisonjeia muito, mas...

— Não terminei de falar.

— Desculpe.

— Terá mais problemas para resolver neste navio do que no Departamento de Turismo de Lead. Diga quanto quer ganhar. Posso lhe oferecer uma vida segura, e tempo livre para receber sua família e ir visitá-la, além da oportunidade de conhecer o mundo. Porém algo me diz que isso não basta...

— Acha que sou uma ambiciosa? Edward sorriu.

— Ainda não terminei. O que a faz tão importante e necessária para mim, é essa sua qualidade feminina que sabe tão bem lidar com as pessoas. E uma criatura cheia de compaixão, Bella, mas percebo que só se sentirá completa com um marido e filhos.

Ela se deixou cair sobre a poltrona mais próxima. Sim, Edward a conhecia profundamente.

— Sou um solteirão empedernido, portanto não tenho traquejo nessas coisas, mas estou pedindo que seja minha esposa. Não precisa me responder já, e até prefiro que assim seja, até que tenhamos realizado a cerimônia para seu ex-marido.

— Creio que já falou demais, e precisa repousar a garganta. Mas ele ignorou o comentário.

— Tive muitas mulheres na vida, mas sempre acalentei um sonho que agora se tornou realidade: a cidade flutuante. Isso me impediu de criar raízes porque não seria um marido ideal. Entretanto, nos últimos dias, concluí que minha vida entrou em nova fase, e senti que não quero continuar sozinho. Sua presença fortificou essa ideia.

— E sobre o amor?

— Já o conhecemos no passado. Ambos sabemos o que é a paixão e o mistério entre um homem e uma mulher. E você já soube o que é ficar grávida.

Ante essas palavras, Bella evitou encará-lo.

— Tem medo de engravidar de novo e perder a criança? Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

— Isso explica por que está tão ansiosa a respeito de Emily. Lágrimas teimaram em rolar pelas faces de Bella, que murmurou:

— É horrível perder um bebê quando se está sozinha. O vazio é enorme, ainda mais por não se ter ao lado o homem responsável por essa vida, seja porque ele não quer ou porque não pode estar perto nesse momento.

Interrompeu-se, e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, a fim de se conter.

— Desculpe, Edward.

— Nunca peça desculpas por suas emoções, Bella. Já sabemos que existe essa química entre nós, que nos faz ler os pensamentos um do outro. Também existe respeito, bom humor e, creio, lealdade, no nosso relacionamento. Esses são sentimentos poderosos para forjar um bom casamento, e, quem sabe, um dia surgirá o amor.

Ele se esquecera do desejo físico, refletiu Bella. A força que trazia animação e vitalidade a um casamento, assim como bebês. E seu desejo por Edward Cullen era enorme...

Lembrou-se que Jasper lhe dissera que o acidente deixara o irmão vulnerável, porque, pela primeira vez, experimentara o desespero. Então ela surgira em sua vida, como uma tábua de salvação.

Entretanto ainda estava convalescendo, e dali a uma semana talvez não pensasse da mesma maneira. Era provável que mudasse de ideia, depois de ir para Dakota do Sul.

— Vou pensar no caso — murmurou por fim.

— Essa conversa me deu muita fome. Se não se opõe, gostaria de comer um sanduíche de queijo quente. Quando voltar continuaremos a assistir ao filme. Estava chegando na melhor parte.

— Não espere por mim — gritou Bella, que já corria para a cozinha. — Já assisti muitas vezes.

— Mas não será a mesma coisa sem sua companhia.

— ...e tornaremos a encontrar nosso irmão Mike Cullen no dia do Juízo Final. Amém.

O pastor terminou de falar, e a congregação entoou um cântico. Bella sentia-se gratificada por ver a capela repleta. Um singelo tributo fora prestado para Mike e os tios que o haviam criado.

Uma cerimônia fúnebre em Spearfish fora a coisa certa, porém não conseguia esquecer do homem que estava sentado alguns bancos atrás.

Graças à generosidade de Edward Cullen, a igreja recebera uma boa soma em dinheiro para suas obras, e uma lápide de mármore fora encomendada para o túmulo da família de Mike.

A mãe de Bella estava encantada, e não permitira que Edward fosse para um hotel. Recebera-o em sua casa em Lead e, de certa forma, a filha sentiu-se aliviada, porque assim não teria de hospedá-lo em seu próprio apartamento. Edward também encantara sua irmã Ângela, que o elogiava a todo momento, e Bella não podia culpá-la, porque ele era mesmo maravilhoso.

Ninguém queria vê-lo regressar para o Equador, em especial ela mesma, que temia que tivesse mudado de ideia sobre o cargo de secretária particular e, principalmente, esposa. Desde que tinha chegado em Dakota do Sul, Edward não tocara mais no assunto.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, Bella tratou de conversar com vizinhos e amigos, a fim de se afastar um pouco de Edward.

— Querida — disse a mãe — vou voltar para Lead com Ângela e Ben. Quando você e Edward chegarem lá, almoçaremos.

— Ele pretende voltar para a América do Sul hoje, mamãe.

— Se bem o conheço, não irá rejeitar uma boa refeição primeiro.

A senhora observara Edward Cullen o suficiente, e já que o inchaço na garganta desaparecera, comia de tudo e com enorme apetite.

— Foi uma linda cerimônia. Obrigada por tudo — murmurou Bella com voz embargada.

— O que houve, meu bem?

— Nada. Estou um pouco emotiva.

— Então não o deixe partir — sussurrou—lhe a mãe ao ouvido. Ela descobrira seu segredo!

— Bella? — A voz possante de Edward, totalmente recuperada, soou com ânimo. — Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

Vestido com um terno sob medida de seda cinza, estava tão lindo que ela não ousava encará-lo. Tinha medo de ficar de boca aberta, e fazer papel de boba.

— Não, obrigada. Podemos ir?

Após se despedir de mais algumas pessoas, encaminhou-se para o estacionamento, de modo deliberado caminhando bem na frente de Edward, a fim de pegar a direção do carro antes que ele o fizesse.

O médico dissera que precisava manter a tipoia por mais umas semanas, portanto Bella dirigira até Spearfish no seu Honda Civic. Nos últimos três dias fora enfermeira de Edward, e o tempo passara tão depressa que ela mal se dera conta. A ideia de que ele em breve partiria deixava-a deprimida.

Quando penetraram nos limites de Lead, Edward quis saber:

— Por que ainda não me levou ao seu apartamento? A pergunta a pegou desprevenida.

— Andamos tão ocupados que não houve tempo.

— Temos tempo agora.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerado.

— Minha mãe nos espera para o almoço e, depois que comermos, precisamos partir para o aeroporto em Rapid City.

— O piloto estará pronto quando eu decidir partir. Estacionaram na entrada da casa da mãe, atrás do carro de Ben.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Edward. A tensão crescia entre os dois.

— Isso porque decidiu se casar comigo e teme que tente fazer amor antes do casamento?

— Ora! E claro que não!

Na verdade, o que temia era que ele não tentasse fazer nada!

— Acabou de comparecer a uma cerimônia fúnebre para seu ex-marido, e tenho bom senso e sensibilidade suficientes para saber que não seria hora nem lugar para intimidades, Bella. Tenho curiosidade em conhecer seu apartamento apenas para saber mais a seu respeito. Se sexo fosse tudo o que desejava, não teria proposto casamento.

Então ele não mudara de ideia! A oferta estava de pé.

— Creio que deixei claro que pretendo levar as coisas com calma, mas esteja certa que anseio por um dia termos um casamento normal com filhos.

— Já demonstrei no passado que não sou uma boa reprodutora — murmurou Bella, baixando os olhos.

— Bem, da minha parte nunca tentei ser pai, portanto estamos empatados. Não se preocupe, que sempre a apoiarei.

Ela sabia que podia confiar em sua palavra.

— E agora que esclarecemos esses pontos importantes, posso dar a boa nova a sua família? Gostaria que voltasse comigo hoje. Temos um casamento para planejar, e muito trabalho a fazer.

O cérebro de Bella se agitava em um turbilhão de ideias. Seu primeiro casamento fracassara, e era loucura mergulhar em outro, sabendo que não era amada. Seria um enlace de conveniência, porém o pensamento de perdê-lo e de nunca mais vê-lo...

— Capitães de navio ainda têm o poder de realizar casamentos?

— Só se forem clérigos também. Por sorte o capitão Riley, do Atlantis, foi capelão naval e ainda tem seus poderes eclesiásticos. A capela no primeiro deque irá acomodar nossas famílias muito bem.

— Creio que a minha não poderá comparecer, Edward. Meus parentes não têm passaportes.

— Tenho um amigo no governo que lhes dará vistos temporários. O que mais a preocupa?

— Meu emprego.

— Lamento pelo seu pobre patrão, pois você é insubstituível. Bella sorriu.

— Ele não é um pobre-coitado.

— Será, quando souber da novidade.

— E sua família? Não ficará chocada?

— Feliz, eu diria.

— Quando pretende lhes contar?

Os olhos verdes de Edward brilharam de modo divertido.

— E por acaso pensa que será uma grande surpresa e que já não imaginavam isso? Jasper deve ter se incumbido de contar que estávamos juntos no Atlantis, e no momento talvez esteja chorando pelos cantos. O que mais a preocupa?

— Tenho um apartamento para deixar vago.

— Isso é fácil. Darei um telefonema e contratarei uma empresa de mudanças. Enviarei um avião para levar suas coisas até o navio.

Ele parecia estar sempre cem passos adiante.

— Ângela e Ben precisam de um carro. Posso dar o meu para eles.

— E precisa levar sua certidão de nascimento para o Equador.

— Minha mãe deve ter uma cópia aqui.

— Por falar nela, já chegou ao portão, e está acenando para nós. Mas antes de descermos, há mais uma coisa. Dê-me sua mão.

Com o canto do olho, Bella viu algo luzir, e um segundo depois, Edward enfiou—lhe no dedo um enorme brilhante engastado em ouro. Trêmula, viu que era em forma de coração, e soltava faíscas como o de verdade, que tinha no peito.

— Bella? Edward?

O capitão Riley, do Atlantis, imponente em seu uniforme branco, postava-se à frente do casal.

— Depois de amanhã este navio colossal empreenderá sua primeira viagem. Muitas pessoas aguardam esse momento. Dirão que é uma obra extraordinária de engenharia, e um fato miraculoso na história da humanidade. Entretanto, algo ainda mais glorioso está para acontecer aqui e agora. Suas famílias, amigos e associados compareceram para testemunhar a união de duas pessoas de valor nos sagrados laços do matrimônio.

Voltou-se para o noivo e prosseguiu:

— Para que essa união perdure, você, Edward, precisará se perguntar todos os dias de sua vida o que pode fazer por sua esposa, e agir. — Fitou a noiva com um sorriso. — E você, Bella, pergunte-se sempre o que pode fazer por seu marido, e agradá-lo.

A cerimônia prosseguiu, e enquanto Edward pronunciava as palavras com vigor e clareza, Bella mal conseguia se recordar do pobre homem enfaixado que conhecera no hospital.

O noivo ao seu lado nesse momento resplandecia em um terno formal azul-marinho, com uma gardênia na lapela, e dispensara a tipoia.

Trocaram as alianças, e o capitão disse:

— Os símbolos são sempre lindos, mas nada significam sem a compreensão verdadeira. Aí reside a mágica e o poder de sua união. Pela autoridade da Igreja a mim concedida, declaro-os marido e mulher. Edward, pode beijar a noiva.

Então o noivo inclinou a cabeça e a beijou. Para a maioria das pessoas, o primeiro beijo acontecia muito antes da cerimônia do casamento e, em geral, com privacidade. Entretanto nada com Edward Cullen era muito tradicional e previsível, refletiu Bella, que correspondeu com entusiasmo.

Por fim ele se afastou, e seu rosto estava muito pálido.

— Sente dor? Sabia que devia ter usado a tipoia!

— Estou bem.

Mas não dava para acreditar, pois algo mudara. Será que ele se assustara ao sentir que correspondera ao beijo com muito entusiasmo? Estaria preocupado, achando que ela esperava por alguma coisa que não estava preparado para lhe dar?

Mas os pensamentos de Bella foram interrompidos pela voz do capitão, que pedia aos presentes para se dirigirem à recepção no salão principal.

Edward passou—lhe um braço pela cintura, e quase correu entre as filas de convidados sorridentes.


	8. Capítulo VII

CAPÍTULO VII

O pai de Edward foi o primeiro da fila a abraçar a noiva.

— Não sabe como deixou esta família feliz, em especial minha esposa. Ela disse que você é a salvadora de nosso filho. Está linda com esse vestido. Combina com seus olhos. Se Edward não a tivesse conquistado, Jasper o faria. Seja bem-vinda ao clã dos Cullen!

Bella sentiu as lágrimas quentes que insistiam em cair.

— Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. Todos vocês foram maravilhosos.

— Querida?

Voltou-se para abraçar a mãe.

— Parece um anjo, minha filha!

— Sempre diz isso.

— Seu marido pensa o mesmo. Não parou de fitá-la, desde que entrou na capela de braço com Ben.

Bella desejou dizer que as aparências enganam, porém Ângela já reclamava seu abraço.

— Graças a Deus Edward surgiu em sua vida, querida! Foi o destino. Mike não era o homem certo.

Em seguida Emmett a cumprimentou com carinho, e logo foi a vez de Jasper, que a fitou de modo intenso.

— Nunca tive a menor chance, certo?

Bella sentiu uma onda de ternura pelo rapaz.

— Depois do divórcio não pensei que teria uma segunda oportunidade. O que aconteceu entre mim e seu irmão é inexplicável.

— Chama-se amor. Os dois descobriram esse sentimento. Deixe-me curtir a dor de cotovelo mais um pouco, e depois ficarei muito feliz por vocês.

Embora as palavras do cunhado não correspondessem exatamente à realidade, Bella replicou:

— Também encontrará o amor verdadeiro, Jasper. Tenho certeza.

Ele sorriu de modo cativante.

— Que tal um beijo para me animar até que isso aconteça? Ela imaginou que seria um beijinho no rosto, mas para sua surpresa, Jasper procurou seus lábios.

— Isso é para lembrar meu irmão que deve ser bom para você, ou vai se ver comigo — murmurou ele ao se afastar.

Bella relanceou um olhar para o marido, que devia ter observado a cena. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e apesar de Jasper tê-la beijado de brincadeira, talvez tivesse que ouvir um sermão mais tarde.

— Sra. Cullen?

Voltou-se e viu o capitão Black.

— Que bom que veio!

— Tive a honra de ser convidado, e é um prazer ver que da tragédia surgiu a felicidade. Parabéns!

— Obrigada, capitão. Meu coração está com as famílias dos dois rapazes que também perderam suas vidas no acidente. Mandamos flores.

— Como já disse, é uma pessoa generosa, Sra. Cullen. Talvez demais.

— Como assim?

— Emily Rosário me telefonou para saber como entrar em contato com a senhora. É bom mesmo que o navio zarpe logo. Aproveite a lua de mel.

Não haveria viagem de núpcias, mas Black ignorava esse detalhe. Bella ficou preocupada a respeito de Emily, ao saber que ela a procurara com insistência. Dissera-lhe para entrar em contato por meio do capitão, se houvesse uma emergência, mas ele deixara claro que não tinha boa vontade a respeito da moça e das ajudas em dinheiro.

— Fique e almoce conosco, capitão.

— É claro que sim, Sra. Cullen.

Marcos era o próximo na fila dos cumprimentos.

— Jamais pensei que existisse uma mulher capaz de levar Edward ao altar. Conseguiu o impossível, Sra. Cullen. Nunca mude, pois o patrão precisa da senhora. Parabéns!

Essas palavras partindo do homem de confiança de Edward encheram de alegria o coração de Bella.

— Obrigada, Marcos. Creio que não preciso lhe dizer o que sua amizade significa para meu marido.

Logo atrás do gerente encontravam-se vários homens de negócios que iriam residir no Atlantis com suas esposas, vindos de Hong Kong e da Austrália.

De longe, Edward viu um a um dos membros de seu conselho administrativo sucumbir ao encanto de Bella, todos deslumbrados com a graciosidade da nova Sra. Cullen. Tudo estaria bem se ela não tivesse retribuído o beijo na cerimônia do casamento, e isso fora um detalhe no qual não pensara, pois tremera de emoção e desejo, ante o contato dos lábios macios da esposa.

Fora seu primeiro erro, pensou, pois agora estava na dúvida se ela fingira uma emoção para ser agradável, ou se sentira de fato. Daria tudo para saber a verdade, porém era cedo demais.

Como saber se as lembranças dos bons momentos de paixão com o ex-marido continuavam a assombrá-la? Precisaria se esforçar para manter—se afastado, até o passado desaparecer da vida de Bella de uma vez por todas, e ela se sentir bem ao seu lado. Não haveria noite de núpcias. Isso precisava ser adiado por uma ou duas semanas, refletiu.

Enquanto Edward perdia o apetite por causa de seus pensamentos melancólicos, Bella estava faminta e animada, rindo e conversando com todos.

Em breve começaram a surgir os pedidos por discursos, e Edward achou que era hora de terminar com aquilo. Contendo a impaciência, levantou—se.

— Bella e eu agradecemos a todos por terem comparecido ao nosso casamento. Para uma mulher com medo de múmias, fico surpreso que tenha me aceito como marido.

A sala pareceu explodir com as risadas.

— Ela ficou ao meu lado durante as horas difíceis que passei no hospital, e tornou-se indispensável. Como a maioria de vocês já sabe, nunca tive esposa nem secretária particular e, de repente, consegui as duas em uma. — Voltou-se para Bella. — É a sua vez. Levante-se e faça um discurso. O pessoal já está farto de me ouvir.

Todos bateram palmas.

Em seu íntimo Bella sentia-se muito apreensiva. Não houvera menção ao amor no breve discurso de Edward, mas não tinha direito de esperar isso. Se fosse esperta, ficaria contente com o que ele podia lhe oferecer. Queria uma secretária? Seria a melhor do mundo!

Levantou-se, e começou a falar:

— Receio que meu marido não saiba que todas as esposas são também secretárias particulares.

As mulheres presentes explodiram em risadas, e depois aplaudiram. Bella esperou até o silêncio voltar.

— Em vez de secretária, prefiro ser assessora do Departamento de Turismo do Atlantis. Isto é, se meu esposo concordar.

— Tenho escolha? — perguntou Edward com ar de riso. Todos sorriram também, e Bella continuou:

— Viram como ele é gentil? Caso alguém desconheça esse fato, até a semana passada trabalhei no Departamento de Turismo em minha cidade de Dakota do Sul, e lá fazia um pouco de tudo, em especial ajudar as pessoas com informações. É o que sei fazer melhor. O Atlantis é uma cidade, e precisa de todo o conforto como tal.

Várias pessoas aplaudiram.

— Já tive tempo de observar algumas coisas nas quais irei trabalhar, mas hoje é o dia de nosso casamento e quero que todos saibam que estou casada com um homem maravilhoso. Obrigada por celebrarem conosco.

Assim que Bella voltou a se sentar, o capitão do navio anunciou:

— Haverá dança no deque A, para os que desejarem continuar a festa. Mas antes de irmos, ergamos um brinde aos noivos. De minha parte, desejo que seus problemas sempre sejam pequenos. Saúde!

Porém, Bella cada vez mais se tornava ansiosa, e seus pensamentos corriam para o dia em que, afinal, se tornasse de fato mulher de Edward. Tinha medo de engravidar e abortar, como acontecera no passado.

O marido passou-lhe o braço pela cintura e, como de costume, leu seus pensamentos, dizendo:

— Tudo a seu tempo. Vamos dançar? Será a primeira vez que dançaremos juntos, e estou ansioso por isso.

Os dois saíram do salão de braços dados. A céu aberto tiraram mais fotografias, enquanto uma banda tocava músicas sul-americanas.

Logo dirigiram-se até o salão de baile, e Edward tomou a esposa nos braços, fazendo-a vibrar de emoção.

Alguns dos casais presentes dançavam muito bem, e ela se sentiu aliviada por Edward não tentar fazer nada de mirabolante. Apenas rodopiavam pelo salão, entretanto a aproximação a fazia vibrar de desejo. Por sorte, segurava o buque na mão, e isso impedia que se aproximassem muito um do outro.

Por fim ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

— Quero manter estas flores vivas o maior tempo possível. Edward observou-a por um instante.

— Então coloque-as na água. Todos aqui estão pensando quando iremos começar nossa lua de mel. E melhor desaparecermos agora.

Bella não se iludia pensando que o marido estava louco para fazer amor, mas obedeceu, e ambos saíram do salão de maneira discreta.

— Foi fácil — comentou Edward ao chegarem ao elevador. — Agora que estamos de fato sozinhos, conte-me o que conversou com o capitão Black. Resgataram algum corpo?

Bella refletiu que se alguém ouvisse tal conversa, jamais imaginaria que os dois tinham acabado de se casar. Mas aquele era um casamento fora do comum.

— Não. Para simplificar, ele disse que estava contente por ver que algo bom surgira da tragédia, e nos desejou muitas felicidades.

Como temia que Edward também fosse contra dar dinheiro a Emily, nada mencionou a esse respeito.

— Muito gentil.

O elevador parou, e a porta se abriu para o apartamento que passara a ser do casal. Presentes se empilhavam no vestíbulo, e Bella mal pôde passar para se dirigir à sala de visitas.

Voltou-se com ímpeto.

— Foi um lindo casamento, Edward. Um verdadeiro sonho tornado realidade para uma noiva. Obrigada por um dia perfeito. E sua família é maravilhosa.

— A sua também.

Ele tentava afrouxar a gravata, e Bella correu para ajudá-lo a despir o paletó também.

— Vi o beijo de consolação que deu em Jasper. Bella enrubesceu.

— Ele fez de propósito. É uma pessoa ótima, e espero que em breve encontre seu par.

— Penso o mesmo. — Edward fez uma pausa, e depois disse: — Emmett me contou uma novidade.

— O quê?

— Despediu Lauren. Parece que a ameaçou de entrar com um processo por ela ter usado um avião particular sem permissão para vir ao Equador, e fará isso, caso continue a tentar extorquir dinheiro dos Cullen.

— Então foi assim que conseguiu chegar aqui tão depressa! Estou contente com a notícia.

— Foi o melhor presente de casamento que recebi. O que quer fazer agora?

— Abrir os pacotes na cama.

— Por que na cama?

— Porque parece cansado, e sei que deve estar com dores. É melhor trocarmos de roupa para que recoloque a tipoia. Trarei analgésicos.

— Mas aí cairei no sono e não abriremos os presentes.

— Fica para outro dia. Tenho outra surpresa para você. Os olhos de Edward brilharam de antecipação.

— Não se demore.

Bella sabia que, sem dúvida, ele apreciava ficar ao seu lado, e isso já era um passo para o amor. A mãe lhe dera uma adorável camisola com négligé, porém não se sentia disposta a vesti-la nesse momento. Então colocou o conjunto de dormir que trouxera da primeira vez. Depois encontrou uma fita de vídeo, e pôs no bolso do roupão.

Foi à cozinha, pegou um jarro, e o encheu com água. Ali colocou as flores do buque e, após guardar duas pílulas no outro bolso, rumou para o quarto de Edward.

Enquanto ele engolia os medicamentos, notou que usava um pijama novo, marrom-café, que o deixava muito sexy.

— Quando vai me dar a surpresa, Bella? Ela o fitou de modo provocador.

— O capitão Rogers comentou que é muito impaciente, e tem razão. — Retirou a fita do bolso e colocou no aparelho. — Foi Ângela quem deu.

Ao ver que se tratava do filme O Homem Invisível, Edward sorriu.

— Imagine! Ela encontrou a primeira versão!

— Venha assistir comigo.

Ele indicou o outro lado da cama, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Afinal, já eram marido e mulher e seria ridículo ficar sentada em uma poltrona.

Tentando agir com naturalidade, Bella caminhou até a cama, e deitou-se também. Era bom relaxar, e deixou escapar um suspiro, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. O velho filme de Hollywood era ótimo, mas dentro em breve sentiu as pálpebras pesadas.

— Sua ideia do Departamento de Turismo foi maravilhosa — disse Edward. — Mas fiquei curioso quando mencionou que pretende trabalhar em "algumas coisas".

O comentário a fez abrir os olhos de novo.

— Não quer assistir ao filme?

— Já assisti. Adorei. Bella ficou espantada.

— Quer dizer que... já acabou.

— Sim. Dormiu o tempo todo.

— Está brincando! — Bella relanceou um olhar para o relógio de pulso, e constatou que haviam decorrido duas horas, desde que se sentara na cama com o marido. — Ronquei?

Edward começou a rir.

— Jamais contarei.

— Então quer dizer que sim.

— Se é esse seu único segredo inconfessável, não precisa se preocupar.

Mas outras coisas preocupavam Bella. E se falasse dormindo e revelasse sua paixão pelo marido? Respirou fundo, e perguntou:

— Sobre o que deseja que fale primeiro?

— O que considera o mais importante.

— Tudo.

— Então comece. Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Tem certeza que deseja falar disso agora?

— Sem dúvida.

— Muito bem. Sua brochura fala de vida familiar. Não vi a inclusão de uma clínica veterinária.

— O conselho votou contra animais de estimação no navio.

— Mas a maioria das famílias tem. Por que o conselho foi contra a ideia?

— Porque existe uma série de regras e leis sobre animais.

— E existem mulheres no seu conselho? Não conheci nenhuma hoje.

Fez-se um longo silêncio antes de Edward admitir que não.

— Bem, isso explica tudo. Os homens não querem ser incomodados, e é um dos motivos para que exista um Departamento de Turismo a fim de garantir certos serviços. Vou estudar os detalhes e apresentar uma proposta na próxima reunião administrativa. — Fez uma pausa e fitou Edward. — Por isso também não devem ter querido uma creche.

— O assunto nunca foi discutido.

— Isso quer dizer que existe limite de idade para as crianças no navio?

— Devem estar cursando o segundo grau.

— Verdade? Não li isso na apresentação.

— Uma lista de regras acompanha cada brochura, mas não tenho aqui no quarto.

— E acha que não existe a possibilidade de uma residente do Atlantis de repente descobrir que está grávida mesmo sem querer?

— Se tal acontecer, sua propriedade deverá ser vendida.

— E se nós dois tivermos filhos? Terei que abandonar o navio, na acepção da palavra?

— Claro que não!

— Então existe uma regra para os diretores e outra para as demais pessoas?

— Esses diretores investiram bilhões de dólares no Atlantis, e isso lhes dá certos privilégios.

— Meu caro, devo dizer que seu sonho da cidade flutuante poderá afundar, desculpe o trocadilho.

— Poderia explicar melhor seu comentário?

Embora quisesse imprimir um Ben despreocupado à pergunta, Bella notou que Edward se irritara.

— Bem, creio que será preciso bebês e idosos no Atlantis, senão a cidade flutuante parecerá um experimento científico sem calor humano nem naturalidade. — Sorriu para o marido com meiguice. — Também reparei que não existe uma casa de repouso para pessoas da terceira idade. E se alguém precisar de cuidados intensivos? Ou será que aos sessenta e seis anos todos precisam vender suas residências e ir embora?

Dessa vez Edward não tentou esconder seu aborrecimento. Ela conseguira tirá-lo do sério.

— Desculpe, Edward, não pretendia me entusiasmar tanto, mas você pediu. Só estou dando minha opinião como mulher. Todas as unidades dos condomínios já foram vendidas?

— Não.

— Talvez venda mais depressa se eliminar certas regras.

— Mesmo que eu perca até a camisa do corpo nesse negócio?

— Tenho certeza que se tivesse o dinheiro para comprar um apartamento aqui, desistiria se soubesse da restrição aos bebês e animais de estimação. Sem eles isso vai parecer um clube de campo gigantesco, onde é agradável ficar algumas horas, mas não a vida inteira.

Ele pareceu ponderar, e sua expressão ficou ainda mais carrancuda.

— Isso quer dizer que está me avisando que poderá se ausentar do navio por longos períodos?

Bella levantou-se da cama com um repelão.

— Claro que não! Sou sua esposa e concordei em ser sua assistente de trabalho. Ficarei ao seu lado em qualquer situação!

— Mesmo contrariada. Bella gemeu.

— Também não foi isso que quis dizer. Está distorcendo minhas palavras. Tudo dará certo!

De repente percebeu que, com sua franqueza e precipitação, arruinara o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Precisava fazê-lo entender que não fora intencional.

— Há poucas horas jurei ficar ao seu lado na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença. Caso tenha pensado que falei por falar, está enganado e não me conhece.

A tensão entre os dois era grande.

— Quando estivermos em alto-mar, convocarei o conselho — murmurou Edward. — Você será a primeira a ser chamada. Diga-lhes o que acabou de me dizer.

— Não quero provocar atritos logo de início.

— Já os conquistou na festa, e todos a adoram. Será interessante que ouçam sua opinião.

A voz de Bella soou trêmula:

— Edward, creio que o magoei e ofendi sem querer. Foi muita arrogância de minha parte querer criticar um projeto que levou anos para ser executado. Por favor, acredite quando digo que não quis atacar nem ridicularizar seu sonho. É tão fabuloso, eu ainda não encontrei palavras para exprimir meu entusiasmo. Só quis oferecer umas sugestões. Para ser sincera, tenho uma admiração infinita por você.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros.

— Se isso é admiração, acabou de mudar o conceito da palavra.

Bella sentiu os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Por favor, diga-me que não estraguei tudo! Não suportaria.

— Não há nada para perdoar, Bella. Sabia o que fazia quando a pedi em casamento. Apenas reforçou os motivos que me levaram a pedir que fosse minha esposa. O problema é que não tinha pensado nas coisas que expôs agora, e fui tomado de surpresa.

— Meu pai me alertou que me meteria em encrencas porque estou sempre tentando arrumar a vida dos outros. — Limpou o rosto molhado com as costas da mão. — Hoje gostaria de ter ouvido seu conselho.

Levantou-se para deixar o quarto, mas Edward interceptou seu caminho com rápidas passadas.

— Sra. Cullen, acabamos de ter nossa primeira briga de casal. Devo confessar que não me sentia assim vivo e animado há muitos anos. — Tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — Nunca mude, Bella.

Em seguida beijou-a nos lábios, fazendo-a compreender que tudo estava bem.

Era hora de ser honesta.

— Enquanto me desejar como esposa, juro que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para deixá-lo feliz.

— Já fez. Vamos abrir nossos presentes. Sei que está morrendo de vontade para fazer isso. Quando terminarmos, será hora do jantar.

Bella enlaçou-o pela cintura e, juntos, saíram para o vestíbulo.

— Quando encomendou o jantar?

— Segredo. Pedi ao chef que nos surpreendesse.

Ela concluiu que estava contente por ter provocado a discussão. Deixara escapar muita emoção, e sentia-se leve e relaxada. Edward também parecia contente. Embora não estivesse loucamente atraído pela esposa, havia uma camaradagem entre os dois cheia de calor. Esse era um ingrediente que faltara em seu casamento com Mike, refletiu.

Edward a ajudou a trazer os pacotes para a sala de estar, e combinaram que ela desataria as fitas e desembrulharia os presentes. Em breve o ambiente parecia uma área de desastre, os dois quase se afogando em meio a laçarotes, papel brilhante e de seda. Bella pegou a câmera fotográfica e tirou umas fotos engraçadas.

Deixaram os presentes das famílias para o fim.

— Este é de Jasper — anunciou ela, entregando a caixa para o marido. — Acho que é um quadro.

— É provável que seja uma grande foto dele, para que nunca o esqueça. Vou ler o cartão:

"Essa garotinha é a minha favorita. Cuide bem dela."

Edward franziu a testa, curioso, e ergueu a tampa da caixa, revelando uma enorme foto emoldurada de uma égua de raça, com Jasper ao lado.

Bella sorriu.

— Jasper me disse no hospital que eu corria mais que uma égua antes de um ciclone.

— Não há nada que meu irmão ame mais que seus cavalos. Acabou de lhe fazer o maior dos elogios.

— Oh, Edward! É uma linda foto. Adorei!

— Sim, e já que tocamos no assunto, pode me dizer por que Jasper deu dinheiro a Emily Rosário?


	9. Capítulo VIII

CAPÍTULO VIII

Bella ia responder, mas nesse exato momento um camareiro chegou, trazendo o jantar para os noivos.

Peras no champanhe, salada de espinafre, camarões, carneiro e torta de morango com creme. Como crianças felizes, comeram em meio à bagunça de presentes, laços de fitas e papéis amassados, enquanto continuavam abrindo pacotes. Bella gostaria que isso nunca terminasse.

Edward acabou de beber o champanhe de sua taça, e recostou-se no sofá.

— Vou dizer ao André, o cozinheiro, que se superou.

— Quero agradecê-lo pessoalmente pelo jantar maravilhoso. Aliás, desejo conhecer todas as pessoas que trabalham neste navio. Espero um dia saber o nome de cada uma.

— É um projeto ambicioso, mesmo para alguém como você.

— Mas não impossível.

— Duvido que já tenha usado essa palavra antes. Bella sorriu.

— Digo o mesmo a seu respeito, do contrário não haveria uma cidade flutuante chamada Espírito de Atlantis, e não estaria casada com seu criador. Certa vez uma cigana leu minha sorte e revelou que haveria um homem alto e moreno na minha vida, que me levaria para todos os lugares do mundo. — Soltou uma risada divertida. — Mais tarde soube que disse o mesmo para todas as minhas amigas. Entretanto, no meu caso foi verdade.

Edward riu também.

— É uma pena que não tenha seu endereço, porque lhe enviaria um cartão-postal, dizendo que sua previsão estava certa. E claro que não mencionaria o fato de ter conhecido primeiro uma múmia que depois se transformou no moreno alto.

— Assustei-a quando me viu pela primeira vez?

— Não. Só fiquei com muita pena. Sente-se bem agora? Quero dizer, do ponto de vista emocional? Se algo parecido me acontecesse, iria precisar de terapia.

— Também precisei.

— O hospital forneceu ajuda psiquiátrica?

— Não. Foi você. Bella enrubesceu.

— Fico feliz por ter podido ajudar.

— Tudo que disse e fez me trouxe de volta à vida. Foi por isso que não a deixei partir.

Para disfarçar a emoção que a possuiu, Bella fez uma brincadeira, erguendo um objeto nas mãos.

— E aqui está um presente de Emmett. Um peso de papel com a forma de bola de presidiário com corrente.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Essa foi boa!

— Seu irmão quis lhe dizer que nem você escapou do casamento, certo?

— Mais ou menos isso.

Bella levantou-e e foi buscar um grande saco plástico de lixo para arrumar a bagunça. Edward voltou à pergunta inicial:

— A tal Rosário pediu dinheiro a Jasper?

— Não. Ele deu porque quis.

— Então irei reembolsá-lo.

— Tive uma ideia.

— O quê?

— Bem... A fotografia que Jasper nos deu me fez pensar em iniciar uma coleção de fotos da família para pregar em uma parede, porém podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde.

Edward ergueu-se do sofá, e se aproximou da esposa.

— Até hoje aqui era apenas o lugar onde comia e dormia. Agora que tenho uma esposa, desejo um lar de verdade. Estou ansioso para que seus pertences pessoais cheguem de Lead. Nesse meio tempo, faça o que desejar com a decoração.

Bella sentiu uma onda de calor e felicidade.

— Assim vai me estragar de mimos, Edward.

— Mas como não é nada interesseira, desejo fazer todas as suas vontades. Agora me responda sobre Jasper.

— Seu irmão ficará magoado se tentar reembolsá-lo pelo que deu a Emily. Tenho a impressão de que você e Emmett sempre o protegeram muito. Por exemplo, não quis contar que Lauren o assediava para não entristecê-lo. Creio que Jasper se sente orgulhoso por ter sido um benfeitor para aquela pobre moça, portanto não estrague isso.

Podia sentir os olhos de Edward pousados em seu rosto, e tratou de juntar todos os presentes e empilhá-los na sala de jantar. No dia seguinte mandaria cartões de agradecimento a todos. Quando voltou à sala de estar, viu que o marido a aguardava.

— Além de seus atributos físicos, Deus lhe deu uma profunda percepção da natureza humana. Deixarei Jasper em paz.

Bella agradeceu em pensamento, e mudou de assunto:

— Como vamos zarpar em breve, o que posso fazer para ser útil?

— Tenho consulta com o Dr. Dominguez logo cedo, depois preciso ir ao escritório no centro. Quer me acompanhar?

— Adoraria. A equipe do hospital tomou conta de você muito bem, e desejo agradecer.

— Já voou de helicóptero?

— Sim. Sobrevoei o monte Rushmore.

— E gostou da experiência?

— Sim, depois que meu coração voltou ao lugar e consegui respirar.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso — provocou Edward. — Se voarmos pouparemos tempo. Este lugar vai ser uma verdadeira confusão em breve, com todas as pessoas embarcando.

— Deve estar tão entusiasmado, Edward! Não sei como vai conseguir dormir.

Ele deslizou um olhar de admiração pelo corpo de Bella.

— Também não sei. Que tal um jogo de cartas na cama? Ela sentiu o coração acelerado, ao perceber que o marido não queria encerrar a noite ainda.

— De que tipo? Black Jack, Sete e Meio? Não há muito o que fazer em Dakota do Sul quando neva à noite, portanto jogo bem.

— Creio que tenho um baralho na cômoda do quarto. Vamos até lá.

A recepcionista fitou Bella com expressão ansiosa.

— Posso lhe oferecer algo enquanto espera por seu marido, Sra. Cullen?

Edward acabara de entrar em sua sala nos escritórios do centro da cidade, e avisara que demoraria, no máximo meia hora.

— Não, obrigada, mas posso usar o telefone?

A jovem relanceou os olhos para uma mesa vazia no canto.

— Maria não veio trabalhar hoje. Use o dela, por favor.

— E há uma lista telefônica?

— Na gaveta de baixo.

— Obrigada.

Bella correu para a escrivaninha e procurou o endereço do edifício de Mike. Emily não tinha telefone, mas por certo haveria um na portaria. Quando um homem atendeu, perguntou:

— Fala inglês?

— Um pouco.

— Gostaria de falar com Emily Rosário no apartamento que pertencia a Mike Cullen.

— Ah! O americano. Ele está... muerto.

— Sim, sei disso. Sou a señora Cullen. Emily ainda mora aí, senhor?

— Até amanhã. Depois precisará deixar o apartamento.

— Pode pedir para vir falar comigo ao telefone?

— Não tenho tempo.

— Compreendo. Obrigada pela ajuda, señor.

Desligou, esperando que o homem tivesse entendido a resposta irônica. Sem esmorecer, procurou na bolsa o telefone do capitão Black e, por milagre, ele respondeu.

— Capitão? Disse a Emily que entrasse em contato comigo por seu intermédio caso precisasse de mais ajuda. Tentei falar com ela, mas não consegui. Poderia me fazer um grande favor e interceder por mim com o zelador? Sabendo que o senhor é da polícia, não irá se recusar.

— Sem problemas, mas devo alertá-la que Emily poderá tentar extorquir mais dinheiro da senhora.

Bella começava a se irritar com aquela perseguição à pobre moça.

— E se ela fosse sua filha, capitão? Sozinha no mundo com uma criança para criar? E muito jovem e precisa de ajuda. Estou pensando em lhe oferecer um emprego.

Fez-se um breve silêncio, e depois Black replicou:

— A senhora não desiste, certo? Dê-me o número do telefone do zelador.

— Obrigada, capitão. Se Emily vier ao telefone, diga-lhe para me chamar no celular.

Deu o número, e Black prometeu:

— Farei o possível.

— O senhor é um bom homem.

— Não. A senhora é que é excelente. Invejo seu marido. Ao desligar, viu que Edward saíra da sala. Quando tinham ido ao hospital, o médico removera as últimas bandagens, e ninguém diria que sofrera um acidente tão feio, dias atrás. Cicatrizes quase imperceptíveis continuavam no queixo e na fronte, mas isso tornava seu rosto ainda mais atraente.

Edward se aproximou da escrivaninha sorrindo, e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, na frente da recepcionista.

— Ao contrário da maioria das esposas que aproveitariam essa pausa para fazer compras, a minha está ao telefone.

— Estava tomando conta de um certo assunto.

Sem mais delongas, Edward despediu-se da funcionária e surpreendeu Bella empurrando-a para o heliporto.

No voo de volta ao Atlantis, Edward deu uma série de telefonemas pelo celular. Bella não compreendia como conseguia ficar tão calmo quando, após tantos anos de trabalho duro, seu grande sonho estava para se tornar realidade.

Qualquer outro estaria com os nervos em frangalhos, mas não Edward Cullen. Nascera para grandes realizações, adorava os desafios, e ela o amava com todas as forças de seu coração.

Desde que o conhecera cada dia era mais excitante que o outro. Tocou os lábios, ainda sentindo a pressão do beijo.

Entretanto lembrou que todos na empresa sabiam do casamento, e era importante que ele personificasse o marido apaixonado em lua de mel, pelo menos por mais algum tempo, refletiu. Era bom para os negócios.

Ninguém acreditaria que na noite de núpcias tinham jogado cartas até altas horas, e que depois ela se recolhera sozinha para o quarto de hóspedes, enquanto o marido adormecia por causa dos potentes analgésicos.

Fora ótimo não construir castelos no ar sobre a noite anterior, mas isso não impedia que sentisse um grande vazio.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ante a visão do Atlantis visto do céu. A grandiosidade a fez perder o fôlego. Voltando a ler sua mente, Edward murmurou:

— Nunca me canso dessa vista.

Podia-se ver toda a costa, o estaleiro, o oceano de um azul brilhante, e o píer vibrante. Bella voltou-se para o marido.

— É tudo tão incrível que mal acredito em meus olhos. E pensar que você idealizou isso! Casei-me com um gênio.

— Nada disso.

Mas mesmo com modéstia, a expressão de Edward era de pura satisfação e alegria.

Minutos depois desembarcaram no navio, e seguiram para o condomínio particular.

— Bella?

A simples palavra a fez perceber o que ele desejava lhe dizer.

— Já sei. Tem que trabalhar. Não se preocupe, tenho minha própria agenda do dia.

Telefone se precisar, e irei correndo.

— Vou lembrar disso.

Ela sentiu que o marido hesitava antes de voltar ao elevador, e prendeu a respiração, até a porta se fechar, separando-a do homem que idolatrava. Se ele tivesse ficado mais um segundo, revelaria seus sentimentos.

Por sorte havia muito a fazer, portanto Bella não pôde se atirar na cama e chorar como desejava. Então correu para a mesa mais próxima e enviou cartões de agradecimento pelos presentes recebidos. Havia tantos!

Não agradeceu apenas os familiares e amigos, mas o capitão do navio, o organista, o chef André, a tripulação que trabalhara na festa, o fotógrafo, a orquestra... enfim, todos que haviam tornado seu casamento inesquecível.

Não fora fácil planejar uma cerimônia suntuosa em tão curto espaço de tempo, e o empenho de todos os funcionários de Edward a fez perceber o quanto apreciavam o patrão.

Depois de duas horas, terminou de redigir e envelopar os cartões. Separou-os em pilhas diferentes para ser enviados pelo correio ou distribuídos ao pessoal de bordo. Foi para a cozinha e fez um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geleia, pegou o mapa do Atlantis, e rumou para o correio, vestindo jeans e tênis.

A fim de poder estar à disposição para ajudar no que fosse preciso no dia seguinte, decidiu conhecer o navio em detalhes. Assim poderia orientar os recém-chegados que por acaso se perdessem. Uma das vantagens de se morar em uma cidade flutuante, refletiu, era que se podia comer à vontade e depois perder as calorias extras caminhando o dia todo.

O escritório particular de Edward, assim como dos demais membros da diretoria, localizava-se no vigésimo terceiro deque, junto à sala de conferências. Depois de deixar o correio, Bella começou o passeio do primeiro ao último convés, ansiosa por se familiarizar com o empreendimento do marido.

Logo percebeu que era preciso mais plantas e quadros, mas quem sabe a empresa de decoração contratada ainda não terminara seu trabalho.

Do décimo ao vigésimo segundo convés localizavam-se as residências, divididas em condomínios. Do primeiro ao nono, situavam-se as lojas, restaurantes e escritórios.

Quantos detalhes deviam ter sido observados na elaboração da planta, pensou, maravilhada. Calculando pelo número de salva-vidas e sacos de provisões disponíveis em caso de emergência, haveria muita gente vivendo ali. Um dia, pensou Bella, gostaria de apertar a mão do arquiteto que tornara realidade o sonho de Edward.

Grande parte do Atlantis era destinada à tripulação e tudo o que importava para manter ativo o navio. Edward lhe dissera que ainda havia espaço para montar o Departamento de Turismo no deque A, e foi para lá que Bella se dirigiu.

Descobriu um cômodo vazio de tamanho médio, mas pronto para ser ocupado. Era perfeito! Seus pertences chegariam antes que zarpassem no dia seguinte. Poderia recriar o escritório que tinha no apartamento em Lead, e isso a faria sentir-se em casa. Muito satisfeita, continuou seu passeio turístico pelo navio, até encontrar o escritório do Departamento de Pessoal, onde viu um homem sentado a uma escrivaninha na entrada. Em uma placa lia-se: Sam Uley, Gerente.

— Sr. Uley?

Ele ergueu o rosto do computador, e depois de lançar um olhar de admiração para Bella, levantou-se.

— Pois não?

— Sou Bella Cullen.

A revelação pareceu deixá-lo muito surpreso.

— Como está, Sra. Cullen? Parabéns pelo casamento. O Sr. Edward é um homem de sorte.

— Sou eu a sortuda, obrigada. Uley sorriu.

— Está perdida?

— Não, mas o dia ainda não terminou. Vim conversar com o senhor.

— Claro! Por favor, sente-se.

Bella ocupou uma das cadeiras, e foi direto ao assunto:

— Sou a assessora do Departamento de Turismo do navio, algumas portas adiante.

— Está brincando! Nem sabia que tínhamos um aqui.

— Foi resolvido há pouco. Mas vou explicar o motivo de minha visita. Pode ser que uma jovem grávida venha ao Atlantis. Ela está passando por dificuldades e precisa de um emprego. Não sei se fala um pouco de inglês, e também desconheço se está qualificada para alguma função específica. — Sorriu para Uley, e continuou: — Terá o bebê em breve, e só poderá trabalhar quando sair do resguardo. Já conheço a regra sobre crianças pequenas no Atlantis, mas isso será modificado a seu tempo.

Ante o olhar estupefato do gerente, prosseguiu:

— Queria saber se existe um quarto vago para essa moça.

— De solteiro?

— Sim. Por favor, não concorde comigo só porque sou a esposa do Sr. Cullen. Caso haja algum impedimento pode me dizer.

— Se precisarmos do espaço avisarei, mas se o Sr. Cullen concorda com isso...

— Obrigada, Sr. Uley.

— Pode me chamar de Sam.

— Certo. Na verdade pode ser que a moça não venha, mas achei que seria conveniente falar com você antes.

— Sem problema.

— Maravilha! E poderia me fazer mais um favor? Preciso que escreva em espanhol o que irei dizer à moça, caso ela chegue. Não se importa?

— Fique à vontade.

Em pouco tempo Bella ditara o que desejava, e despediu-se de Uley, correndo para o supermercado no primeiro deque. . Desejava preparar um jantar caseiro para Edward quando voltasse. Bolo de carne, batatas assadas, ervilhas e salada de frutas.

Uma hora mais tarde estava de volta ao apartamento, e arrumou a mesa na copa.

— Bella?

Ao ouvir a voz familiar, seu coração disparou.

— Estou na cozinha! — gritou, tirando a comida do forno. Passos soaram, e logo Edward surgiu.

— Que cheiro gostoso! Não esperava por isso.

— Espero que tenha tempo para comer, antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Ele a fitou longamente.

— Darei um jeito. Estou faminto!

— Sente-se que irei servi-lo.

Edward atirou-se sobre a comida como um lobo. Bella cozinhara o suficiente para duas refeições, mas tudo terminou em questão de minutos.

Por fim ele ergueu o rosto do prato com olhar humilde.

— Estava com mais fome do que imaginava. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— O que significa que teve um dia muito ocupado. Sempre que voltar para casa, terei um vídeo para fazê-lo dormir.

— E qual é o de hoje?

— O Ataque dos Tomates Assassinos. Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Acho que nunca ouvi falar.

— É o favorito de todos em Dakota do Sul.

O marido tomou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa.

— Mal posso esperar. E o jantar foi fabuloso.

— Obrigada.

— O que vai fazer agora?

— Algumas pequenas coisas.

— Então vou me apressar, e voltarei cedo.

Quando Edward voltou a sair do apartamento, Bella tirou os pratos da mesa e lavou a louça, consciente da própria felicidade. Enquanto sorria consigo mesma, o celular tocou. Seria Emily?

— Sra. Cullen? Aqui é o capitão Black.

— Sim, capitão.

— Estou com Emily Rosário. Bella piscou diversas vezes.

— Onde?

— No carro da polícia, no píer, perto do navio. Depois que conversamos pela última vez, liguei para o zelador do prédio, e soube que ela teria que pagar os aluguéis atrasados ou deixar o apartamento. Emily pagou tudo, e mais algum dinheiro adiantado, porém mesmo assim o administrador do edifício a mandou embora. Não tem para onde ir, mas jura que a enganaram, e acredito. Mandei que alguns policiais levassem o homem para a delegacia e o questionassem. Como a senhora deseja ajudá-la...

— Acha que está na hora do bebê nascer?

— Não sei.

— Obrigada por ter me atendido, capitão. Pensarei em um modo de agradecê-lo. Agora vou pedir a uma equipe do hospital para buscar Emily no píer, e estarei esperando por ela na enfermaria.

Na meia hora seguinte andou às voltas com Emily, que foi trazida a bordo. Como a moça não era residente do navio, Bella responsabilizou-se por todas as despesas. O importante era deixar mãe e filho saudáveis, pensou.

Às dez horas da noite, Edward deixou Marcos cuidando de alguns detalhes finais, e rumou para o condomínio. Só pensava em se reencontrar com Bella, e assim que o elevador particular abriu a porta, gritou seu nome.

Não houve resposta, mas ela poderia estar em qualquer canto. Primeiro dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde tudo estava arrumado. Bella também retirara todos os presentes da mesa da sala de jantar. Talvez tivesse ido dormir, pensou.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes e, com o coração batendo forte, foi em seguida ao próprio quarto, na esperança de encontrá-la adormecida diante do aparelho de televisão.

Quando não a encontrou em parte alguma do apartamento, sentiu—-e muito frustrado. Percebeu então o quanto Bella era importante em sua vida. Até o acidente, sempre se sentira muito bem sozinho, em seu mundo de solteiro.

Durante anos entrara e saíra de seu apartamento em Guayaquil e depois do condomínio no Atlantis sem pensar que aquelas paredes eram seu lar. Sempre que ficava com uma mulher era porque a conhecera em uma festa nos Estados Unidos ou na Europa, quando ia lá a negócios, e eram relacionamentos breves e superficiais.

Então, quando estava agonizando no leito do hospital, um rosto angelical o fitara, e um par de olhos azuis havia mudado sua vida.

Onde estaria ela?

Edward pegou o celular e discou o número de Bella. Quando ela atendeu, precisou se esforçar para conter a irritação. Afinal, a esposa tinha todo o direito de ir e vir conforme lhe agradasse, e ele não devia interferir só porque desejava alguém de avental a esperá-lo em casa, sempre que voltasse. Lembrou-se de que Bella já tivera essa experiência com o ex-marido e talvez não estivesse disposta a se tornar muito dependente.

— Olá! Onde está?

Ela não respondeu, e Edward sentiu que algo estava errado.

— Já chegou em casa, Edward? Não pensei que voltaria tão cedo.

Cedo? Eram dez e meia da noite! Ele engoliu em seco.

— Quanto tempo vai demorar onde está?

— Não sei.

Ela estava sendo tão evasiva que ele franziu a testa.

— Quer que vá encontrá-la?

— Não! Quero dizer... creio que deve ir dormir. Voltarei quando puder.

— Qual o problema, Bella?

— Explicarei depois.

— Onde está?

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Alarmara o marido, e isso era a última coisa que desejava fazer. Edward tinha grandes responsabilidades, e não precisava de mais preocupações.

— Estou... no hospital.

— Meu Deus!

— Tudo bem. Não houve nada comigo.

Ouviu um estalido seco, e soube que Edward logo chegaria ali. Sentiu remorsos por não ter dito logo que prometera ajudar Emily caso necessitasse.

Em breve ele chegou com expressão preocupada e ansiosa. Sem que nenhum dos dois previsse, um segundo depois caíram nos braços um do outro.

— Graças a Deus está bem — sussurrou ele ao ouvido da esposa. — O que aconteceu?

— É uma longa história, e prefiro contar quando voltarmos para casa.

— Quem se feriu?

Bella molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Trata-se de Emily Rosário. O olhar de Edward tornou-se severo.

— O que ela faz no Atlantis?

— Uma cesariana.

Ele piscou, espantado, e Bella continuou:

— O obstetra me disse que havia risco com o parto normal, então decidiu operar. Estou esperando notícias.

— Jasper cometeu um grande engano ao dar-lhe dinheiro. Essa moça agora pensa que a Cullen Corporation vai tomar conta de tudo.

— Não!

— Sra. Cullen? — chamou uma enfermeira. — O Dr. Caius quer lhe falar, mas está tudo bem. Ela teve uma menina saudável.

Edward enlaçou a cintura de Bella, apertando com força.

— Sim — murmurou. — É um grande acontecimento.


	10. Capítulo IX

CAPÍTULO IX

Edward? Posso entrar? "— A porta está aberta. Bella vestira a camisola e o roupão, e aproximou-se.

— Trouxe suas pílulas.

Ele já estava sob os lençóis, e agradeceu.

— Já tomei as que estavam no armário do banheiro.

A esposa colocou o copo com água sobre a mesinha, e sentou-se no outro lado da cama, sem cerimônia.

— Vou contar tudo desde o início.

Sem parar para tomar fôlego, relatou sobre as visitas que fizera ao apartamento de Mike, quando dera dinheiro a Emily. Explicou que utilizara Black e Jasper como intérpretes, e que a ajuda financeira do irmão de Edward fora um gesto espontâneo. Depois narrou a conversa que tivera com Sam Uley, e o telefonema de Black no píer, avisando da chegada de Emily ao navio.

— Juro que não pretendia abusar de sua boa vontade. Quando deixei Lead, retirei todas as minhas economias do banco. Não é muito, mas dará para pagar o hospital e um quarto até Emily se recuperar.

— Isso vai levar algum tempo, considerando que teve um parto difícil — replicou Edward com voz calma. — Receio que ela não possa permanecer nas dependências da tripulação com um bebê.

Bella percebeu que seu plano de manter Emily por muito tempo no Atlantis era tolice.

— Sei disso, Edward.

— Então, qual a sua ideia?

Edward não parecia zangado.

— Quando sair do hospital irei com ela até Guayaquil ajudá-la a encontrar um trabalho e a se estabelecer com a criança.

— Muito caridoso. Agora me conte sobre seu plano B. Bella sentiu o rosto em brasa, pois nunca conseguia esconder seus pensamentos do marido.

— Bem, talvez se conseguir que o conselho permita a entrada de famílias com crianças no navio, quem sabe parte de um condomínio que ainda não foi vendida possa ser transformada em creche.

Edward deixou escapar o som abafado e rouco que costumava emitir no hospital, e Bella tratou de falar bem depressa:

— Isso permitiria que as mães tivessem uma folga de algumas horas durante o dia. Mesmo as mulheres muito ricas, como quase todas que morarão no Atlantis, têm suas atividades. Precisaremos encontrar pessoas capacitadas para dirigir a creche. Talvez treinem Emily para fazer parte da equipe, e ela poderia morar com a filha aqui.

Edward inclinou-se para a esposa.

— E quando todos os bebês crescerem e já não puderem frequentar a creche?

— Significará que é preciso também um jardim de infância, e uma escola elementar. Quando fiz meu giro pelo Atlantis hoje, descobri que no Deque do Sol há uma grande área vazia sem função específica. E fica perto das piscinas.

Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou uma mecha de cabelos louros que insistia em cair sobre a testa de Bella. Ela estremeceu, tomada por uma forte emoção.

— Receio que os diretores queiram construir um cassino ali — murmurou ele.

— Mas existem dezenas de bares por todo o navio! Por certo alguns poderiam se transformar em cassino a um preço bem mais baixo!

Edward sacudiu o corpo em sua característica risada silenciosa.

— Adoraria continuar ouvindo suas ideias, mas está batendo o queixo de frio. Entre debaixo das cobertas.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. O marido acabara de pedir que fossem para a cama juntos, e era isso que desejara fazer desde que chegara ao Atlantis. O convite seria porque a desejava ou estava cansado demais para ficar sentado?

Desesperada por descobrir, Bella enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, sentindo o calor do corpo de Edward ao seu lado. Nervosa, começou a tagarelar:

— Ângela diz que Ben não sente frio, e deixa o ar-condicionado ligado no quarto mesmo com temperaturas muito baixas.

— Mistérios da mente masculina.

— Quanto às mulheres, não consigo explicar essa história de tensão pré-menstrual.

Ele sorriu.

— Também não sei. Mas pode me responder uma coisa?

— Diga.

— Compreendo que queira ajudar essa tal de Emily, entretanto tentar encontrar um emprego para ela e resolver sua vida é um pouco demais, não?

— Por certo pensa que é uma esquisitice.

— Não, mas talvez signifique que não esqueceu Mike ainda.

— Ele não teve nada a ver com isso! — exclamou Bella, exasperada e com toda a sinceridade. — Nosso casamento terminou na lua de mel, porém fizera um juramento e desejava cumpri-lo. Então pensei que, se tivesse um filho, poderia dedicar todo o amor que tinha no coração para ele.

Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto, com um olhar cheio de ternura, e Bella continuou:

— Mike estava fora de casa nas duas vezes em que abortei, mas o que não lhe contei é que deixou várias mulheres grávidas quando ficou um período na Califórnia. Por isso não parava em lugar nenhum. Não queria assumir responsabilidades.

Edward não sabia o que dizer, começando a sentir uma grande indignação.

— Quando me contaram que Mike só trabalhava aqui havia quatro meses, percebi que o bebê de Emily não era dele, portanto o pai da criança a abandonara do mesmo modo que Mike tratara mal a mim e a outras mais.

Lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer pelas faces de Bella, e Edward segurou-lhe a mão com carinho.

— Não diga mais nada.

— Preciso continuar. O capitão Black me contou a história de Emily. Ela veio de um lar desajustado e, sem dúvida, não fora feliz com o homem que amara. Embora soubesse que Mike a enganava também, ficou ao seu lado porque, pelo menos, ele não a surrava.

Teve que parar a narrativa, pois soluços convulsos a dominaram. Edward ofereceu-lhe um lenço da mesinha de cabeceira.

— Quando soube que Mike se afogara, percebi que ela voltara a ficar só, e que continuaria a sofrer na vida. Emily é jovem e bonita, e merece uma vida melhor. Black me avisou que tentaria extorquir mais dinheiro, porém na verdade ela não me pediu nada, nem a Jasper. Graças a Deus vim de um lar feliz, estudei e tive um bom emprego, portanto sinto que devo ajudar quem é menos afortunado.

Assoou o nariz com força, fazendo Edward sorrir.

— Por fim o coração de Black amoleceu, e ele a trouxe até o navio. Aqui termina a história, comigo tendo um problema e atirando-o em suas mãos também. Lamento muito, Edward.

Em um impulso, saiu correndo da cama.

— Bella! Volte para cá!

Mas ela já se trancara no banheiro de hóspedes.

— Bella, abra a porta! Precisamos conversar.

— Por favor, vá embora. Prometo que partirei com Emily quando ela se restabelecer, e nunca mais precisará se preocupar com um estorvo como eu.

Edward brincou:

— Deve estar com TPM. Chore bastante e, quando sair daí, o quarto estará bem aquecido e voltará para a cama. Que tal?

— Amanhã será o dia mais importante de sua vida. Precisa dormir.

— Preciso mais de outras coisas. Seja uma esposa maravilhosa, e venha me fazer uma massagem. Funcionou como mágica no hospital. Mesmo um magnata como eu fica nervoso em certas ocasiões.

Bella fungou do outro lado da porta.

— Está apreensivo?

— Sim. Já pensou se o Atlantis não flutuar?

— E a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi!

— Por isso preciso de você. Para me dizer que tudo dará certo.

Edward Cullen era uma figura tão forte e decidida que ninguém poderia supor que também tinha suas fraquezas, como todo ser humano, pensou Bella. Porém ela vira seu lado vulnerável quando fitara os olhos cinzentos que brilhavam sob as ataduras no leito de hospital. Olhos que suplicavam e sofriam.

Sem titubear, pegou a loção do armário do banheiro, e abriu a porta. Edward já não estava ali. Sem dúvida voltara para a cama, e desistira de esperá-la porque se mostrava irracional e infantil.

Entrou no quarto e murmurou:

— Por que não se deita de costas?

Edward afastou as cobertas e obedeceu, enquanto Bella erguia-lhe a calça do pijama até o joelho, e começava a massagear. A paixão a fazia adorar cada movimento que lhe permitia tocar a pele rija do homem amado.

— Que delícia! Não pare — pediu Edward.

Ela continuou, até perceber a respiração ritmada do marido, indicando que adormecera. Precisava muito descansar porque o dia seguinte seria de grande tensão, a começar às seis e meia da manhã, com o batismo do navio.

Edward lhe dissera que a esposa do capitão Rogers seria a madrinha, e que assim que quebrasse a garrafa de champanhe no casco, o Atlantis zarparia para sua primeira viagem pela América do Sul.

Quinze horas mais tarde, Bella apoiou-se na balaustrada do convés, a brisa fazendo dançar seu conjunto cor de laranja. O estaleiro e o píer haviam desaparecido ao longe, havia muitas horas.

Edward fizera com que suas famílias pegassem barcos que seguiram o Atlantis a distância, até onde foi possível. Com um par de binóculos, Bella vira sua mãe e irmã. Junto ao marido, acenara, até que os barcos desapareceram no horizonte. O tempo todo Edward mantivera o braço ao redor de seus ombros, e algumas vezes mergulhara o rosto em seus cabelos. Bella nem ousava se mexer, com medo de quebrar o encanto de momentos tão preciosos.

Edward devia estar vibrando de emoção, pensou, e sentia-se muito feliz e aliviado por tudo ter dado certo. Agradecia a Deus o fato de estar vivo e saudável para aproveitar seu grande triunfo.

— Poderá visitar sua família sempre que quiser — murmurara ele de encontro ao seu ouvido, pela primeira vez não lendo seu pensamentos.

Na verdade, nesse momento ela só pensava no marido, que ainda não sabia que se tornara o centro de seu universo.

O navio entrara em alto-mar, e Bella nunca tivera tal experiência, mas não se sentia enjoada nem tonta. Antes de reunir-se a Marcos e outros funcionários de bordo, Edward pediu que tomasse pílulas contra enjoo, e ela prometera fazer isso quando voltasse ao condomínio. Com um beijo, o marido a deixara.

Isso acontecera havia várias horas, e Bella continuava na balaustrada junto a outros residentes do Atlantis, apreciando o cenário. Segundo Edward, iriam enfrentar mau tempo, e estava ansioso para ver o desempenho do navio na tempestade, antes que chegassem a Buenos Aires. Ali receberiam mais residentes.

Por fim Bella abandonou seu posto, e voltou ao apartamento para comer um sanduíche e trocar as roupas por jeans, camiseta e tênis.

Depois rumou para o hospital, a fim de ver o bebê de Emily. No caminho, recebeu um telefonema de um funcionário de bordo perguntando onde desejava que colocasse sua bagagem. Teria que mudar de planos e voltar para o apartamento.

A querida Ângela organizara todos os seus pertences e pusera etiquetas em todas as caixas. Bella pediu que fossem para o condomínio, menos as marcadas para o escritório, que ficariam na sala do Departamento de Turismo.

Quando começou a abrir as caixas, não viu mais o tempo passar. Sam Uley se aproximou de seu escritório, e ajudou-a a arrumar as coisas nos devidos lugares, inclusive o computador.

Enquanto trabalhavam, perguntou-lhe sobre Emily.

— Já viu o bebê?

— Não, mas irei assim que terminar com isto.

— O que mais posso fazer para ajudá-la?

— Dê uma opinião sobre estes quadros. Onde devo pregá-los?

— São todos lindos, e creio que ficarão bem nesta parede. Adorei a foto da motocicleta. Tenho uma Harley.

— Verdade?

— Pretendo usá-la quando estivermos ancorados.

— Tive um amigo em minha cidade que dirigia uma moto. Costumava andar com ele escondida, porque meus pais me proibiam.

— Então quem sabe possa lhe dar uma carona quando estivermos em terra firme, se a senhora desejar.

— Proposta interessante — disse uma voz masculina à porta. Sam e Bella se voltaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Edward!

Como sempre, o coração de Bella disparou ao ver o marido. Entretanto ele não parecia contente por vê-la e ficou parado, os olhos semicerrados.

— Parabéns pela primeira viagem do Atlantis, Sr. Cullen — disse Sam.

— Obrigado, Sr. Uley. Sentindo a tensão, Bella explicou:

— Sam estava me ajudando a arrumar o escritório.

— Então ele passou na minha frente. Uley sorriu.

— Permita dizer que é uma satisfação ter sua esposa a bordo.

— Acho que a vê mais que eu.

Caso Bella não soubesse a verdade, pensaria que o marido estava com ciúme! O olhar observador de Edward a procurou.

— Se já terminou aqui, podemos ver o bebê. Ou já fez isso com Uley?

— Não.

O marido estava muito zangado!

Sam devia ter sentido o mesmo, porque consultou o relógio de pulso.

— Não fazia ideia que era tão tarde. Verei a senhora amanhã, Sra. Cullen.

— Não se esqueça da caixa de ferramentas!

Antes de ir embora, o rapaz cumprimentou Edward, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar, como uma estátua.

— O que acha da decoração? — perguntou Bella, esforçando-se por soar alegre e despreocupada.

— Temos um almoxarifado no Atlantis que forneceria tudo que desejasse. Não sabia que pretendia colocar seus objetos pessoais aqui.

Sem compreender o motivo de tanta irritação, ela explicou:

— Nosso apartamento não tem lugar para mais um escritório, e como já possuía todas essas coisas, achei conveniente aproveitá-las aqui. Se acha que é tudo muito velho ou que não combina com o resto da decoração do navio, posso tirar.

— Não. Criou um ninho encantador que expressa sua personalidade, e está bem assim. Vamos?

Bella obedeceu, determinada a fazê-lo recuperar o bom humor.

— Não precisava se preocupar. Tudo deu certo com o Atlantis, Edward.

— Foi o que disseram sobre o Titanic — replicou ele com azedume.

A esposa soltou uma risada, e segurou-lhe a mão. Para sua alegria, o marido correspondeu ao carinho.

— Esse é um filme a que não quero assistir. Mas que tal se assistirmos à continuação do Ataque dos Tomates Assassinos? Também trouxe comigo. Poderemos ver comendo pizza.

— Não está enjoada com o balanço do navio?

— Ainda não. E nem tomei as pílulas.

Foram recebidos no hospital pela mesma enfermeira da noite anterior, que lhes sorriu.

— Boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Estava pensando quando iria vê-los. Quase todos a bordo já vieram dar uma olhada no bebê.

— E como está a mãe? — quis saber Edward, surpreendendo Bella.

— Teve muitas dores, e está sedada. Mas venham ver a menina.

Dentro de minutos estavam postados junto ao vidro que separava a sala de cirurgia, e que fora transformada às pressas em um berçário provisório. Outra enfermeira usando máscara segurava um pequeno fardo embrulhado em cobertores cor-de-rosa.

— Oh, Edward! Ela é um encanto! Olhe os cabelos pretos! Espero que Emily me deixe segurá-la.

Edward a cingiu pelo ombro, sorrindo.

— Claro que sim. Mas no momento só estou pensando na pizza que prometeu.

Já não parecia aborrecido, pensou Bella. Feliz, replicou:

— Também estou faminta. Vamos!

A cama do casal passara a ser seu lugar favorito, mas não pelo motivo que poderia ser o mais provável, porque ainda não haviam feito amor. Apenas gostava da intimidade e do calor do corpo de Edward ao seu lado, das conversas sinceras e risadas que davam.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Edward a fez prometer que esperaria por ele para abrir o resto das caixas vindas de Lead, que ocupavam o vestíbulo e a sala de estar.

Mais tarde, enquanto jogavam cartas, Bella lembrou-se que ele lhe dissera, em Dakota do Sul, que gostaria de ver seu apartamento para conhecê-la melhor.

— Edward, desculpe se não pedi sua ajuda para arrumar o escritório. Aliás, se a situação fosse inversa, ficaria aborrecida se o visse decorar um ambiente com seus objetos pessoais, ajudado por uma pessoa estranha. Não refleti que poderia aborrecê-lo, chamando Sam. No futuro prometo pensar antes de agir.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Bella. Se pareci aborrecido foi porque não a encontrei em casa. Fui egoísta.

— E há outra coisa.

— O quê?

— Sinto-me ridícula desde que disse a várias pessoas que seria assessora no Departamento de Turismo. Foi um comentário tolo e arrogante, mas queria que sentisse orgulho a meu respeito.

— Não vamos tomar decisões sobre isso ainda. Amanhã, quando estivermos repousados, venha até meu escritório e conversaremos.

— Ótimo! Parece cansado. Está com dores?

— Estou bem. Não precisarei de analgésicos esta noite.

— Isso porque usou a tipoia o dia todo.

— Claro! Você não me deu opção.

— Faz parte das minhas funções. Ambos riram.

— Trouxe um presente para você de Lead, Edward. Esperei para lhe dar no dia em que o Atlantis zarpasse. Está no quarto de hóspedes.

Voltou trazendo uma caixa pequena, que Edward abriu com curiosidade. Era um anel de homem, em ouro, com uma pedra de ônix, onde se lia Atlantis.

— Acho que o joalheiro fez um bom trabalho, considerando que encomendei de um dia para o outro.

Tomou a mão do marido, mas antes que pudesse colocar o anel, ele a beijou no rosto.

— É um tesouro que sempre usarei — murmurou Edward. Desapontada por não ter recebido um beijo na boca, Bella concluiu que Edward não aproveitara a oportunidade de propósito. Precisava aprender a não forçar os acontecimentos, refletiu. A paixão deveria surgir de modo espontâneo. Evitando fitá-lo, tratou de se afastar.

— O balanço do navio me deu sono. Boa noite, Edward. Vejo-o amanhã.

Correu para o quarto de hóspedes, e depois de trancar a porta, atirou-se sobre a cama e deu vazão às lágrimas. Acabou adormecendo com o rosto molhado.

Ao despertar na manhã seguinte, percebeu que o balanço do navio se tornara mais forte. O mar estava agitado. Relanceou um olhar para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que passava das nove horas. Por que Edward não a acordara? Pretendera preparar-lhe o café, e dormira até tarde. Que esposa se saíra!

Tomou banho e lavou a cabeça em tempo recorde. Depois vestiu calça branca, uma camiseta, e blazer azul-marinho, correndo logo para a cozinha. Surpresa, lá encontrou um bilhete:

"Seu café da manhã está no forno, dorminhoca. Depois do presente que me deu, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para demonstrar minha gratidão. Venha me ver quando quiser. Edward."

Bella abriu a porta do forno e deparou com salsichas, ovos mexidos e torradas ainda quentes. Novas lágrimas voltaram a rolar por suas faces. Estava ficando muito sentimental, pensou.

Tratou de comer tudo, acompanhando com um suco de laranja, e ensaiou um sorriso feliz. Edward não precisava saber de seu sofrimento.

Tomou o elevador que a conduziu para o andar da diretoria, e lá chegando ouviu vozes na sala de conferências. Refletiu que Edward a esperara mais cedo e, com medo de incomodar, dirigiu-se ao escritório particular do marido.

— Pode entrar — disse ele, por trás da escrivaninha de mogno.

Sem dúvida parecia o principal executivo, com seu terno azul e cabelos bem penteados.

— Desculpe o atraso, Edward.

— Tudo bem. Precisava descansar.

— Obrigada pelo delicioso café da manhã.

— De nada. Era tempo de fazer algo por você. Ela arregalou os olhos.

— O que está, dizendo? Desde que nos casamos só recebo mimos!

— Então venha comigo.

Ao perceber que rumavam para a sala de conferências, Bella estremeceu.

— Se quer que tome notas, saiba que não sei estenografia.

— Tem ideias muito antiquadas sobre o que uma secretária moderna faz. Temos um equipamento que grava e imprime tudo.

— Então não entendo o motivo para me fazer entrar lá.

— Porque sim. Não é um bom argumento?

— Eu...

— Então está resolvido.

Com as mãos em seus ombros, empurrou-a para dentro da sala. Um mar de rostos se voltou para a porta, e Bella reconheceu todos os executivos da festa de casamento.

Sorrindo e cumprimentando cada um, dirigiu-se à cabeceira com o marido.

— Senhores, todos já conhecem minha esposa Bella. Se bem recordo seu discurso na festa do nosso casamento, mencionou que desejava fazer algumas inovações no Atlantis. Como a nomeei diretora de nosso Departamento de Turismo, trouxe-a aqui para que exponha suas ideias.

Voltou-se para Bella e sorriu.

— Pode começar.


	11. Capítulo X

CAPÍTULO X

Era difícil Bella ficar sem palavras, mas trinta milionários de todas as nacionalidades, chefes de empresas fabulosas, permaneciam educadamente à espera de seu discurso, sentados em volta da mesa de reuniões.

Quando descobrira falhas nas regras do Atlantis, jamais pensara que poderia magoar Edward, então compreendeu que essa fora a maneira que ele encontrara para assustá-la. Fazer com que expusesse suas ideias na frente de todas aquelas pessoas importantes!

Nada melhor do que atirá-la para os leões e ficar sentado, observando-a tentar se salvar, pensou Bella, sentindo um estremecimento percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Mas só havia uma coisa a fazer. Expor seu caso da maneira mais profissional possível. Detestaria envergonhar o marido, porém quando saísse da sala de reuniões a primeira coisa que faria seria a mala e providenciar um voo que a levasse para o aeroporto mais próximo. Dali rumaria para Lead, Dakota do Sul.

Edward não estava em condições de se divorciar, preocupado com o início das viagens do Atlantis, então apenas iria embora. Ele poderia dizer a todos que sua mãe estava doente, e que a esposa precisara se ausentar.

Infelizmente teria que deixar para Edward o problema de Emily, mas no momento nada podia fazer.

Tomou fôlego, e começou:

— Bom dia, senhores. Fui pega de surpresa, porque meu marido pediu que falasse sobre temas que discutimos em particular.

Todos riram, e já que estava de costas para Edward, foi mais fácil prosseguir:

— Como sou uma recém-casada, sonho com uma família grande e animais de estimação. Porém soube das regras do Atlantis, e da restrição às crianças pequenas. Isso me deixou triste.

Dezenas de olhos a fitaram de modo intenso, e Bella engoliu em seco, rezando para dizer as palavras certas.

— O que disse a meu marido foi que, se quiséssemos comprar uma unidade de um dos fabulosos condomínios residenciais do Atlantis, desistiria por causa dessas restrições. É óbvio que, quando planejaram as regras, não tinham em mente casais como nós, entretanto a minha opinião é que, se suspenderem certas proibições, todos os apartamentos serão vendidos bem depressa, tenho certeza.

Fez uma pausa e, como o silêncio imperasse na sala, passeou o olhar pelos presentes.

— Disse o que pensava, mas espero não tê-los ofendido. — Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do marido. — Vejo-o mais tarde, querido.

O silêncio a acompanhou quando deixou a sala.

A reunião de diretoria terminou às cinco horas da tarde, e Edward rumou para casa.

— Bella? — chamou ao entrar.

Porém ela não estava no apartamento. Frustrado, pensou que fora ao hospital. Se bem conhecia a esposa, teria ficado a tarde toda admirando o bebê. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, as enfermeiras disseram que não a tinham visto por lá.

Talvez estivesse no seu escritório, ocupada com a decoração. Mas ao chegar lá, Edward o viu vazio, e uma terrível sensação de perda o possuiu. Rumou para a sala de Sam Uley.

O rapaz levantou-se assim que o viu.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Procuro minha esposa. Por acaso a viu?

— Não. Na verdade fui até seu escritório algumas vezes para saber se precisava de ajuda, mas não a encontrei. Já tentou o hospital? A Sra. Cullen estava preocupada com a moça que teve o bebê.

— Obrigado pela sugestão — rosnou Edward entre os dentes cerrados.

Bella podia estar em dezenas de lugares diferentes no enorme navio. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Enviar uma mensagem pelos alto-falantes.

Em questão de minutos isso foi feito, mas mesmo assim Bella não entrou em contato com o marido. Só restava a Edward voltar para casa e esperar. Quando estava para entrar no elevador, seu celular tocou.

— Bella?

— Lamento, Sr. Cullen. Aqui fala Les Cramer, do heliporto. Sua esposa voou para terra ao meio-dia.

O coração de Edward quase parou.

— Com este tempo?

— O helicóptero foi para El Cerita. Dependendo do tempo, continuará até Guayaquil, ou irá esperar.

— Entre em contato com o piloto já, e me deixe falar com ele!

— Sim, senhor.

A recente experiência do desastre no mar fazia Edward tremer da cabeça aos pés. Se algo acontecesse a Bella...

— Sr. Cullen? Entrei em contato com Jim Nash, o piloto. Pode falar.

— Jim?

— Sim, Sr. Cullen.

A voz do piloto parecia vir de longe, e havia muita estática.

— Ainda está em La Cerita?

— Sim, senhor. Decidi esperar até amanhã. Sua esposa pegou um táxi para o Hotel Flores.

— Graças a Deus! Fiquem aí até receber novas ordens.

— Sim, senhor.

— Les?

— Estou aqui.

— Quero o melhor piloto para voar até o aeroporto mais próximo do Atlantis.

— Deixe-me ver... Pode ir até San Cristobal.

— Ótimo! De lá irei de carro até La Cerita. Diga ao piloto para se preparar.

— Sim, senhor.

O piloto Jim Nash informara Bella que La Cerita era um vilarejo com trinta mil habitantes, e fez reservas no hotel que costumava receber turistas norte-americanos.

Por causa do mau tempo, Jim recusara-se a continuar o voo, embora Bella tivesse implorado.

Jantara sozinha no restaurante do hotel, e depois fora para o quarto preparar-se para dormir. Imaginava que o piloto só entraria em contato na manhã seguinte.

Por sorte conseguira sair do Atlantis. Depois da terrível experiência na sala de conferências não conseguira enfrentar Edward de novo.

Assim que chegasse em Lead, tomaria as providências para anular o casamento. Seu relacionamento com Edward Cullen fora um encontro fugaz, uma brincadeira do destino. Por um curto espaço de tempo houvera uma conexão mística entre os dois, criaturas que procuravam conforto mútuo depois de experiências traumáticas.

Porém essa afinidade não durara. Edward tinha seus sonhos e ela não podia arruiná-los com suas ideias. Observou a aliança que trazia no dedo. Deixara os outros anéis que Edward lhe dera sobre a cômoda do quarto de hóspedes no condomínio, e era assim que precisava agir.

Decidiu ligar para Ângela, mas nesse momento alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

— Jim?

— Não. Sou eu, Edward. Abra, Bella. Ela ficou estática.. Não podia ser! Após um breve silêncio, o marido disse:

— Devo chamar o gerente para abrir essa porta?

— Não! Já vou.

Com mãos trêmulas, Bella se aproximou, e abriu com dificuldade. Edward entrou como um raio, fazendo-a pensar que não conhecia aquele homem de olhar irado, que tremia de emoção, ódio, ou fosse lá o quê.

Respirava com dificuldade, e seu rosto estava contorcido em uma expressão estranha, os cabelos despenteados.

Sem saber o que dizia, Bella murmurou:

— Jim achou perigoso continuar o voo.

— Como pode ver, consegui chegar até aqui.

Com gesto rápido, ele a puxou para si, fitando-a, e Bella reteve a respiração.

Era o mesmo olhar do hospital, dolorido e ansioso, que a fizera tocar sua alma em uma afinidade instantânea. Isso também acontecia nesse instante.

— O que foi? — gritou, agoniada.

— Por que abandonou o navio?

Era a hora da verdade. Melhor pôr tudo para fora e terminar com o pesadelo, refletiu Bella.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, murmurou:

— Porque compreendi que estou sendo um estorvo em sua vida.

Um gemido doloroso partiu da garganta de Edward.

— De onde tirou essa ideia, pelo amor de Deus?

— Fui atirada aos lobos esta manhã, e com razão! Depois do modo como o magoei expondo minhas ideias, a única coisa que poderia fazer era sumir da sua vida.

— E como acha que me magoou? Diga! — rosnou Edward, apertando-lhe os braços com mãos de ferro.

— Na nossa noite de núpcias ridicularizei seu sonho. Recebi tudo de você e...

O choro não a deixou prosseguir, e Edward a apertou de encontro ao peito.

— Só disse o que sempre pensei, desde que comecei a idealizar o Atlantis quando era um menino de escola. Mas quando seu sonho precisa de outros para apoiá-lo, é preciso fazer concessões. Tentei me iludir pensando que as regras que os outros impuseram eram boas, mas no íntimo sabia que não era assim. Sua coragem apaixonada me deu forças para lutar também pelo que é melhor.

Bella fungou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

— Então... no fundo compartilhava minhas ideias?

— Transformou minha vida, Bella. Assim que soube que era divorciada, ainda deitado no hospital, dei graças a Deus. Porque me apaixonei por você à primeira vista.

— Verdade?

— Sim, meu amor. E me senti culpado por amar uma mulher que tentava desesperadamente encontrar o ex-marido. No momento em que lhe dei o anel de noivado, o Atlantis poderia zarpar sem minha presença, que não me importaria. Só quero ficar ao seu lado.

— Meu querido! — exclamou Bella, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. — Amei-o desde o primeiro instante em que fitei seus olhos sob as bandagens! Queria amenizar seu sofrimento, e apertá-lo nos braços. E nem sabia se tinha mulher e filhos! Amo-o mais que tudo.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a com fúria. Os braços fortes a carregaram para a cama.

— Faz ideia do quanto é linda? De como ansiei por fazer amor com você?

Depois de tanta paixão reprimida as palavras não conseguiam dizer tudo, e Bella precisava mostrar o quanto o desejava.

Ante o toque das mãos fortes, seu corpo explodiu de sensualidade. Enlaçando as pernas e braços, ambos deixaram que um fogo intenso os consumisse.

O tempo parara, e não sabiam onde estavam. Só o amor importava e a satisfação de um desejo que parecia extravasar de cada poro dos corpos apaixonados.

Quando o telefone tocou, Bella gemeu, aborrecida. Após uma noite gloriosa de amor, adormecera nos braços do marido, e não desejava que perturbassem seus momentos.

Mas o telefone continuava tocando.

Percebeu que Edward suspirava, irritado, antes de erguer a mão para o fone. Atendeu com voz gutural, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos com paixão.

Após um minuto ele resmungou:

— Tudo bem.

Desligou, voltou-se, e beijou-a com carinho, fazendo-a corresponder de modo impetuoso, sem timidez, porque depois da noite anterior, ambos conheciam cada detalhe de seus corpos, e ansiavam por desfrutar de mais.

Em breve suspiravam de prazer, um nos braços do outro, quando de súbito Edward se afastou e sentou na cama.

— Querido, o que foi? É o ombro?

— Não. Foi Jim quem telefonou, mas em seguida esqueci de tudo quando a vi ao meu lado. Disse que temos chance de voltar para o navio se sairmos logo. Senão precisaremos esperar mais vinte e quatro horas.

— Onde está o seu piloto?

— Em San Cristobal.

— Oh, Edward! Estou sempre lhe causando problemas! Ele a fez calar com um beijo.

— É melhor não fazermos Jim esperar.

Com grande esforço, Bella se desprendeu dos braços amados e correu para tomar um banho. Edward a seguiu, fechando-se no banheiro com a esposa.

Bella corou.

— Se ficar aqui, temo que não sairemos a tempo. Ele sorriu de modo malicioso.

— Já se cansou de seu velho marido?

— Sabe que não.

Por mais que desejasse ficar naquele quarto simples de hotel, tendo por fim seu primeiro dia de lua de mel, Bella sabia que o Atlantis estava no início de sua primeira viagem, e que todos esperavam por Edward a bordo.

— Diga uma palavra, e falarei para Jim que decidimos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Bella segurou o rosto másculo entre as mãos.

— Poderemos continuar a lua de mel no Atlantis. Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

— Promete?

— Ainda não descobriu que sou louca por você?

— A ponto de ter um bebê comigo? Posso tê-la engravidado na noite passada, sabia?

— Espero que sim, porém só para garantir vamos logo para casa. Temos muito tempo perdido para recuperar.

Ele a beijou com intenso desejo.

— Vou deixá-la a sós para se preparar. Mas aviso-a que quando retornarmos ao apartamento no condomínio, não quero saber de quartos separados.

— Promete? — brincou Bella. Para sua surpresa, Edward ficou sério. — O que foi, querido?

— Tenho algo para lhe dizer.

— O quê?

— Não quero que as coisas mudem entre nós agora.

Um arrepio de alarme percorreu o corpo de Bella.

— E por que mudariam?

— Não é uma mulher comum, Bella.

Ela piscou diversas vezes, sem saber se entendera bem.

— Há algo em mim que não o agrada?

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante, e logo os reabriu.

— Não, querida. É que você se atira em tudo que faz com muita paixão.

— Sei disso. É meu maior defeito.

— Não! É um dom que possui. E tão poderoso, que conseguiu convencer os diretores do Atlantis a não serem tão rigorosos e apressados em algumas de suas decisões. Em poucas palavras, fez com que percebessem a realidade. — Suspirou fundo. — Votaram pela suspensão da proibição às crianças pequenas e animais de estimação. Agora você é responsável pela instalação de uma creche e escola elementar. Querem que elabore uma nova brochura para apresentação na próxima reunião.

— Edward! — exclamou Bella, maravilhada e feliz.

— Eu sabia.

— O quê?

— Vejo o brilho em seu olhar.

— Que brilho?

— O que adquire quando se interessa por algum projeto. Ela tentou compreender.

— E o que essa conversa tem a ver com nada mudar em nosso casamento?

Ele mordeu o lábio, e pareceu pensar por um minuto.

— Sou muito possessivo, e descobri que não gosto de compartilhar sua atenção com mais ninguém. Na outra noite quando cheguei em casa e vi que preparara o jantar, pensei que tinha morrido e ido para o Céu.

— E isso não mudará. Em primeiro lugar sou sua esposa.

— Diz isso agora...

— E sempre! — interrompeu Bella, estupefata com a vulnerabilidade que o homem forte e decidido com quem se casara demonstrava sem pudor. — Acha que gosto de ficar longe de você? Tenho uma ideia que resolverá esse problema. Que tal se o Departamento de Turismo for no mesmo andar de seu próprio escritório? Trabalharemos juntos. — O rosto de Bella se iluminou de alegria. — Assim poderemos coordenar as horas, e fazer intervalos ao mesmo tempo para o almoço ou um café. E sairemos juntos do trabalho.

Ele voltou a tomá-la nos braços.

— Se isso significa que estaremos sempre perto um do outro, concordo plenamente. Eu te amo, Bella.

O telefone voltou a tocar, lembrando-os de que era hora de regressar ao lar.

Gênova, Itália

Edward consultou o relógio de pulso. Passava das cinco horas da tarde. Abandonou a caneta e levantou-se. Deixou o escritório, e rumou para o condomínio.

Durante duas horas esperara ver Bella entrar em sua sala, e contar, animada, sobre as compras que fizera.

No início do dia fora para terra firme na companhia de Emily, para comprar mais algumas coisas para a creche que a jovem mãe dirigia com duas profissionais.

Segundo Bella, os brinquedos italianos eram lindos, e resolvera tirar a amiga da pequena Rosita, sua filha, por algumas horas.

Com todas as unidades e todos os condomínios já vendidos, a creche e o jardim de infância fervilhavam de crianças.

Mas Edward detestava ficar separado da esposa, mesmo que por algumas horas. Era ridículo, porém sentia uma falta enorme de sua presença. Tudo ficava sem graça quando não via o rosto adorado da esposa, e ela prometera se ausentar apenas pela manhã.

Por certo perdera a noção do tempo em meio ao comércio deslumbrante de Gênova, ponderou. Porém o que o surpreendia é que não tivesse telefonado.

Pretendia levá-la também a Florença e Veneza, para uma segunda parte da lua de mel em terra firme. No dia seguinte fariam quatro meses de casados.

Tomariam o café da manhã a bordo, e depois desceriam do navio. Um carro alugado estaria à espera, e iriam para uma pensão charmosa nas colinas da Toscana, a fim de se esconderem do mundo por vários dias e noites. Poderiam sair um pouco para ver a paisagem, mas isso seria tudo. O resto do tempo permaneceriam entre os lençóis, nos braços um do outro.

Edward não sabia se um dia teriam filhos, mas o importante era o amor que dedicavam um ao outro. Quando julgassem que chegara a hora, poderiam conversar sobre ter um bebê. Sorriu ao lembrar que já tinham comprado um cachorrinho.

— Bella! — chamou, ao entrar no apartamento.

Mas ninguém respondeu, então Edward rumou para o banheiro a fim de se preparar para o jantar. Estacou em frente da porta do quarto, ao ver um bilhete pendurado.

"Pare! Vá para o quarto de hóspedes. Encontrará roupas sobre a cama. Quando estiver pronto, bata nesta porta três vezes."

Edward queria rir, mas a excitação e curiosidade falaram mais alto, e tratou de obedecer. Tomou banho no banheiro de hóspedes, e vestiu o roupão novo que encontrou sobre a cama. Era de seda com motivos egípcios, e um imenso desejo físico principiou a dominá-lo. Aquilo parecia um ritual erótico.

Quando por fim bateu três vezes na porta da suíte principal, Bella respondeu com fingida voz solene:

— Se não for o Deus do Amor, pode ir embora! Só receberei a ele esta noite em que celebro o milagre da vida.

Ante essas palavras, Edward sentiu um estremecimento, e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

— Aqui é o Deus do Amor.

— Então pode entrar.

Mas nada o preparara para a surpresa que teve ao ver o quarto cheio de flores e Bella deitada na cama com um roupão idêntico, mais bela do que nunca.

Quando ele se deitou ao lado e tentou abraçá-la, a esposa mostrou-lhe uma pequena caixa.

— Abra.

Edward levou alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava de um teste de gravidez e, pela cor, era positivo.

— Querida! Tomarei conta de você! Nada de mau acontecerá ao bebê.

— Já estou no terceiro mês de gravidez, meu bem, e a pior fase passou.

— Bella! Manteve isso em segredo por tanto tempo assim?

— Por favor, não se zangue.

— Não estou zangado, mas muito feliz, e surpreso.

— Não notou certas mudanças? Ele sorriu com malícia.

— Sim, notei que ganhou alguns quilinhos nos lugares certos.

— Aliás, logo a campainha irá tocar para trazerem nosso jantar.

— Mas... logo. Quero aproveitar que estamos aqui juntos, na cama...

— Não há pressa, querido. Temos a vida toda pela frente.

 **Fim.**


End file.
